The Blonde Criminal
by Xanto
Summary: In this beautifully fucked up city, one man has risen in it's ranks as a criminal along with his three other colleagues. Watch as he fucks with the LSPD and other major groups in Los Santos, gets himself into dangerous gun fights, earns insane amounts of cash, and finds love in this god forsaken city. NarutoxTracy, NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome to the very first chapter of "** ** _The Blonde Criminal."_** **Now this story won't be on constant updates all the time because I'm still working on my other story which I plan to keep updating for a while until the future DLC's are over. This story I'm currenly writing is a Naruto x Destiny crossover so you might expect me to focus more on that story instead of this one.**

 **But let's not get into that, no. I want to get into this Naruto x GTA V Crossover because I sort of had this story stuck in my head for a while and I wanted to share it with all of you. To the people who enjoy reading fanfiction stories here on .**

 **Also because the other two GTA V crossovers aren't being updated anymore, well one of them isn't going to be updated anymore and the other story looks like is on the verge of being abandon soon because the author pretty much has multiple stories being written, including that story.**

 **Now to get common questions out of the way.**

 **Yes, Naruto will be paired up with Tracy De Santa.**

 **No, he will not be in a secret relationship or have an 'affair' with Amanda De Santa. I don't like seeing actions like this occurring when one woman is already wedded with a man. Well, I can accept it if the husband is a complete ass and doesn't really care for her wife. That does not include Michael though. Michael's alright in my books. Face it, you might have gone through the same experience if you were in the same situation as him.**

 **No, there will be no Chakra, or anything related to Chakra in this story. That's just kind of stupid in a GTA V world (In my opinion, well unless you can make it work then I would read it.). I bet most of you can agree that you sometimes get tired of stories where Naruto is in a different world and is the only one that can use chakra.**

 **This might be a harem story with some other women in GTA V. These women can also be strippers such as Nikki, Cheetah, and Chastity. Also there can be some women from the story line in GTA V if you wish, but there will be no girls from Naruto. I repeat, there will be no girls from the Naruto series. Not a single one of them. Nada**

 **I'm also going to say this now before I forget. In the end of the story I might put an extra chapter as an epilogue as to what happened with the characters in GTA V.**

 **This chapter will also be very short, well short but I don't think it's very short.**

 **Now, I guess that's all I have to say for now. If you have any questions feel free to leave it in a review, PM me, or wait for future chapters.**

 **Now without a further a do...**

 **Let the story continue.**

 **Enjoy... or not, your choice.**

* * *

 _Ludendorff, North Yankton, nine years ago_

 _It was a snowy morning in the town of Ludendorff. There wasn't really anything interesting to begin with, just the ice covered road and the 3 feet deep snow covering the outer edges of the road. Yup, nothing interesting but the soothing silence of the cold wind could be heard._

 _That is until the sounds of sirens and gunshots could be heard not to far away._

 _Looking towards the area where all the ruckus was coming from, we could see a a truck ,that was holding three adult males and a young teenager that seemed to be somewhere around the age of 16-18, being chased by police car. By the looks of it the police were hot on their tail and were slowly gaining up on them._

 _"Fuck, how'd that happen?" The driver said out loud, he saw that the police were closing up on them from the trucks door mirror._

 _"Go! GO! GO! GO!" Michael yelled as he kept his head down just in case they were being shot at._

 _"Fuck." One Trevor Phillips said softly as he grabbed his_ _Vom Feuer Carbine Rifle from the floor of the car before smashing the window with the butt of the gun. He then leaned half of his body out the window and started to fire ammunition rounds into the police vehicle beside them intending to scare them off or kill them._

 _Apparently this did the opposite and only encourage the police car to go faster until they were head to head with the truck. The officer on the passenger side then pulled his pistol out of his hoister and aimed it at the driver._

 _"Shit, I think they're gonna..." That was the last thing the driver said before he was shot in the head, ending the mans life and losing control of the vehicle for a second._

 _"Local yokels bought it!" Michael said as he unbuckled his seat belt and push the dead driver out of the car._

 _"Ahh, that guys a dick! Never liked him anyway." Naruto spoke as he watch Michael take the drivers seat._

 _"Haha, I couldn't have said it better myself kid." Michael spoke to his blonde comrade. He then looked at the police car and saw that they were gonna ry to shoot him too. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands on the steering wheel. "Fuck you too." He yelled as he rammed the truck against the police car sending the smaller vehicle off the road and crashing into a large tree where they surely would have died from the impact. If they didn't then the amount of blood loss will soon end there miserable lives._

 _Michael, Trevor, and Naruto cheered and laughed as they loss the annoying weight they had on them including those policemen._

 _"Alright, come on Michael let's get to the chopper!" Trevor said a little irritated at the speed they were going in._

 _"Hold your horses Trevor we'll be their in no time." Michael said, he put a little more pressure on the gas but not to much to have the vehicle to start losing its balance._

 _Once they made it passed some train tracks, Trevor saw that there was a train headed toward the direction where they need to turn to in order to get to the helicopter, If they don't make it in time then, well... there fucked._

 _Not wanting to be caught any time soon Trevor started to pressure Michael into going faster. "Come on Michael! We move quick, we can beat the train!"_

 _"Jesus Christ Trevor. Don't worry. We're getting there!" Michael spoke frustratingly on having one of his friends breathing down his neck every two seconds._

 _Naruto scoffed at the two as they continued to argue. This wasn't anything new to him. He's been around Trevor and Michael long enough to know what type of people they are and if he can trust them or not. They eventually grew quite fond with one another, never abandoning each other even if they have there disagreements at times._

 _Naruto looked up to Michael as sort of a father figure throughout their lives as criminals together, Although Michael never shows it, deep down inside he knew that he felt the same way._

 _As for Trevor, well, he's a different story. The two were sort of like insane partners with each other at rare occasions, but Naruto was always the one to snap out of it before things get way out of hand. Trevor, well, he's been crazy for the entire time Naruto knew him._

 _He soon snapped out of his thoughts as he heard sirens coming to them from the direction up front. "Cops! Coming our way!" He yelled._

 _Trevor, seeing that the cops don't know what vehicle they're in, placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder "Be cool... They don't even know that were in this car yet."_

 _Naruto calmed down a bit as a few more police cars passed them without raising inspection on who's in the vehicle. He then sat back in his chair and relaxed for the next minute._

 _"Shit! Shit! Road block!" Naruto jolted up at the sound of Michaels voice yelling. The sound of Michaels voice was soon cut off by the honking of a train._

 _Looking to his right, Trevor saw that the train was closing in fast to the only road that can help them make their escape from the cops. "Go right! Beat the train man!"_

 _Michael took a sharp right, barely avoiding the gunshots of policemen that were opening fire on them, and slammed his foot on the gas._

 _"We're not gonna make it!" Naruto shouted as he saw the train closing in._

 _"We're gonna make it kid! Don't worry!" Michael shouted in encouragement as he pressed the gas pedal all the way down to the floor._

 _The three screamed as they barely made it across the tracks but the train managed to hit the back of the truck sending the vehicle spinning around until they hit a tree._

 _"Jesus!" Trevor spoke from the sudden impact_

 _The three sat there for a second as they tried to calm their rapidly beating hearts on being so close to deaths door._

 _"You guys alright?" Michael asked_

 _"Yup, I'm fine over here." Trevor replied._

 _"How about you kid. You alright?" Michael asked worryingly as he looked toward where Naruto was sitting at._

 _"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Naruto rubbed his head in pain at the sudden dizziness that washed over him._

 _Trevor kicked the side of the door open before he grabbed his Carbine Rifle and headed out. "Come on. Ditch the car. We can go this way to the chopper."_

 _"No, hey!" Michael said as he got out of the car soon followed by Naruto. "Stick to the plan."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Stick to the fucking plan. Come on." Michael wobbled a bit only to be helped by Naruto soon after._

 _"Thanks kid." Michael looked at Naruto._

 _"No problem." Naruto continued o help Michael until he was sure he can get his footing right._

 _As soon as Michael got his footing right the three then started to head into a small neighborhood, and by the looks of it the place seemed really quiet. To quiet._

 _"Where the fuck is the chopper?" Naruto asked the two but they gave no reply. "Fuck me, fuck, fuck!"_

 _"Easy kid, getting all riled up like this won't get us anywhere." Michael said calmingly._

 _"Yeah, you're right." Naruto calmed down a bit. He took a breath before he started to walk to the back of the place. "I'm gonna check around back."_

 _That was all he could say before a gunshot was heard from a distance causing him to take a bullet under the heart that was suppose to be meant for Trevor._

 _"Ahhh!" Naruto screamed in pain as he let go of a duffel bag with half of the cash they stole inside._

 _"Run, it's the fucking feds! Someone must have fucking talked!" Trevor yelled as he ran and took cover behind a dumpster while Michael went and check on his future son-in-law._

 _Michael placed his gun down and lightly smacked Naruto on the face. "Hey, Naruto! Look at me!" All he received was the soft whimpering's of his son-in-law. Seeing the pained expression Naruto's face only hurted him, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. He might enjoy ruining people's lives that intentionally fucked him over but this here. This is an entirely different experience for him. "Hey Naruto! Look at me god dammit."_

 _Naruto's teared filled eyes turned to meet the eyes of his father figure._

 _"Good that's good. Now listen to me. You are going to live okay. Once this is over Tracy said she'll want to give you a surprise. Something she's been holding back for quite some time now. Don't do this for me, do this for her." Michael spoke quickly as he fought down the tears that were building up in his eyes._

 _Naruto could only nod his head to show Michael he understood._

 _Michael grabbed his gun and started to stand back up. "Alright, Naruto is gonna be alright, but we gotta get the fuck outta here."_

 _Naruto watched as Michael stood up and shouted towards Trevor. He couldn't really hear what they were saying though. His hearing was becoming much dimmer and his vision fading out rather quickly. Before he could give out, he heard the faint sound of another gunshot which was soon followed by the sight of Michael falling next to him._

 _The last thing he saw was the pained expression plastered on Michaels face before his world went black._

 _Ludendorff's Cemetery_

 _A total of four people stood around the grave as a priest was giving a final saying to the man who was about to be buried, Michael._

 _The Priest gave a long speech on how Michael was a good man but not a great citizen in Ludendorff. He explained how they weren't right to judge Michael and that every one of them will be born in sin and die in sin._

 _The man that shot Naruto and Michael scoffed at the Priest's declaration of Michael before he went on smoking his cigar._

 _Outside of the cemetery, a man walked out behind the tree and watched as the Priest gave a speech on his 'deceased' body. He knew who was in that coffin and he sure feels guilty about it. It a tragic that the person in the coffin had to die, he was so young too. He had a whole life ahead of him but instead of enjoying it with someone who can make his life happy, he had to take the criminal path of life._

 _"Jesus, I'm so sorry Naruto. I knew I shouldn't have brought you along this dangerous path. Jimmy will be devastated once he hears that your dead. Amanda will probably hate me even more, even my kids might hate me for dragging you in this mess as well. But I'm more worried about Trace, I wonder how she'll take this." Michael grabbed the cigarete from his mouth and threw it on the ground before walking away. "She won't take this well that's for sure."_

* * *

 **And Done**

 **Love It? Hate It? Leave a review down below.**

 **This is probably gonna be my shortest chapter in this story so don't worry about chapters being to short.**

 **I would really like to hear your feed back on this story. Like how'd it go, do you guys want anything in particular in this story. Do you think I will need to revise this chapter later in the future.**

 **I'm all ears and I can tell you I will make this story into the best of my abilitys.**

 **Anyway, thank you everybody for reading.**

 **And as always, I will see you...**

 **In the next chapter.**

 **BUH-BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to** ** _"The Blonde Criminal."_**

 **I decided that I should release another chapter for this story before I start typing another chapter for my other Fic. The reason for this was because I wanted to get started in the main story line and I don't like to keep people hanging. Also because the previous chapter didn't satisfy me on how I should keep you guys holding there when it was fairly short.**

 **Questions:**

 **1.) Will Tracey be the same slutty, immature young 25 year old as she was in the regular story?**

 **Well she won't be like that all the time. She'll still act like the immature girl she was in GTA but she won't be as slutty. Well I don't plan to take that side of her off either. The reason for that is because I have some stuff I would do with her in future chapters. That includes Naruto, Yup.**

 **2.) Does Michael know that Naruto is in the coffin or does he assume he is in there?**

 **Now that's a surprise that I won't reveal until later chapters to show what happened to Naruto.**

 **Ok, that's pretty much all the questions you guys asked me and I'm still waiting for more. Feel free to leave your question in a review, PM me, or wait until future chapters.**

 **I will also set up a poll to see if you guys want the harem or if Tracey will be the only girl in Naruto's life. So please go vote.**

 **Now without a further a do...**

 **Let the story continue,**

 **Enjoy... Or not, your choice.**

* * *

Los Santos, a city where the most famous known celebrities hang around at clubs smoking dope late in night without any one knowing, where constant gang fights between the Vagos and Ballas start at some of the most secluded alleys ways in the dark, where the LSPD will open fire on you if you so much raised a finger at them or give the slightest scratch against there vehicles but won't even appear or try to appear at a gang attack.

At dawn this city falls to shit the moment someone walks out of there home.

At dusk the city usually stays quiet as these moments almost everybody in the city need there sleep, but silence in the city doesn't happen frequently at night. The people of Los Santos are lucky that this night was one of those peaceful quiet nights.

 _(Play Everywhere I Go by Hollywood Undead, that is if you wish to listen to it. I highly recommend it though. It's just to perfect for me.)_

The sound of car roaring to life was heard as the vehicle sped down the highway towards Lost Santos.

This vehicle was a Zentorno, one of the most expensive cars you could ever buy in GTA V. The Zentorno's primary consisted of a Midnight purple color and some outlines of Ice white as its secondary color. The sideblades and skirts of the Zentorno also took Ice white as its secondary color. From the back of the car stood a racing spoiler showing that this man sure took a lot of time and money to upgrade this car into the beauty it was today. Hearing the sounds and seeing the speed this car was releasing, you can tell that this car had a racing transmission as well as a nice well endowed EMS upgrade on the engine. From the back view you can see the Epic Ellipse Exhaust letting out a little gas/steam as it boosted every ten seconds. Looking at the sides you can most likely see that the window's smoke screen were dark enough to be consisted of a limo's window which were suppose to be illegal for regular cars to have aside from a limo.

As the Zentorno started to come near the City of Los Santos, the Xenon head lights started to become dimmer as dawn started to approach.

Not caring if the man will get in trouble he started to push the Zentorno passed it's limits until he got off the highway. Once he did get off the highway, he turned the steering wheel as well as lightly stepping on the brakes, performing a perfect drift between two cars before he started speeding away ignoring the fact that the two drivers were furiously shouting and honking at him for nearly killing them.

Drifting down another street, the man could see that the streets were starting to be populated with pedestrians as well as other vehicles. He scoffed at this as he finally realized sunrise has finally appeared which means he can't have as much fun drifting around the entire city, but that doesn't mean he'll stop speeding either.

He took another turn and came near Vinewood Hills but he didn't even so much as thought about going there, at least not yet. If he had took a right he would have come to see a man he recognized back in North Yankton entering a black Tailgater just to go see his therapist in a meeting.

The man then came to a stop in a red light seeing that he couldn't speed through the street unless he wanted to end up in a car accident. Looking out the rolled down window to his right the man couldn't help but gaze at the fine group of beautiful women talking to each other as they walked along the sidewalk. The group of women soon noticed his appearance and couldn't help but blush seeing how handsome the person in the car was. Coming closer together they ended up changing their conversation on how damn hot the person was and even went far enough to fantasize about him ravishing all of them in bed in a giant orgy. One of the girls eventually took out her phone to get a picture of the handsome hunk before her as well as his badass designed Zentorno.

Seeing what the woman was trying to do, the man couldn't help but smile at her on attempting to get a picture of him with his car, after all it isn't every day that someone takes a picture of him. So he decided to reward her for her boldness.

As soon as the picture was taken the man then sped off down the street leaving behind a group of women who's faces redden along with drool coming out of their mouths. Looking down towards the phone, the group of women started to rub their legs together from the sudden wetness of their womanhood as they giggled perversely. The picture one of them took consisted of the man lifting up his shirt showing his well toned body as well as pulling down his jeans showing his massive organ, while doing this his face looked at the camera sexually showing them who's the top dog in this city. In the end let's just say the group of women knew who they were gonna think about as they pleasure themselves tonight.

The man couldn't help but chuckle as he sped down the road, ever since he exited his teenaged years his body suddenly came to it's last steps of maturity and ended up giving him this appearance of a super model, no scratch that, the appearance of a god in human flesh that not even the most well endowed supermodels in Los Santos can compare to.

He was well aware on how this city worked and the concept of living in this city. The rich spend most of their times in their neatly decorated mansions as well as getting wasted in night clubs along with other people like them. The poor however have to suffer the life of living every day. They don't get to enjoy their times with there friends and family's as much, parents have to worry about their children getting to school safely and mostly forbid them on playing outside. Every morning when they step out into the Los Santos it will just become another day on risking their lives just so their family's can grow up as safely as possible. Those who can't keep up with this life cease to exist like nobody ever cared or knew them. That's just how it worked for everybody in this city whether they like it or not.

This man was part of the rich class, but unlike everyone else in his class, he's the one that mostly stood out. He might be a criminal that got away from robbing banks multiple times, but he doesn't take all the money. He only takes the selfish rich people's money and leave's the poor out of it. In the end on rare occasion's or if he feels like it, he gives good amounts of cash to those family's who need it as well as individuals that are trying to get out of the hell hole they're living in.

Shaking out of his thoughts the man decided that he would head to the one place he would relax for an hour, the one place he would where a lot of hot broads will also be located at this time, Vespucci Beach.

He smiled before he quickly shifted gears allowing him to drive faster, he soon came to another street where he then drifted pass a red light and into the line of sight of a Los Santos Police Car. He drifted long enough for the cops to look at him in the eye before he raised his hand and gave a big fat 'fuck you' with his middle finger. Once his drift ended he sped down the road not even bothering to see if the LSPD would chase him down.

(Song end)

The police driver was pissed off about this civilians actions and wanted to give a chase to him. He reached for the siren and was about to turn it on to let him know they're after him, but was stopped when his partner grabbed his arm and pushed it away.

"Don't even try. We'll never be able to catch him. That mother fucker is just to fast for us." The Officer on the passenger side stated, he gave an annoyed scoff on thinking about that person who owned that vehicle. He was a pain in the ass for the LSPD to catch and he doubt's they'll ever catch him anytime soon. Maybe never.

The officer on the driver side took back his arm as they waited for the red light to turn green. From their they waited, and waited, and waited. Until

*Scratch*

"You're gonna die!" The officer yelled as he got out of the car and aimed his pistol at the person who accidentally scratch his car.

 _At Vespucci Beach, an hour later_

The man started to make his way towards his car after an hour of talking and 'playing' with some of the broads that hanged around in Vespucci beach. A lot of guys glared at him for hanging around so many beautiful women at the same time though, he was like a magnet reeling in many people from the opposite sex towards him without even knowing. Just that alone angered the men on the beach on taking a lot of women they might've had a chance with, but they knew not to get on his bad side. The reason for this was because he went far enough to beat up a lifeguard, who was well built, for touching multiple women inappropriately when they told him multiple times to stop. Since that moment a lot of girls couldn't keep their eyes off this one man that came to rescue them from a perverted thirsty lifeguard. Even if they didn't liked being touched by some random person, they ended up giving this man an exception into touching them however and wherever he wanted.

At first he didn't buy it, thinking that this was a test from the women to prove he was a pervert or not. But that soon change once a woman eventually grabbed his hand and placed it against her breast as she started to have him fondle it. He eventually warmed up to the feeling and started to play with her breasts causing the woman to moan from the sensation as well as having multiple other women whining on when it's going to be their turn. He wasn't worried at the slightest bit from being caught considering a massive group of female bodies were blocking anyone's view from what was going on in the middle. During these sexual events he touched the girls from every part he could have think of. These include the feet, legs, thighs, inner thighs, back, stomach, breasts, nipples, buttcheeks, as well as their vaginas. Hell he was even surprised when some of the girls got turned on when they asked him to play with their tongues with his fingers. It didn't disgust him though, no. It quite aroused him, but he didn't even bother to use his own member on them. He played with the girls body's to the point where they released their fluids all over the sand as well as his hands. He did all of this for the entire hour.

In the end he told the girls he had to go. This caused a lot of them to pout in annoyance on him leaving so soon. They were even thinking about going for another round but instead with something bigger. Like the massive hardness they saw that he had tucked in his shorts. It was pretty noticeable as it was just bulging from his shorts ever since he started to play with them, but they ended up obliging with his request on allowing him to leave. As he started to leave every single one of them took the chance to just grind their soft plumped asses a few times against his large rod, that was still in his pants, as a parting gift.

The man sighed as he leaned back against the soft chair he had in his Zentorno, while doing this he couldn't help but think of the sexual events that happen to him moments ago. He looked down at his member, that was still tucked in his shorts, and couldn't help but become surprised that he didn't even come close to releasing from all those girls grinding on him.

He then gave another sigh before he adjusted his mirror and couldn't help but stare at himself. The man had blond spiked hair that stood in different directions, his eyes were ocean blue, and his face was clear with no marks on it. This man was Naruto Uzumaki, a criminal that's never been caught by the LSPD no matter how hard they tried.

He turned away from the mirror and started his car, shifting gears and making his way out of Vespucci Beach. While doing this he couldn't help but think of his former partners in crime, Michael Townley and Trevor Phillips. He wondered if they were doing well knowing that they think he might be dead. For the past nine years he has been searching for the name Michael Townley, but it never seemed to pop up wherever he searched. He knew that Trevor was still alive to this day but he decided not to visit him for these nine years. He doesn't want to have Trevor raise questions against him like he already does with Michael and constantly breathes down his neck.

He wondered how Jimmy was doing. That little dude might've grown since the past nine years he's been assumed dead, helping his old man around at times as well as having a normal job, but Jimmy wasn't the only one he thought about either. He wondered if Amanda was still the same loving woman she was nine years ago. He remembered that every time he came over Amanda would show them pictures about her and her family. Out of Tracey's annoyance, she even so far to show him how happy Tracey looked like when she was a toddler. How happy she was when she graduated elementary school, her father was even lifting her up in the air as she held her graduation diploma showing she indeed passed her first six years of school and was off to middle school in the next year.

Speaking of Tracey, he wondered if she was the same girl she knew when they were teenagers. She would always blush and look away when their eyes met each other whether it'd be in school or at her house. She wondered how his 'death' affected her in life, he just hoped it wasn't anything to serious. He even remembered Michael saying Tracey had a surprise for him if he get's back safely, but he never did. He regretted not being able to know what she wanted to give him, but he'll eventually get to see it, one day. Whether it be today, tomorrow, weeks, months, or years. He will eventually come back to her once his search is over. He just wished he had more time with her before they parted.

He soon snapped out of his thoughts as a red Rapid GT and a white Obey 9F came speeding in front of him as they went from one lane to another. He caught a glimpse on the people who were driving these two beautys only to see two people he recognized for a few years.

"Franklin? Lamar?" He looked at the direction they were going knowing that these two were apparently racing each other, again. He knew these two vehicles don't belong to them because they don't have the appropriate money to afford one. In the end he decided to follow these two friends he knew. "Hmm, they must be doing another repo for that cheap bastard Simeon. Never liked him anyway."

He kept a low profile while he followed his two black friends everywhere they went, making sure he was far enough from their view. They went through the movie productions, in between alley ways, jumping over streets that were formed into miniature hills, through a parking lot where Franklin almost crashed into a car, and finally through the Los Santo's bank Union depository.

As they finally came to a stop behind the Union Depository he saw Franklin beginning to make an argument with Lamar.

"What you go and slow up the road for, dawg? Move over so the traffic can flow through." Franklin yelled at his Lamar.

"Whatever, nigga. I'll let something flow through yo ass." Lamar countered

"Dawg, I ain't to sure that joke works, dawg."

As the two kept arguing against each other, Naruto took this opportunity to make himself known to the others. Once he revived his engine he made his way next to Lamar. "Man, you two acting like a bunch of scrawny ass girls again." He laughed from his seat as the two turned their attention to him.

"Nigga fuck you too Ruto. How about you let me handle yo ride for the next few days and then we'll see who's the scrawny ass yapping girl. Who knows, maybe you'll learn a thing or two from LD." Lamar spoke to his blonde friend as he looked at his other friends legendary sports car. He was always jealous that Naruto had the money to get one of the most expensive cars in Los Santos and he, Lamar Davis a.k.a Long Dick/LD, was stuck with a blue Emperor and a white speedo.

"Ha, keep dreaming homie cause you ain't gonna touch this ride for shit. Who knows maybe when the time comes you'll get some of these fine ass vehicles as well as a well endowed mansion while partying with a bunch of bitches day and night. So much pussy you'll eventually drown yourself in it." Naruto stated

"Haha, now that's what I'm talking about nigga. Hey, glad to see yo ass back home in one piece." Lamar smiled as he and Naruto leaned towards each other and bumped their fists.

"Same here, dawg. Same here."

Franklin, seeing that the two stopped their conversation with each other, decided to speak up. "Hey yo Ruto. Where ya been this past week. Hell, me and Lamar thought you finally got yourself sent to prison or killed."

"Ha, those pigs can't keep up with this girl if they tried. As for your question, I was out enjoying myself at the country side. Let me tell you somethin if you think about heading their. Those hillbilly rednecks sure got time to start shit with you the mere second you ever exit your car. I had to kill a few of them for them to know not to fuck with me."

"That's why when yo ass go to the country side it's best to go up into the fuckinwilderness than their stanky ass town. I'll take my chances with them Mountain Lions and coyote's then spend a week in that filthy place."

"Nigga, at least their town is cleaner than your filthy crib. Including yo bedroom dawg, it's like a dumpster in there. Yo ass can't find shit except for your fuckin clothes." Lamar told on Franklin

"Fuck you too mista 'long dick'. I don't see your crib any cleaner than mine."

Before they can continue on their argument, the sound of police sirens were heard as they started to close into their position fast.

"Oh shit, the one time!" Lamar yelled out, he then revived the engine of his 9F along with Franklin reviving his Rapid GT and Naruto reviving his Zentorno.

"Be cool fool, we got the paper work." Franklin said as he tried to calm Lamar.

"Whatever, you explain that shit. I'll see you two at the dealership!" Lamar yelled towards the two as he left Naruto and Franklin to fend for their own while he tried to get away from the cops as well.

"Explain that shit my ass!" Franklin yelled out to his friend as he watched him disappear from view with two police vehicles trying to catch him.

"Don't worry, dawg. Just follow my lead and I can get us out of here in one piece." Naruto said as he started moving out of the parking lock behind the Union Depository. He drifted on to the road barely avoiding a police car as it tried to ram him.

"Yeah, whatever you say man." Franklin spoke hot on Naruto's tail.

The two proceeded to speed down the streets of Los Santos as they drifted pass police and civilian vehicles. This kept up for a while until the police lost sight of the two vehicles, the LSPD soon started to search through the streets and alley ways attempting to spot the location the two vehicles were currently holding up.

 _One hour later_

The two vehicles came out of hiding from an abandoned garage as soon as they were sure the LSPD gave up on searching for them.

"Damn Ruto. You sure know your way around this city like the back of yo hand." Franklin spoke surprised that they got away from the cops easily.

"Well, being a criminal sure has it perks. I'm just to good." Naruto smirked as the two made their way out into the street and headed toward the direction of Simeon's dealership. They could have stayed low for a while just in case cops were still looking for them, but instead of doing that and waiting for green lights like good normal civilian, they sped through the streets not giving a fuck.

After a few minutes of driving they ended up behind Simeon's dealership where Franklin then parked the repoed Rapid GT next to the 9F that Lamar drove. Franklin then got out of the vehicle and was about to walk in the dealership with Lamar, but noticed there was one person still missing. Turning around they he saw Naruto still sitting in his Zentorno as he looked through his phone.

"Hey Ruto. You ain't coming in with us?" Franklin said as he and Lamar walked up next to Naruto's car.

"Nah homie, I don't want to see that cheap bastard Simeon today. Once he notices I'm back he'll no doubt start wanting me to do a lot of repos for him with or without you two." Naruto spoke as he still kept his eyes on his phone.

"Alright nigga, take care of yo ass while yo still out there. Seems like there are more people getting shot in Los Santos than usual." Franklin raised his hand bump fists with Naruto

"Don't worry about me. It's you guy's that I'm more worried about. Try to keep yourselves out of trouble." Naruto put his phone away and started up his car.

"Yeah we'll keep that in mind." Franklin then turned away from him and started to walk away towards the dealership.

"Later homie." Lamar bumped fists with Naruto before he turned and followed Franklin into the dealership.

Naruto sighed and rolled up his windows before taking his Zentorno back into the street of Los Santo's and headed back home. If he had only stayed and enter the dealership with Franklin and Lamar he would have seen Jimmy there trying to buy a yellow SUV from that fraud, Simeon.

 _The Next day_

Naruto stretched his limbs as he exited one of his three $800,000 houses. Yes, I did say three. All these houses contained it's own special design from the inside out, all in different area's. One house is located here in Los Santos, the house where he will be living in for a while. The second one was located by a beach near the country side of Los Santo's. But instead this house was secluded from public, it just stood there by itself with nothing else near that area for miles. The last house was located out in the wilderness near Mount Chiliad. Like the second house, it was also secluded from public.

Once Naruto entered his Zentorno he received a call from one of his friends, Franklin. Looking at the contact for a split second, he swiped the answer call and lifted his phone to his ear.

"What's up Frankie. What do you need?"

"Sorry for calling Ruto, but I just received a job from Simeon wanting to repo a yellow SUV from some fat kid. I was wondering if you'd like to come along with."

"Sure, I got nothing better to do. I was just gonna ride around Los Santo's like usual but it's not anything important I can't pass up."

"That's cool, hey come pick me upcby the Ammu-Nation store by Simeon's dealership."

"Alright, is Lamar comin with?"

"Nah, the nigga is busy doing who knows what."

"Alright dawg, I'll be there in a few minutes." Naruto then hung up on Franklin and started his Zentorno. He backed out of his driveway before he started to make his way towards the location Franklin will wait for him at.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving through red lights, Naruto finally came upon the Ammu-Nation store Franklin was currently holding up at. Pulling up next to the store, the two greeted each other as Franklin entered the car.

"What up dawg, so where is the address of this fat kid Simeon told you about." Naruto turned his car and started to drive towards Vinewood hills.

"That fat kid is known as James De Santa. His house is located at Hampstead, off Eclipse. For some reason Simeon said he's already late on his payments when the kid barely got the SUV yesterday, say's he's afraid the kid might damage the car more if he decides not to keep the SUV."

"Pssh, fuckin Simeon's a fraud. This is why he like's to rip people off with cars that look like they're in good condition but in reality they aren't. Why the fuck are you and Lamar still working with that Arab bastard anyway?"

"Nigga, I don't even know. I just work for the fuckin repo. It ain't none of my business on how much Simeon rips off his customers."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"Nigga, what do you mean?"

"Nevermind, forget about it."

As they were in the middle of driving, Franklin suddenly got a phone call from Simeon.

"Man, who the fuck's calling you?" Naruto said as he took left turn.

"It's Simeon, hold on I gotta take this. I'll put it on speaker as well."

Franklin then pressed the answer button and also setting it on speaker.

"Ey, Simeon. Did you change yo mind."

"Well I discovered you betray me, perhaps." An Arabic voice replied back. "I hear you took the bike for yourself, my Employee of the Month!"

"Listen, man, me and Lamar was gonna get that back to you, dawg."

"Oh, I am sure! You will get this off the Daddy's boy, and then we talk. The insurance paper say they have a locked garage, so you'll need to gain access from inside the house."

"Man, it's never easy with you, is it, Simeon?"

"Do not talk to me about easy, you thief!" With that said Simeon hung up on Franklin.

"So you stole a motorcycle from him, huh." Naruto laughed a bit.

"Man, we only repoed a bike from some person that was part of the Vagos. Me and Lamar had to shoot our way through a bunch of them as well as chase down the dude on his motorcycle. We had to kill that dude as well since he wouldn't stop running for shit. In the end, that fool Lamar took the bike for himself and ended up dropping it off at my auntie's crib, just because Simeon gave me 'Employee of the Month'."

"Ha, you gotta stop working for Simeon man. He won't get you anywhere in life."

"Yeah, whatever you say nigga." Franklin looked out the window and saw that they were coming upon the house they were suppose to repo the yellow SUV from. "Hey, pull up here dawg. We're here."

Naruto pulled up near the house but wasn't to close to the place. Once they got out of the car they walked over to the gate that lead towards the front yard of the house. "Alright, we do this quick and quietly. Don't fuck it up." Naruto then jumped over the fence and into the front yard of the De Santa's.

"Nigga, you don't have to tell me twice." Franklin said following Naruto's lead.

Once Franklin got over the fence he saw that Naruto already had knocked out the gardener and hid his unconscious body behind some bushes. Walking over towards the garage, Franklin tried to open but it was locked. "Fuck, it's locked. Just like what Simeon said."

"Yeah, no kidding." Naruto said as he tried to open the front door but, just like the garage, it was locked.

"Great, now what are we gonna do?" Franklin looked up at the house trying to figure out what to do.

Naruto looked left and right before looking towards Franklin. "Stay and wait here until I can get the SUV out of the garage. I'm gonna find a way inside the house."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Franklin leaned against the garage door as he watched Naruto disappear around the corner.

Once Naruto turned the corner he found a white truck, that seemed to be the gardeners vehicle, parked under a shed which he can use to climb up to the second floor. "Heh, just my luck."

Naruto hopped onto the hood of the truck and was about to hop onto the balcony above him, but he stopped once he heard two voices' he hasn't heard in nine years.

"It's just 'cause you got a massive gaper, bitch."

"You fucking homo. You're dead. Dad, he said I have a massive..."

Naruto quickly climbed up onto the shed and into the window that lead into the bathroom just in time to see one Tracey Townley furiously stomping towards her bedroom.

"Jimmy called me a bitch!"

Naruto stared at Tracey before she disappeared around the corner that lead toward her room. Oh, how much he wanted to immediately walk up and hug her from behind never to let her go again. He admitted that he had feelings for Tracey Townley, but he chose not to tell her about it out of fear on losing their friendship. He couldn't help but think to himself that after all these years, Michael had changed their last names from Townley to De Santa. But why would he do that? So many questions were running through his head all at once, questions that might never be answered.

Shaking out of his thoughts, he proceeded to stealthy move through out the house and look for the SUV that Jimmy got ripped off for.

As he was about to head downstairs, he couldn't help but look back into Tracey's bedroom and see how much she has grown up. He couldn't really tell what type of person she is since he didn't know how much she changed these past nine years. He just hoped it wasn't anything to horrible.

Turning around he started to walk down the stairs and onto the first floor where the door to the garage will be located at. As soon as he turned he saw Amanda and some random man walk into the kitchen.

"Thank you, coach." Amanda said to her coach for some apparent reason.

He hid behind a wall a peeked his head out just enough to see the coach grabbing Amanda's hips and bringing it towards his groin. From there he glared at the man as he started to have Amanda use her arms to pretend she's swinging a golf club while he grind himself on her ass.

Now Naruto wanted to do nothing but beat the shit out of this perverted coach that they seem to have. He would have done it also if he didn't have job to do the help his friend out.

Turning away from this disgusting sight, Naruto proceeded to enter the garage where Jimmy should apparently be keeping his truck at.

Once he saw the SUV he grabbed the keys that were hanging from a hoisted next to the door and walked over to the Garage door where he then proceeded to open to for Franklin.

"Man, you sure took your sweet ass time in there." Franklin said as he caught the keys that Naruto tossed him.

"You have no idea. You drive this vehicle back to Simeon's Dealership. I'll follow you from my Zentorno."

"Shit, whatever you say dawg. Let's just get this over with." Franklin walked over toward the yellow SUV while Naruto walked back toward his own car.

Once he saw Franklin drive out of Michael's house he started his own car and began to follow him. While following him he couldn't help but think on where was Michael. He did not see him inside the house or anywhere in the back yard. Maybe he was doing something else in the city.

He then looked back at Franklin and saw that he was talking with someone on his phone. It must have been Simeon. As soon as Franklin hung up, Naruto widen his eyes as he saw someone rise up from the back seat and pointed a pistol on the back of Franklins head. His eyes became slightly wider as he recognized who this person was, Michael Townley, well now known as Michael De Santa.

From the looks of it, Naruto saw that Franklin was scared shitless right now on being so close to death. Not like he could blame though.

He saw that Franklin and his long lost friend, Michael, we're having a small conversation of there own. That's good, it just shows that Michael won't kill him, yet.

He could have helped out his friend but he knew if he even tried to do something, Franklin would be nothing but a corpse in a matter of seconds. So the best thing he could do right now is wait and follow them.

As soon as they neared Simeon's dealership, Naruto saw that the two pulled up next to the sidewalk and started another conversation. He would have taken this chance to help Franklin but he decided to wait it out in order to see where this goes. After a minute, Naruto saw the worried expression on his face before he did something that Naruto would consider badass. He went full speed straight through Simeon's window.

From there he saw Michael give Franklin a few hundred bucks for a job well done. Franklin eventually took this opportunity to leave and get the hell out of there as he got into his white buffalo and drove away.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he watched Michael beat the living shit out of Simeon easily, oh it sure feels great. As soon as Micheal was finished with teaching Simeon a lesson he exited the dealership. It was in this moment that Naruto decided to make himself known.

Starting his car, Naruto drove up next to Michael who was walking home.

Michael looked at the car that pulled up next to him and tried to get a glimpse of the person inside the car but he couldn't as the car's windows were to dark to for him to see inside.

"Can I help you?" Michael spoke to the person inside the car.

"Yes, you can help me by getting inside the car right now."

Michael couldn't help but widen his eyes at the familiar voice he hasn't heard in nine years. _"No, it can't be." he thought._

Michael took two steps back from the car before he spoke very softly "Roll down the window."

"Excuse me?"

"Roll down the window right now!" Michael yelled out.

Michael stood there for a few seconds until the sound of the window rolling down was heard. Once the window rolled all the way down, Michael widened his eyes. "No... Y-you're suppose to be dead. I watched you get shot and stopped breathing. How!?"

Naruto looked at Michael for a few seconds before he smiled at him. "It's great to be back, ain't it Mikey."

"Cut with the bullshit. You're not suppose to be alive with a wound you had! It's just impossible!"

"Michael, calm down."

"No I won't! My life has gone to complete shit ever since you died and you just expect me to calm down! Fuck that! I want answers, and I want them now!"

Naruto sighed as he knew there wasn't gonna be another way around this. So he obliged with his demand. "Alright, but you're gonna have to get inside if you want answers. I don't want to say anything that can be heard in public."

Michael looked at his 'deceased' criminal colleague for a few seconds before he opened the door and got inside. "Now, start talking."

"Alright, so it all began with my apparent 'death'."

* * *

After an hour of answering questions, Naruto and Michael pulled up into Michael's driveway and parked right next to Tracey's car.

"So your telling me that for the past nine years you've been searching for me and my family but can never come close to finding one." Michael laughed a bit as he got out of Naruto's Zentorno.

"Yeah, I know huh. I didn't spend my whole time looking for you though. I've also been robbing small banks, markets, and doing jobs for people who pay good money for the past nine years." Naruto exited his car as he scratched the back of his head.

"You're still a criminal ever since, huh. I still remember when Trevor and I started to train you into robbery when you asked if you could help. You really sucked back then but as time flew, you quickly became better as a criminal."

"Well, I did learn from the best."

"You sure did kiddo. You sure did. But how come during these past nine years you never even visited Trevor."

"Ehh, Trevor isn't really the first person I would go visit oif you guys thought I was dead. I don't want him to start getting up in my business once he knows I'm alive like he did with you back then. Though I know it will most likely happen soon."

"Yeah, Trevor is one psychotic bastard. But hey, so am I and you still put up with us." Michael and Naruto laughed at this as they came upon the entance to Michael's house. "Alright enough of this. Let's go reintroduce you the the family again. With you back I can see that this is one step closer to reforming the family I've lost."

Michael opened the door and walked inside soon followed by Naruto. Once they got inside, Michael decided to have Naruto wait in the back as he called his kids and Amanda down.

"Amanda! Kids! Why don't you come down here real quick. I got someone I want you guys to meet."

It took a few minutes for Michael to finally start hearing his family's footsteps as they walked down the stairs.

"What is it that you want now Michael." Amanda spoke as she came down stairs annoyed about her husband.

"This better be important dad. You just ruined my kill streak on righteous slaughter." Jimmy said as he walked down the steps with his controller still in his hands.

"Yeah, dad, can't you see I'm busy talking with my friends." Tracey walked down the stairs as she was texting on her phone.

"Now, now, family. I have a surprise in the back that I want you guys to meet."

"It better not be some old dog from the streets dad. Remember the last time you brought one in. That dog had problems." Jimmy sat down on the table as he pressed a hand onto his face

"Hey, that dog was a rare type of breed that's really hard to find here in Los Santos, and no it is not a dog. This person I want you guys to meet has been gone from our lives for quite a while, but now he's back" Seeing the confused looks on his family's faces, Michael turned and called out to the person outside the house. "You can come in now."

The back door of the house opened and walking in came someone that nearly took everyone's breath away.

"Family, I would like to reintroduce you to..." That was all he could say before Tracey suddenly rushed passed him and embraced Naruto in a big warm hug.

Looking up towards Naruto, Tracey put a hand to his cheek as a few tears started to come down her face. "Y-you're alive."

Naruto smiled as he looked down at Tracey **(Tracey is about a couple inches shorter than Naruto)** before returning the hug. He leaned down and kiss her forehead before whispering to her. "I'm back Trace, and this time I'm not going anywhere."

That was all Tracey needed to hear before she started to cry into his chest, she didn't care if her parents and brother saw her like this. All she wanted to do was stay in his arms for the time being as the warmth his body was radiating embraced her.

 _Half an hour later_

It's been half and hour since Naruto reunited with Michael's family. It's been half an hour since Tracey hasn't let go of Naruto, not that he mind or anything.

The De Santa's couldn't help but feel that a piece of their heart's has been restored from its sadness of the 'death' of Naruto.

Jimmy couldn't stop talking to Naruto about all the things that happened to him since he was presumed dead, much to Tracey's annoyance.

Amanda smiled as she turned to Michael and nodded in approval for bring a piece of their family back together.

Throughout the entire day the De Santa's took this opportunity to talk to their blond friend on everything that happened to them and himself when he was gone.

They eventually couldn't stop talking to each other all the way up to nightfall. Where Michael decided that it's time for everybody to go to bed.

"All right Naruto since it's getting late, and I don't want you to get mugged out there or shot, why don't you spend the night here with us." Michael said as he went to the closet and got him a pillow and blanket.

Looking around, Naruto saw that everyone was practically begging for him to stay the night. Tracey even started to hug him a little tighter to show that she wants him to stay.

"Sure, why not. It's getting late anyway and I don't feel like driving home."

"Great, you'll be taking the couch then." Michael then tossed him the blanket and pillow as everyone started to make there way towards their bedroom, even Tracey even though she didn't want to.

"Good night, Naruto." They all practically spoke at the same time.

"Good night!" He returned.

Once the lights turned out everything suddenly became quiet throughout the house.

Lying down on the couch, Naruto was constantly twisting and turning as he tried to find a comfortable angle to sleep in. This continued for the next twenty minutes until he finally gave up and sat up straight.

"Gahh, I can't sleep like this. The couch isn't even comfortable. If only..." His thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard ththe sound of feet softly making it ways down stairs.

"Who's their?" Naruto looked towards the stairs. His eyes soon adjusted to the darkness and saw someone standing there on the stairway.

"Hehe, sorry Naruto. Did I wake you up?" Tracey shyly said as she rubbed her head.

"No, you didn't wake me up Trace. I couldn't sleep anyway. This couch is just to damn uncomfortable."

"Oh." Tracey shyly replied.

Naruto gave a sigh before he suddenly felt a hand on his own and was starting to get dragged away from the living room and up the stairs.

"T-Trace, where are we going?" Naruto spoke as he felt Tracey warm slender hands wrap around his own.

"Towards my bedroom. Where else would I take you." Tracey replied once they reached the top of the stairs. "Come on."

"Are you sure your dad will be alright with this?" Naruto said as he entered the room, he was suddenly pushed down onto the bed which was really soft and easy to sleep on.

"Who cares what he thinks." Tracey then got on the bed and started to crawl towards him using all fours.

"Tracey, your bed isn't even big enough for the both of..." Naruto suddenly stopped as he felt a pair of lips on his own.

Tracey was lying down on his chest as she started make out with Naruto, the one person who stole her heart. It wasn't long until they both started to use their tongues on each other as they deepened the kiss.

Soon there lips parted from the lack of oxygen, leaving a trail of saliva that connected from their tongues.

"Why did you do that? Not like I mind or anything." Naruto smiled as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Tracey smiled at Naruto's sudden affection towards her. "It's because I love you Naruto. Ever since that day when dad came home saying you were dead caused half of myself to break away. I was devastated and I thought that I didn't deserve to be punished like this, so in an attempt to ease the pain in my heart, I went on countless dates with countless of men. But none of them didn't even come close to how you treated me when we were young, they didn't give me the love I was striving for, they weren't you."

Naruto suddenly felt something drip down onto his face, reaching towards the droplet he saw that it was water, but not any type of water. It was a tear. Looking back up towards Tracey's eyes he saw that she was beginning to lose control of her emotions again as tears started to come down her face.

Pulling her into a hug, Naruto whispered to her. "Don't worry Tracey, I'm here for you now. You can let it out. I'm here for you, now and forever."

Tracey suddenly let herself go as she cried herself to sleep onto Naruto's chest. She needed him so much during these past nine years, but he was no where to be found. Until today.

Looking up toward the ceiling, Naruto wondered if all of this could have been avoided if he wasn't shot and 'killed' that day. Who knows, only time can tell.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

 **Tell me if you guys think this chapter was rushed and could use improvement or if it was fairly good.**

 **Feedback would be nice.**

 **I'm still waiting for more questions if you guys are confused on some parts. Don't be shy and feel free to ask me anything.**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for reading.**

 **And as always, I will see you...**

 **In the next chapter.**

 **BUH-BYE**

 **P.S. Don't forget to vote on the poll if you want the harem or not.**

 **P.P.S I won't release a new chapter until I update my other story. Just so you guys know.**

 **This chapter was re-uploaded to fix come errors I made.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to** ** _"The Blonde Criminal."_**

 **Quick reminder to all of you that I have officially closed the poll for anymore votes. I would have closed it a few chapters later in this story but apparently so many of you guys voted 'Yes' that there was no way for the people who voted 'no' could catch up. I was really surprised when I saw the yes's out voted those of you who said 'no'.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry to those of you who didn't want to see a harem and hope that you will at least put up with this story or wait for another story story that doesn't have a harem which might be posted by someone else or myself.**

 **Jaykid1 :3**

 **To those of you guy's who wanted a** **harem, these are the women that I figured could be part of it.**

 **Harem:**

 **Tracey (Obviously, she's the main girl.)**

 **Cheetah**

 **Chastity**

 **Nikki**

 **FuFu**

 **Sapphire**

 **Natalia Zvervona**

 **Molly Schultz**

 **Ursula**

 **Debra (Floyd was to much of a bitch to deserve her. I don't understand why Debra chose Floyd as her fiance, she could do so much better.)**

 **If you wish for me to remove any of these girls then just ask, but I will only remove that woman if a lot of people want it removed.**

 **I might add one or two more girls depending if I can find anything that can suit my 'tastes' as well as your guy's. Feel free to recommend one though.**

 **These are also some girls that have been recommended but I don't know if you guys would want any of them to be in. If so then leave your opinion in a review if you would like them to be added.**

 **The girls are:**

 **Antonia Bottino**

 **Lacey Jonas**

 **Saeeda Kadam**

 **I will not add Amanda though, I have reasons why I wouldn't add her but they're not anything important. I plan to fix her marriage with Michael though, I can tell you that.**

 **Oh, and I'm also probably gonna look for a Beta Reader to read and correct anything I have wrong on _"The Blonde Criminal"_ and _"The Void_ _"_. You can Beta read both of them or just one of them, it doesn't matter.**

 **That's all I pretty much have to say to you guys.**

 **Now without a further a do...**

 **Let the story continue**

 **Enjoy... Or not, your choice.**

* * *

The smell of strawberry's filled his nose as he started to awake from his slumber. Stirring a little bit, he slowly opened his eyes only to see the place where the scent of strawberry's was coming from. Her hair, Tracey's hair.

Once Naruto was fully awake, he looked around the room clueless on where he was. Giving out a sigh, he lied his head back onto Tracey's pillow and pulled her a little closer towards him. "That's right, I slept with Tracey in her room last night." He mumbled softly.

He blinked a few times before he turned his head and looked out of the window. From outside, he saw that the sun was starting to rise over the horizon. Apparently, feeling the light of the sun started to wake Tracey up as it was shining on her face.

Naruto smiled as he watched Tracey squirm in her sleep, she was just so adorable when she was like this. It didn't last long though until her eyes started to flutter open.

As soon as Tracey woke up from her slumber she felt someone under her that was giving her warmth, slowly looking up she saw the man who she fell in love with back when they were teenagers. She smiled before she leaned up and kissed him right on his forehead. First, it was just one kiss on his head, then he returned it, then it was another on his cheek, then he returned it again, the next thing you knew they were starting a full blown make out session as there tongues explored one another. She let out a slight 'eep' as he grabbed her body and flipped her over so he was the one on top. She apparently started to get turned on through these sudden events causing her to lean up to him as their crotches started to grind against each other through their clothes.

As they kept kissing, Naruto slipped his hands under her her shirt and started to massage her breasts earning a moan of pleasure from his fellow 'blonde'.

Tracey grabbed her shirt, their lips still locked to each other, and started to slowly remove it so her bare skin can be shown. They didn't get much further than that once they were interrupted by her door opening.

"Hey, Tracey. Have you seen Narut- WOAH!" Jimmy quickly shut the door, leaving behind his very furious sister who was blushing a little for being caught.

"Jimmy, you asshole!" Tracey yelled as she grabbed her pillow and threw it at her door.

Naruto chuckled as he got off of Tracey and sat on her bed. He should also be as mad as Tracey right now, but knowing Jimmy since they were young, he knew something like this was bound to happen. He was just happy it wasn't Michael or Amanda that walked in. If they had then they would have probably get all protective of Tracey despite knowing each other for a long time. "Hey, it could have been worse."

Tracey got up from her bed and went toward her drawer in order to get a new pair of underwear, she then went over to her closet and got herself a short shirt and a pair of jeans before she started to head out of her room.

"Where are you going?" Naruto watched her grab a towel before she looked back at him.

"I'm just gonna go take a shower in order to cool myself from what Jimmy so happened to walk into." Tracey yelled the final seven words downstairs. She looked back toward's Naruto who just so happen to get up from her bed and walk towards her.

"Alright, I'll be at the back if you need me."

Tracey smiled as the two shared another kiss again. "How about, we go enjoy ourselves in the pool later."

"We'll see, till then I'll keep that offer in mind." Naruto smiled before they broke apart.

Tracey smiled before she turned and started to head for their bathroom as Naruto stared at her. She jumped a bit as she felt Naruto smack her ass, causing her to start swaying her hips all the way until she reached the bathroom.

Turning around, she saw Naruto was still looking at her, so she decided to tease him a bit. Tracey took off her shirt allowing Naruto to see her bra before she started to unclip it from her chest. As soon as she unclipped her bra she let it fall to the floor as she closed the door to the bathroom before Naruto can see her breasts.

Naruto was leaning against the railing as he looking at the closed door that led towards the bathroom. He had to admit, he was turned on from what Tracey did but it wasn't enough to get himself stiff. "Oh the things I would do to break you Trace, just you wait." Naruto smiled, he then turned and started to walk downstairs where Amanda will eventually be at.

As soon as he got downstairs he saw Amanda in the kitchen washing some dishes as she hummed to herself. Taking a closer look, he saw that she was in her sports outfit, specifically her tennis outfit. It seems like she was gonna go play tennis somewhere soon, but where?

"Hey Amanda, have you seen Jim?" Naruto asked as he grabbed an apple from the table before taking a bite.

Looking back, Amanda saw the person that will probably help her out in some family problems. "Oh, Hello Naruto. Unfortunately, I haven't seen Jimmy in a while. The last time I saw him was when he rushed down stairs and out the door. I asked him where he was going but he only told me that he was going to sell something by the beach, saying he needed some money or something along those lines."

"Oh, I see. That's fine then." Naruto took a seat at the table as he kept munching on his fruit.

"Do you need him for something?" Amanda spoke curiously before she turned serious. "Did he do something wrong?"

"Well, he did kind of barge into Tracey's room uninvited." Naruto said, leaving out the part when Jimmy saw Tracey and him about to take each other on her bed.

*Scoff* "I can't believe that boy, even though I told him multiple times not to go into her room without permission, he still does it anyway. What am I gonna do with him?" Amanda turned off the water from the faucet before she grabbed a towel and wiped her hands.

"There's nothing you can do for him anymore other than support what he wants to do, though sometimes you won't like it. He's a grown man now Amanda, he can do whatever he wishes in his age that no kid can do. On the way he'll experience situations where he'll have to put up with more shit than what Michael or anyone of you guys gave him. Even though he might be a lazy 'kid' right now, he'll eventually realize that the world isn't going to help him change his life unless he has the will to change it. He has the right to make his own choices since he's an adult, he's what now... 22 years old?"

"23." Amanda corrected, she turned around and faced Naruto as she leaned on the counter. "You know Naruto, through what you just told me. It seems like you have a specialty on becoming a therapist or something. Maybe you can help my family as well as Michael sometime. You know, like one of those family meetings where we talk about our problems with each other or someone else."

"We'll see Amanda, we'll see."

Amanda smiled and was about to head to the back yard but before she could, she saw her husband lying their in one of those poolside chairs as he was talking to some man she has never met at all. From here she could tell that the man was black and seemed to dress like those other people south of Los Santos. Her family and herself try to avoid that area of Lost Santos plenty of times, knowing that only bad things can happen there at random moments.

This man her husband was talking to was Franklin.

"Who's that?" Amanda asked out loud drawing Naruto's attention to what she was looking at.

Getting up from his seat, Naruto walked next to Amanda and looked at where she was looking only to see what of his friends down south talking to his 'former' criminal colleague. "Since when did Franklin get here?"

Amanda looked at Naruto confusingly on who he was talking to.

"It's his name, look I'll talk to you later Amanda. I'm gonna see what he wants." Naruto opened the door to the back yard and started to walk over to the other two, leaving behind a very curious Amanda who just shrugged before walking away to do whatever she needed to do.

As he came closer upon the two, Michael eventually noticed his presence, where he then got up from his seat. "Naruto! Hey, why don't you come join me and my new companion here. We were just about to head out to get a beer at some bar I like not to far away from here."

Franklin looked behind him, as he was sitting down, only to raise his eyebrows at seeing someone he knew with Michael. "Ruto? What are you doing here, man?"

"I should be asking the same thing to you, Franklin." Naruto spoke as he crossed his arms together.

"Wait, so you two know each other already." Michael pointed between the two.

"Yup, I met Franklin a while back before he went to prison for a while." Naruto explained.

Looking at Franklin, Michael couldn't help but smirk. "Ahh, so you are a little experience in criminal work." He crossed his arms as he looked at Franklin. "So, what did you do to end up in the big house?"

Franklin glared at Naruto for revealing part of his past to someone he didn't fully know yet giving an annoyed sigh, he turned to Michael. "Shit, I didn't do much. I just sold drugs here and there for some fuckin drug dealer named Marcus, whom I killed later on."

"That's great, at least you've had your first kill. How'd it feel for you? Usually the first kill put's the person into shock for a while." Michael asked him, wanting to know a bit more about him.

"Honestly, man. I didn't feel nothin but anger once I killed that dude. I guess I'm not like most killers." Franklin leaned forward as he set his hands on his knees.

Michael gave a nod understandingly, there wasn't a lot of people in the world who can witness their first kill and not be shocked about what they've done. It's just the matter of how you do it and how you take it.

Looking towards Michael, Franklin wanted to know how he knew Naruto. "How about you?"

"What about me?"

"You know. How did you first meet Naruto?" Franklin looked between the two.

"Well, I first met the kid back in North Yankton, when my daughter Tracey brought him over from her high school. At first I didn't like him for being around my daughter so much since he was a Senior and my daughter was a Sophmore. She became very nice to him and cared for him more than she cared for her own family. It was like she'll take his side than ours anytime, anywhere, anyplace." Michael looked at Naruto smiling a bit. "Months have passed since we first met Naruto and pretty soon we all loved and cared for him as if he was one of our own. Soon, I took him under my wing and showed him everything he needed to know in order to be a successful criminal in life. Even though my family protested on this idea, we did it anyway with or without their consent. The two of us, as well as another criminal colleague, have done many heists together since then and became much more better in our lives."

"So why not continue doing more heists?" Franklin looked confusingly at him.

"I wish it was that easy kid, but I already told you. I'm a retired criminal, besides it will be really difficult to continue killing and robbing since our nine years of separation from each other?" Michael lied down on one of his poolside chairs as he place his hands behind his head.

"Why were you guys separated for nine years?"

Looking at Franklin, Michael started to get a little annoyed. "You know you ask to many questions."

"Shit, sorry man. I'm just trying to know what happened."

"Yeah, well keep this up with the wrong people and the next thing you'll know you'll find yourself killed. Besides you're asking the wrong person for that question." Michael let out a sigh.

Looking towards each other confusingly, Franklin and Naruto shrugged their shoulders at one another.

Getting up from his seat, Michael spoke. "You know what, enough of this chit chat. Let's go get that drink " He stretched his limbs out causing them to pop a bit before he started to make his way towards the front yard of the house, soon followed by Naruto and Franklin. "We're taking my wife's car."

"Sure, I don't got a problem with that." Franklin spoke walking beside Naruto.

As soon as they reached Amanda's car, Michael went into the drivers seat, Naruto went into the passenger seat, and Franklin hopped into the back seat. As soon as Michael turned on the car he received a call from his son, Jimmy. Looking at the caller for a sec, Michael then answered his phone before raising it towards his ear. "Hey Jim. I'm going for a drink w..."

"Dad, shit! I'm in our boat going down the Western Highway. It's, it's been stolen." Jimmy interrupted his father.

"What?! The yacht's been stolen?!" Michael spoke furiously causing Naruto and Franklin to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"I-I was trying to sell it. I know you didn't want it sold, but I needed the money and they don't wanna buy it, they just wanna take it. I'm hiding in the head."

"You're insane!" Michael yelled furiously. "Alright, I'm coming. For my boat." He then hung up his phone before he stomped on the gas pedal and proceeded his way towards the Western Highway.

"Alrighty then. Change of plans, my darling boy is in trouble."

"Ey, don't worry man. We'll help you out. If Ruto knows yo ass then I can at least help you with somethin like this." Franklin spoke, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah, Jimmy's still family to me. Even though I can see he has his ups and downs." Naruto leaned his arm out of Amanda's car.

"Yeah, I can tell. Even though this might be a little late, I can at least tell you something on how to become successful in this world." Michael made a sharp turn towards the highway. "Lesson number one: don't ever have kids."

Franklin lightly scoffed at this. "Hey man look, if I ever have kids. I don't think no parenting issues would arise over who had boat privileges and who don't."

"Yeah, same here, but I at least want to have a family one day. It's just something I've kept in my mind for the past years." Naruto agreed.

"Alright kid, but when you're life becomes as fucked up as mine then don't come running back to me asking for advice or shit. You're just gonna receive an 'I told you so' and then you're on your own." Michael frowned a bit.

"Trust me, that shit's not gonna happen to me. I'm already learning from your mistakes." Naruto smiled a bit as they neared the highway.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind, forget what you just heard."

Deciding to take this conversation elsewhere, Franklin decided to speak up. "Hey man, that boat you were talking about earlier. Where the boat at?"

"My boat, ha, she's been hijacked. They're somewhere on the western highway." Michael informed.

"Man ain't you worried." Franklin spoke trying to refer to Michael's son.

"About my boat? Yeah, I am. She was fucking expensive to buy but it was pretty worth it."

"But you can always buy another boat." This caused Naruto to agree to what Franklin was saying, but he know boats aren't cheap. It's gonna be a while until he can buy another one.

"Yeah, tell my accountant that. I don't think he would agree on me buying another one."

"Man, you can always get credit for one."

"And have you come repo it? No thank you."

Franklin shut his mouth after that. If he continued he would have angered Michael to a point where it will surely fuck him over.

Naruto looked at Michael for a while knowing that everything in his life and his family's lives have just become fucking horrible with one another. Everyone in the family has problems with each other, he wasn't used to this sudden separation between everyone. He gave out a long sigh before turning his head onto the road. " _How am I going to fix this."_

As soon as they came upon the highway, they saw a truck rushing by honking it's horn for people to get out of the way as it carried a boat behind it.

"Oh! There! There! There it is! That's my boat!" Michael yelled, he pushed the gas medal and started to chase the speeding truck that was carrying his boat.

As they came closer, they saw that the truck was cutting between lanes and sometimes ramming against civilian vehicles just to get them out of the way. Michael had to dodge a few cars that the truck rammed just so he wouldn't get slowed down.

"Your boat is in a fuckin' hurry man!" Franklin held on to Naruto's seat as they dodged vehicles left and right.

"Yeah, well, we'll catch 'em." Michael said as he put a little more pressure on the gas.

"We got a plan?" Franklin spoke as they were nearing the rear of the boat.

"Sure, once I get us up close..." He paused a bit once he saw the truck ram another vehicle out of the way. "... you two are the boarding party."

"Got it." Naruto said as he started to climb up onto the hood of Amanda's car.

"Shit, I can't believe we're doing this." Franklin said as he got ready for his turn.

"You'll be fine, just follow Naruto's lead. He's done this plenty of times before. If things get to hot, I got a piece in the glove box, I'll cover you two with it."

"Oh, yeah, man. Fine, just fucking fine. So you thought of everything right?"

"Franklin! You pretty much agreed to help with this shit. Stop bitching and grow some fuckin balls. You wanted to know the old ways of doing things, well this is the old way." Naruto yelled out as he balanced himself on the hood of the car. He then jumped on the rear end of the boat before he looked back and waited for Franklin to jump as well.

"Ey, I didn't know you guys done this shit back then. This is just crazy." Franklin climbed on top of the hood before balancing himself out. "Shit fuck me man, fuck my life." He muttered to himself. He took a deep breath before jumping on the boat, barely latching his arms on the rear as well as one of his legs.

"Yes!" Michael smiled seeing that both of them were now on the boat.

Naruto came and helped Franklin up onto the boat before he can slip and fall to his death.

"Hey be careful with my boat! I want that thing in one piece. Make sure to help my son out of their as well!" Michael yelled out.

"You got it." Naruto then turned behind him just in time to see someone coming out from inside of the boat.

"You guys are so dead!" The man spoke as he made his way towards them in order to kick them off the yacht. That however failed once Naruto pushed his leg to the side before punching him straight in the balls. The man gave a painful scream before he was grabbed and tossed off the boat. He probably would have lived if he hadn't been run over by Amanda's car. Sadly he did though.

"Hey kid! Don't throw people at the car! You have four lanes you can push them off of." Michael yelled. The reason for this was because he almost lost control of the vehicle when Naruto threw the man on the lane he was on.

"My bad Mikey." Naruto laughed a bit. He remembered how serious he could get at moments like this. Ah, Good old memories.

Before Franklin and Naruto can move any further up the boat, a Hispanic man came out of the boat in order kill the two intruders. But unlike the previous person. This one brought a pistol with him.

The two were taken by surprise on having someone pointing a weapon towards them.

"Que paso mi amigo. Aren't you a little afraid from being so close to death." The Hispanic man chuckled as he still aimed his pistol at the two.

"Shit!" Michael mumbled as he saw what was happening. He quickly opened the glove box and pulled out the pistol before aiming at the man with the gun. But their was one problem, he couldn't shoot the man if Naruto and Franklin were in the way.

"Shit Ruto, what are we gonna do man!" Franklin yelled a little panicked on having a gun pointed at him.

"Hehe, your black friend seems to know fear when he's near one. What about you Asian puto." The man spat as he pointed the gun at Naruto as he waited for a response, but the response never came. "Not gonna answer. Hmm, well. You're gonna die then."

"Franklin, duck." Naruto told his friend seeing how serious this man in front of him was.

"Huh?"

The Hispanic man then cocked his pistol signaling he was about to shoot them.

"Duck!" With that said. Naruto and Franklin both hit the floor just in time for a bullet to pass over their heads and into the Hispanic mans arm.

"Arggh! Fuck me!" The Hispanic man dropped his gun and held his arm in pain. Before he can fully process what happened, he was lifted up into the air and got punch in the gut.

Naruto leaned his face close towards the man before whispering. "Now, you listen and you listen good. I know fear. I know how it looks, how it smells, and how it tastes. Someone like you, a rookie, a nobody hasn't got a feeling of what real fear looks like and probably never will. To prove might point, I'll show you that you don't look anything like fear." As soon as he was done saying that, Naruto punched the man in the stomach before he tossed him off the boat. Killing him from the speed he was tumbling on once he hit the road.

"Holy shit!" Franklin exclaimed surprised to see what had just happen. It took him off guard at seeing something like this display in front of him, and to top it all, it was hosted by his own friend. Maybe there's more to Naruto than he thought.

"So, he still got his crazed self in him." Michael mumbled to himself after watching what Naruto did. "At least he can control it."

"Ok, now go find Jimmy!" Michael yelled from his car.

"Dad?! Is that you!" Naruto and Franklin heard the familiar voice of Michaels son.

"Not just your dad Jim. I'm also here." Naruto replied before he went over and opened the hatch jimmy was hiding from.

"Big Bro Naruto! Man, am I glad to see you!" Jimmy smiled as he got out of the hatch. He then noticed that he wasn't alone and saw the same person he saw back in Simeon's Dealership. "Wait? You're that guy from the dealership! Why are you even here?"

"Yup! And it's a long story bro!" Franklin replied.

Before they can take this conversation even further, the truck hit a bump causing the sail pole to turn towards the three. Franklin and Naruto were lucky enough to duck under it before it could hit them, but the same thing couldn't be said about Jimmy.

"Oh Shit!" Jimmy yelled in panic as he barely managed to hold on to the pole. He looked under him and saw the road moving fast under him causing his face to turn pale at wondering what would happen if he let go right now. "Arrghh! Dad! Help! Help! Help!"

"Son of a bitch!" Michael cursed at seeing what was happening, it didn't help either as he saw two more hijackers come out of his boat and started to duke it out with Naruto and Franklin.

"Michael! Hurry up and get your son! You know Amanda will be on your ass if something happens to him!" Naruto yelled as he pried a hijacker off him before quickly throwing him off the boat. He then went to go assist Franklin from his fight.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm working on it!" Michael waited for the perfect opportunity to get under Jimmy without any cars halting him from moving forward. A few seconds passed by until he finally found that right moment to get the vehicle under Jimmy.

"Ahh, I'm slipping! Somebody help me, I'm gonna die!" Jimmy pleaded as tears started to come out of his eyes.

"Don't worry Jim! I'm here! All I need you to do now is let go!" Michael spoke from under him.

"Are you crazy! There's no way I'm gonna do that!"

"Well it's our only option Jim! You better make your decision fast because I'm running out of time!" Michael reasoned, the reason for this was because he saw cars closing up on him in the distance.

"Isn't their any other way!"

"No, there isn't. The only two options you have are letting go and me saving your life. Or you becoming road chum! Which one is it gonna be!" Michael yelled at him. He soon saw the cars were almost upon them, giving him little to no time. "Jimmy! Pick now! We're out of time!"

"Oh mother of Jesus, I hate my life." Jimmy closed his eyes, not wanting to look down, before he let go of the sail. "Fuck me!"

He plunged down onto the back seat of his mom's car before he then quickly sat up and hung on to the side of the vehicle. As soon as Michael caught his son, he slowed down enough for him to pull the vehicle right behind the truck. He was lucky he made it in time otherwise he would have crashed into another vehicle, ruining his chance on getting his boat as well as losing Franklin and Naruto.

"The fuck is wrong with you, kid?!" Michael yelled furiously at his son.

"Dad?!"

"Don't "Dad" me, you little shit. You better hope she's still seaworthy!" Michael spoke annoyingly, referring to his boat. Once he said that, he turned his attention back to his companions that were still aboard his boat before honking to them. "Hey, come on back here. We'll shoot the lock from the behind the truck, it'll detach itself from my boat!"

Hearing this, Franklin and Naruto nodded before they slowly started to walk to the rear of the boat.

"Aight then! First get the car closer! I ain't jumpin from here!" Franklin yelled as he grabbed a bar for support. As soon as the car was close enough, Franklin took a deep breath before he jumped off the boat and onto the hood of the car. "Shit!"

"Remind me not to come to you for parenting advice!" Franklin yelled from the hood of the car.

Michael chuckled a bit at this. "Hurry it up, kid. We still have one more person on the boat!" Michael informed Franklin.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Franklin muttered as he got over the windshield and onto the passenger seat of the car, he then hopped from their toward the back seat sitting right next to Jimmy.

"Alright kid. Your turn." Michael yelled at Naruto.

Naruto only gave him a nod before he took a big jump and landed right in the passenger seat of the car.

"Ten out of ten!" Michael smiled a bit as Naruto adjusted himself onto the seat. "That everyone? Alright, time to get my boat back."

"This is getting really weird, pop." Jimmy spoke not liking the idea. Before anybody could give a response, they heard a nasty sound coming under the hood of the vehicle. "Ohhh, now that doesn't sound good.

"Damn, that's the engine, man. We ain't chasing shit in this thing." Franklin informed, apparently Michael didn't like the idea.

"No, no, no!" Michael muttered as he saw his boat getting further and further away from him to the point where he couldn't see it anymore. "Ahhh, my fucking boat."

Naruto was about to say something but Jimmy beat him to it.

"Hey... It's just a thing! At least you still got a son..." Jimmy reasoned but was afraid of how his father would act right now.

"My boat!"

"It's just a thing!"

"My boat!"

"Please stop doing that... Listen... I fucked up okay... I'm not going to lie. That was... a really bad judgement call... but... shit, Dad. I nearly died, and all you give a shit about is this fucking boat!" Jimmy yelled slightly heartbroken at how his father is acting. Sure he may not like his dad a lot, but it hurts to see a relative not giving a shit about you even if you guys don't get along.

Naruto would have said something to the both of them, but he couldn't find the right words as of now.

"No... It's not that... It's"

"All we do is scream at each other..." Jimmy interrupted. "... no wonder I can't get a job... it's all your fucking fault. Or, it's not.. but It's partly your fault. I... I mean. I just want to impress you."

"By selling my boat to some gangbangers?"

"I know it sounds dumb when you put it like that... but all you do id day dream and get angry."

"Look, I love you, Jimmy, but you're an asshole, and right now, with my boat disappearing over the horizon, that's all I could see..."

With that done and said, Michael officially ended this conversation/argument with his son. Franklin looked at the two not knowing what to say, he doesn't know the relationship between Michael and his family, but he's not exactly at the position to ask him. Naruto could only sit back and hear this argument happening between Father and Son, he would have said something a long time before this argument happened. But what would he say? What would he do? He doesn't know how far distant Michael and his family became. Just by this very moment, this very second, he could tell that they indeed changed more than he knew them nine years ago. The only question remaining in his head was, 'Can he fix it?'

"Hey, there's a chop shop back there, dawg. You drive us there, we can get the ride fixed." Franklin stated referring to the Los Santos Customs, luckily Michael knew what Franklin was saying and started to head towards there.

"Franklin, Naruto, would you two do me a favor and give this kid a ride home after they've fixed this thing? I want to headbutt the road in peace."

"We'll get it done, dawg. No problem." Franklin replied

"Thank's kid. Hey do me a favor and call me a taxi. Will you?"

"No problem." Franklin pulled out his phone and started to dial the number while Naruto and Michael had a conversation of their own.

"So, Michael. Is this really how you guys turned out."

"Yeah, kid. I hate to admit it but this is us. The real us right now. Ever since that day, that very day, had changed us."

"But you guys can still change back to the way you used to, right?"

Michael gave a long sigh before he wiped his face. "I don't know kid, I don't know."

"Hey, this the place up here. Me and Naruto know this dude, man. His name is Hao. He goin' look after us until the ride is fixed.

"Alright, take what's in my pocket - a couple thousand bucks. That'll cover it, right?" Michael reached in his pocket and gave the money he had on him to Naruto

"Yeah, I think that'll cover it." Naruto spoke once he grabbed the money.

"Good." Michael spoke a little relieved. He then went and parked right outside of the gate before getting out of Amanda's car. "Are you sure you guys are fine."

"Yeah, don't worry Michael. I've been doing this for quite a while." Naruto spoke confidently as he scooted to the driver side while Franklin hopped over to the passenger side.

"Alright, just checking."

"Hey, Michael. I'll drop this off at your house once we get the car fixed alright. Go take this time to enjoy yourself for the moment." Naruto reasoned, he then saw Michael wave his hand passed him which he had to presume it was the taxi Franklin called up.

"Alright, listen thanks for today Naruto, you too kid I appreciate it. If you guys like, stop back out to the house and we'll talk." Michael then turned and walked to the taxi that pulled up behind Amanda's car.

"Fo sho' man. Hey, sorry we didn't get yo boat." Franklin yelled towards Michael as he entered the taxi, Michael responded to him by waving his hand to him before he entered the cab and have it drive off to who knows where.

"Yeah, alright. Let's trick this whip, homie!" Jimmy grew excited that he might actually get to help tune up a vehicle.

"Yeah, not gonna happen Jimmy. This is your moms car so we're not gonna change it into anything she doesn't want." Naruto laughed a bit as he started the car and drove towards the Lost Santo's garage entrance

"Aw come one Naruto. This'll be fun." Jimmy whined a bit

"Maybe some other time." With that done and said, Naruto beeped the horn letting the people inside know that there are customers outside waiting for them to open the garage. once the garage opened, Naruto drove Amanda's car into LS Customs where they then spotted their other asian friend, Hao.

"Hao, my nigga. Ey how ya been?" Franklin spoke as he got out of the car and walked over to him.

"I'm doin good Frank." Hao smiled as they both clapped their hands against each other. He then heard someone else come out of the vehicle that was in his shop, turning towards the person who just got out, he couldn't help but smile as he saw one of his other friends that was recently gone for a while. 'Naruto! It's so good to see you again brutha!"

Naruto widened his arms apart as he and Hao hugged and patted each others back. "You too Hao. Sorry I didn't notify any of you guys that I would be gone for a while."

"Nah, it's all good man. Shit, I would have probably done the same thing too." Hao and Naruto laughed at this. "So, I'm guessing you guys didn't come all the way here just to say hello."

"Yeah that's right, dawg. We just came here to see if you can fix the engine in this ride here." Franklin pointed toward the vehicle Jimmy was stlll sitting at.

Noticing the other person in his shop that he was not familiar with he started to raise suspicion. "Hey, who's the kid?"

"I'm not a kid, man. I'm 23 years old for christ sake." Jimmy spoke a little offended on being called a child.

"You're still a kid to me with that bloated belly of yours. Including your clothes man. They ain't to bad but they are surely not my taste in style."

Hearing this, Jimmy looked down toward himself. "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Alright enough, Hao. We didn't come here to start some unwanted scene. Can you just see if you can fix the engine?" Naruto stepped in just in case things started to go down south with Hao and Jimmy.

"Yeah, no problem. Pop the hood up, let me take a look." Hao stated. Once he heard the hood pop open he lifted it up only to be greeted by smoke that just suddenly blew from the engine. Naruto, Hao, and Franklin coughed a bit on breathing in some of the smoke. Soon eventually, the smoke cleared off leaving the three to re-breath some fresh air. "Man.." *Cough* "You guys really fucked up the engine. What did you two do to it that suddenly did this sort of damage."

Hao leaned on the vehicle as he looked over the engine.

"Ha, we were helping one of Naruto's old friends on taking back his hijacked boat. We couldn't reclaim it though once the engine blew out, man." Franklin responded to the question.

"So you think you can fix it?" Naruto asked

"Think I can fix it?" Hao, chuckled a bit. "I don't think I can fix it. I know I can, or if you guys like I could give you a new one instead. I just had the same type of engine like this shipped to me last week."

Naruto looked at Franklin wondering if what he should do.

"Don't look at me, dawg. It's your friends ride." Franklin raised his hand at Naruto's questioning gaze.

Naruto thought about it for a second before he coming to a conclusion. "You know what. Yeah. Replace the engine man. In my opinion, it's best to get a new engine when you get the chance rather than repairing one that might break down again."

"Haha, that's true Ruto." Hao spoke as he got his tools assembled. "Oh, and that'll be $2,000 dollars." He smiled a bit as he went and grabbed his engine hoist and started to drag it toward the area the new engine will be located at.

"Cash or check!?" Naruto yelled as he watch Hao disappear around the corner.

"Cash!" He heard him yell back.

Naruto smiled before he turned and headed to where Jimmy was at. He soon spotted him outside LS Customs as he was playing on his phone. "Jimmy!"

"Naruto!?" Jimmy slightly yelled as he jumped a bit from Naruto's unexpected arrival. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still with your two other buddys."

"Nah, Jimmy. Hao just started to fix your moms car and Franklin looks like he's gonna help Hao." Naruto leaned against a wall next to him.

"But, that doesn't explain why you're still here." Jimmy again asked.

Naruto gave a long sigh before continuing "Well, you know that time when you and your old man were arguing a moment ago?" He leaned his head up so his eyes were looking at the sky as well as placing a foot on the wall.

"Yeah. What about it?

"What was that all about. I know you guys don't get along like you used to, that includes your entire family."

Jimmy gave a sigh before he started to explain. "I honestly don't know Naruto. Ever since we thought you were dead, things have never been the same. Sure we all mourned your 'death' together when we went to your funeral, but ever since then my family and I started to get into constant arguments and fights with each other all the time. Since that day, things have took a sudden turn for us that I wasn't... that we weren't prepared for. I don't know. We've been holding grudges against each other and we still do, but... I don't know man."

Naruto gave a loud sigh before he patted Jimmy's back. "It's alright, none of you guys are at fault for this. It was just an unexpected event, that's all. One day, you'll guys will eventually go back to the way you used to be."

Jimmy smiled at Naruto's declaration. "The way we used to be? Huh. You know that's actually not a bad idea. I would do anything to go back to the way my family used to be."

"Sure you do Jim, sure you do." Naruto smiled before he started to walk away. Before he was completely gone he stopped in his tracks. "Oh yeah, before I forget, here, catch!"

"Hmm?" Jimmy turned just in time to catch a stack of cash that flew in his way. He stared at the stack of money in his hands as he began to count it. "Woah, Naruto where did you get this?"

"I'm rich Jimmy. I have a lot of money that I don't use anyway so I usually give it to those in need." Naruto smiled at Jimmy's utter surprise. "Oh, and give this back to your old man too."

Jimmy suddenly caught another stack of cash that was thrown to him, looking the stack he received, h knew this wasn't Naruto's money, it was Michael's money. He knew it was Michael's money because his dad is the only person he knows that would put a mark on his cash, and this stack had that very same mark. "W-Why are you giving this to me? Why not my dad?"

"Because, I think it's best you give this to him. Who knows, maybe it might just help begin fixing your relationship with him.." With that said, Naruto turned and started to walk away from Jimmy.

Jimmy stared at Naruto before he then whispered to himself as he smiled. "Naruto, thank you."

* * *

"Alright, that should do it." Hao closed the hood, letting the others know he was done with the vehicle "She's ready to go back onto the streets again boys."

Naruto, Franklin and Jimmy entered the vehicle before Hao tossed Naruto the keys for the car. As soon as Naruto caught the keys, he inserted it before twisting it allowing the car to be revived with a new engine.

"Nice." Jimmy spoke loving the sound his mom's car made once it turned on.

"Thanks Hao. Appreciate it." Naruto tossed the cash toward his friend before he started to exit the shop with the vehicle.

"No problem Ruto. What are friends for?" Hao replied as he watched them exit his shop.

"Hey see you later, dawg! Thanks for the help!" Franklin turned and yelled to Hao before they were back on the streets. The last thing Franklin saw was Hao waving at them before he turned and went back into his shop.

"So, what now?" Jimmy asked from the back of the car.

"Well, me and Ruto are just gonna drop yourself and the ride back at yo house, man." Franklin responded before Naruto could.

"Oh... Franklin was it?" Jimmy spoke trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, Franklin. Or the credit fraud guy, the home invader, you know what call me what you like, man."

"Hey, in my defense I didn't say you were a home invader."

"Yeah, but you were thinking it weren't you."

"Yeah... sorry." Jimmy laughed awkwardly, looking a little nervous.

"Nah, it's alright. Jimmy, ain't it? Or James?" Franklin spoke trying to ease up Jimmy's nervousness. He might not know him, but his friend sure does. So it might not be to bad to know a few people that his friend knows.

"Uh huh, Jimmy. Or just like... Jizzle?" Jimmy spoke not knowing what he was talking about.

Naruto and Franklin both laughed at this, catching on to what Jimmy just called himself. It might be amusing to them, but to Franklin, well, Jimmy just scored a few points with him.

"Nah man, I'll just stick with Jimmy, homie. It suits you." Franklin spoke as he still was laughing a bit.

"So, uhh, what's the deal man." Jimmy said, trying to change the subject. "You and my old man. I see you at the dealership. Then someone steals my whip. And Pop is all like, he's been down there to talk to you guys." Jimmy spoke trying to sound all tight and gangsta like.

"Yo pops did more than talk." Franklin spoke as he recalled what Michael did to Simeon and his dealership.

"What he do?" Jimmy stared at him confusingly. His dad didn't tell him much on what happened to his SUV, but he knew there was more to it. And Franklin here knew exactly what happened.

"Look man, if he ain't tell you. I ain't gonna tell you. But I lost my fuckin' job and I thought maybe he could help me find a new one."

"Dude, my dad is retired. Like, fully. His only marketable skills are watching TV and daytime drinking."

*Sigh* "Man, look, I dunno homie, he seems okay to me. Shit he saved yo ass." Franklin spoke knowing that there was more to Michael than there is to it.

"You and Naruto saved my ass." Jimmy said wanting to give credit to the both of them.

"Nah, nah, man. Well. Well, maybe us three are good together. Like, maybe we can get shit done we couldn't do separately." Franklin thought if Naruto, Michael, and himself started to work with one another then maybe they can pull something off. Shit, they almost had the boat, they would have had it too if the engine didn't fuck with them.

"If it keeps him calm and relaxed, then that's cool by me."

Naruto smiled at this as he kept driving, it just shows that Jimmy still has hope for his dad. Hope for reuniting into the people they once were. They just need a push in the right direction, at the same exact time. The same goes for Tracey and Amanda.

"Yeah, well, we'll see." Franklin continued

Jimmy all of a sudden started to look a little guilty. "Look, man. I'm sorry my dad lost you your job. It's hard out there. Tough. I mean I'm employmentally challenged at the moment."

"Oh, you got fired dude? Damn, that's rough." Franklin said knowing where he was coming from.

"Wait, you had a job?' Naruto asked confusingly.

"No, no, I didn't get fired as such. I didn't get a job."

"I've been there, homie. You been putting them resumes out there, but no one is hiring, huh?" Franklin interrupted.

"No, I didn't get a job. I never had a job." Jimmy responded.

"Excuse me?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"I-it just feels like hard work, life. The days just kind of disappear, you know. Hey, you guys play righteous slaughter?"

"Nah, not since the first couple." Franklin replied, crushing Jimmy's spirits a bit.

"I still have copy's of them but I never played them anymore. If you like I could give them to you when I come over again." Naruto stated.

"Wow, really? Thanks Naruto. You're the best." Jimmy spoke happily as he thought about one of his favorite games out there.

After a few more minutes of driving, Naruto finally arrived back at the De Santa residence.

"Hey, so since we're both like, unemployed, we could run together, you know." Jimmy spoke to Franklin a little excited as they got out the car.

"Pssh, I don't know man, I'll think about." Franklin and Naruto looked at each other before looking back at Jimmy.

"Yo, or, we could just, like, chop it, y'know? Play darts or get our drink on? Strip Clubs?" Jimmy spoke throwing out all these random ideas a lot of adults in Los Santos do in these days. "Come on man I get real crazy. We could even invite Naruto over. Right Naruto?" Jimmy looked at his blonde friend since he was a kid.

"Ha, yeah. Maybe one day." Naruto sat on the trunk of Amanda's car. Jimmy pumped his fists in success once he heard this.

"Yeah, I got your number should I need it, man. Hey-hey, you know what? Man, go easy on yo pops, dawg, alright?"

"Alright, church." Jimmy suggested thinking Franklin meant taking him to church or something like that.

"Pfft, exactly man" With that said, Jimmy walked into his house as Franklin went up to Naruto. "Hey yo, I'll catch you tomorrow, man. Today was just crazy."

Naruto and Franklin clapped each others hands before patting each others backs. "Yeah, I get it. See you tomorrow, man."

Franklin nodded before he exited the De Santa residence, entered his white buffalo, and drove off.

Naruto looked back at Michael's house wondering what he should do right now. Shrugging his shoulders he turned and started to walk away from the house before entering his Zentorno. He never noticed Tracey smiling at him from the window as she watched him drive off.

Turning around she looked at a picture she never thought she would put in her room again. It was a picture of a younger Naruto and herself smiling at each other as she rested her head upon his shoulder.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

 **Feedback would be nice.**

 **I would have added more in this chapter, like one more mission, but it was pretty much getting too long so I stopped it here.**

 **I have to say, at first I kind of regretted posting this story because I didn't know if I could balance the two story's on when one should be updated, but then I soon loved this choice I made.**

 **Anyway, I don't really have anything to say other than your opinions on the girls. If I get asked multiple times by multiple people on removing anyone of these girls, then I will set up a poll so you guys can go and vote.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading**

 **And as always,**

 **I will see you...**

 **In the next chapter.**

 **BUH-BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to "The Blonde Criminal".**

 **Now before I talk about anything. Here is the updated version of the harem:**

 **Harem:**

 **Tracey**

 **Cheetah**

 **Chastity**

 **Nikki**

 **FuFu**

 **Sapphire**

 **Natalia Zvervona**

 **Molly Schultz**

 **Ursula**

 **Debra**

 **Elisa Macallen (The girl with the abusive boyfriend)**

 **Lacey Jones**

 **Saeeda Kadam**

 **Paige Harris**

 **The Girls that I'm still thinking about are listed down below.**

 **Antonia Bottino**

 **Poppy Mitchell (I doubt it though. She was kind of weird.)**

 **Rae (She's the girl you play tennis with sometimes in the storymode. She doesn't appear all the time though.)**

 **Now I think this is a fine amount of girls that would be in the Harem...**

 **Shit! That's a lot! It doesn't look like a decent amount, it's more like massive. WTF am I doing?! Why do these girls gotta be so interesting to me!?**

 **Oh well. I can't help but find that these women have certain aspects about them that I feel attracted to. xD Did that sound creepy? I hope not.**

 **Anyway whether I'll add the three girls that are in the waiting list or not, I will not be adding anymore to the list. So if you have a suggestion at all, be in mind that even if I do find the girl interesting I will not add her at all. No more. Nada. This list is officially over! Right now in my opinion I think Rae is definitely gonna make the cut though, but other than that you guys decide on these girls. I'm so done choosing, if I even so much get more women that you guys would want to be included then my mind will be officially blown on how to make this shit work. I can handle with this amount since it'll be fairly easy to introduce them, but the challenge is how I'm gonna have them accept the fact of being in polygamy.**

 **You know what, next time when I create a story I will decide if there will be a pairing or not before I post it.**

 **Now onto the Questions.**

 **Q: Are you planning to follow the game all the way through?**

 **Well, yes. Yes I am. I might change a few stuff here and there though but other than that I will follow the story.**

 **Q:Will Naruto meet up with Trevor before Franklin and Michael do there first robbery?**

 **Hmm, I haven't thought about that yet. I will think about it though. I'll get back to it in a chapter or two.**

 **Q: Are you a guy?**

 **Yes I am.**

 **Q: Are you bored?**

 **Kind of.**

 **Q: Are the two question's above this by you?**

 **Yes, yes it is.**

 **If you read everything without stopping and going to the review section, then you're awesome. Now you can sit back and laugh at the people who went back to search for the questions on the stories review section.**

 **xD**

 **Ehh, who am I kidding. I doubt there'll be anyone getting tricked by it.**

 **Anyway, without a further a do...**

 **Let the story continue.**

 **Enjoy... Or not, your choice**

* * *

"Good morning Los Santos! In this mornings news, there has been a tragic accident by the Western Highway where a group of teens were speeding while intoxicated. The LSPD were trying to get them to halt their vehicle but instead of listening, they punched the gas pedal where they soon got into a massive collision against some police vehicles. Some of the officers were injured in this outbreak but the same thing couldn't be said about the teenagers. Now onto other matters..."

*Scoff* "Kids these days." Naruto mumbled. He was currently at his house sitting on a black leather couch as he continued to listen to the news reporter through his TV. Right now he was thinking if he should go pay Michael's family a visit. Maybe engage in a few activities with each other while they're at it.

Yup, it's decided. He'll pay them a visit soon enough. He then turned off the TV and was about to get up from the couch, but ended up having a phone call instead. Reaching toward his pocket he took out his phone and looked at the contact only to see that it was Franklin. Without another second to waste, he answered it.

"Yo, Franklin. What's up."

"Hey, dawg, sorry for calling but Lamar was just wonderin' if you could help us with somethin..." Franklin was then cut off by Lamar.

"Ey, get yo ass over here pronto my nigga." Lamar shouted through Franklins phone

"Nigga, stop yelling through my phone"

Naruto chuckled as he listened to this. "Yeah, no problem. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks man. Ey, meet us at my crib. We'll be waiting there for you."

"Alright then. See you in a few." Naruto then hung up his phone before grabbing his car keys and exiting his house. He got in his vehicle before turning it on.

"Ok, last time it took me 15 minutes to get to Franklin's house without stopping. Let's see if I can beat that record." Once he finished adjusting his mirrors. He switch gears before speeding out into the driveway.

* * *

Naruto pulled over his vehicle next to his two black friends before rolling down the window.

"Ahha, there's my homie" Lamar pointed both of his fingers at Naruto.

"Yeah, good to see you too Lamar." Naruto greeted. In return, Lamar fist pounded his chest before giving Franklin the spotlight. "Ey Franklin, not to sound like a bitch or anything, but where should I park my car? I'm not planning to have it towed right away."

"You can. just park it in my driveway. It's alright."

"You sure your aunt would allow it?"

"Don't worry man. If my auntie give yo ride any problems. I'll handle it." Franklin guaranteed.

"Alright man. You better be right." With that said, Naruto drove his vehicle in Franklins driveway before setting it to park.

*Bark* *Bark*

"Good to see you too Chop." Naruto greeted as Chop came running towards him once he got out of his car. He kneel'd on his right knee before he started to pet Chop's head.

*Bark*

"Come on homie, we ain't got all day, let's go." Lamar called out to his blonde friend before he and Franklin started to walk down the street.

"Alright, man." Naruto stood up from his position before following the two. "Come on, Chop."

*Bark*

"Alright, dawg. So what you two need help for?" Naruto asked as soon as he caught up with the two.

"Kidnapping, homie. That clown D, that OG fool from Ballas." Lamar replied

"Dawg, I told you; no more gangbanging retro-vengeance bullshit. I'm trying to make some fucking paper here. Not get my ass chase chased from the Ballas" Franklin exclaimed hearing this for the first time.

"Now hold on man, let's see just hear Lamar out this time." Naruto spoke earning a look of confusion from Franklin and a look of praise from Lamar.

"Exactly my nigga. Man why can't you be more like Ruto, dawg. He has all the shit a nigga can ask fo': clothes, money, property, cars, hell even bitches. He got everything yet he still hangs out with niggas like us. Us! The 'lower' class, dawg. He's always there to pick up our asses when we need it. That is a homie I can respect. Unlike your fool ass."

"Nigga, that's because he's a well trained professional in this type of shit. He's been running heists since he was 18 and not once has he been caught. Compared to us, we're just street punks." Franklin stated, recalling the stories Naruto told them when they were getting acquainted with each other.

Eventually the two started to argue with one another earning a few whimpers from Chop and an annoyed Naruto. Though he did find it kind of funny that this argument started because of him. Though it did get annoying fast.

"Enough... Enough!" Naruto slightly yelled out gaining Lamar and Franklins attention. "Alright man, look. Franklin, you wanna make some paper, then this might help you gain experience on how to be skilled enough to get paper. Michael won't help you out if your skills aren't well endowed. The only thing he's going to see you as right now is a get away driver and they don't get paid much. Though a driver with experience on the routes, the roads, the hidden passages, that's someone who's gonna get paid much more than the average getaway driver. From now on, try to study the routes you can take in Los Santos as well as San Andreas if it's possible."

"Man, I get it. I'll see what I can do about it." Franklin exclaimed.

"Good..." Naruto turned his gaze to Lamar."... and Lamar, don't get yourself killed, man. Even though you're someone that's loyal to his friends, you still fuck up more than usual

"Yeah yeah, homie. I get it, I fuck up sometimes." Lamar spoke as he thought about the past situations he's been in that was caused by him.

"You guys good?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the two. "Alright, now that that's out of the way. Let's go kidnap this fool from Ballas... Franklin, you're driving."

"Shotgun!" Lamar ran toward the passenger seat as he tossed Franklin the keys to his white Speedo

Franklin let out a soft sigh as he watched Naruto and Chop enter the back of Lamar's Van. Soon enough, he got in the driver's seat and started the van where Lamar eventually started to give him directions to where D was last seen.

* * *

"Ey, pull over right here. I've been told he was up in the alley.' Lamar nudged Franklin on his arm.

Franklin pulled up right on the side walk where the three then got out and started to head into the alley. Pretty soon they started to hear their targets voice as he talked to some chick.

"Ey, what's up boo? Ain't you little Laita's cousin?" D spoke to the woman as he sat on his motorcycle.

"Yeah."

"Damn' you short with it. I was just saying, I was trying to holla at you."

"And? You ain't hollerin at nothin over here."

"Why is it gotta be like that? I'm a OG..."

At this moment the three turned the corner before they quickly backed up so they wouldn't be spotted. The three took out there masks before tying it around there faces. When they were done they started to walk into the alleyway.

"Well shit, how about I put one of these X-pills up your ass crack? Next thing you know you're going to be begging for it."

"That's disgusting."

"What's happening now, D man? Ain't no fun if the gangstas can't have none. " Lamar interrupted gaining the two's attention.

"Man, fuck you Mark. I ain't sharing no ass with the CGF's" D stated.

"Ain't nobody sharing nothin'" The woman pointed out.

"Man, shut the hell up bitch." D yelled at the woman.

"Fuck you nigga!" She yelled back.

"Man, fuck ya'll. Hey ain't there a law against you mark-ass gangsta insignia-mask-wearing-motherfuckers?!" D yelled out to the trio.

"Oh, so what's up now, nigga? You snitchin' or somethin', nigga? Bitch ass nigga!" Lamar brought a pistol out tucked away in his shorts and pointed it at D.

"Fuck you nigga! I'm outta here!" D panicked at seeing a firearm pointed at him. He then sped passed Naruto and Franklin, who had to jump out of the way so they wouldn't get hit.

"Ey, come on! Let's get that nigga! Let's go!" Lamar yelled out before he, Naruto, and Franklin started to sprint towards the van. "Go, go, get in the van."

The three hopped inside the vehicle before Franklin turned it on and started to head down the street they saw D last take. "You see what he's driving man? Man, we in a van, motherfucker. We fucked!"

"Just drive man. We can catch him." Naruto encouraged

"Alright dawg, do us a favor and hold on to Chop. Thing's are about to get crazy."

Naruto turned his attention to Chop but ended up smiling as he watched Chop enjoy the way he jumped around from the back. "Don't worry. He's good."

*Bark*

* * *

"Damn, he got fucked up!" Lamar spoke as they witnessed D get hit by a bus, but apparently the impact wasn't strong enough to kill him. Though it was enough to knock him off his bike where he then started to run by foot.

"What you two waiting fo'. Take Chop and go get that fool." Lamar stated, causing Naruto, Franklin, and Chop to get out of the van.

"Nigga, you just sit on your ass there with yo feet kicked up high." Franklin annoyingly said.

Lamar just waved him off as he watched them chase after D.

"Come on, Chop. Come on, go bite his ass, get that motherfucker, Chop!" Franklin yelled out as he and Naruto were sprinting after D with Chop up ahead.

"He went over the fence!" Naruto yelled out once he saw D climb up the fence as if his life depended on it.

The two quickly climbed over it as well while Chop jumped through a hole made in the fence that was big enough for him to fit through.

From there on the hunt continued as they chased D everywhere he went.

* * *

"Oh fuck!' Franklin said as he watched D jump on the side ladder of a train before another train came by and blocked his view from him. As soon as the other train left, the two saw that D was no where in sight.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere." Naruto spoke as he looked at all the different places D could've hide. "Good thing ya'll brought Chop along."

*Bark*

"Yeah, he's great for things like this." Franklin ruffled Chop's head a bit. "Go on Chop. Find that fool."

*Bark* *Bark*

Chop turned his attention to the ground before he started to sniff it out. Soon enough, Chop indeed found a scent before he took off.

*Bark* *Bark *Bark*

"Ey, I think he found something." Franklin stated as the two watched Chop run around the corner before they quickly followed.

When they turned the corner they were taken by surprise by what they saw.

Chop was enjoying his time as he was fucking another dog. A male one to be exact.

"Wow, chop. I didn't know you swing that way." Naruto laughed a bit as he saw this.

"Nah, man. He'll just hump anything." Franklin stated before he grabbed Chop by the collar and pulled him off. "This ain't no time for humping, Chop. We got work to do."

Chop whimpered as he was pulled off from his fun time. Soon enough, he returned to sniffing the ground before taking off in another general direction with the two following shortly after.

*Bark* *Bark*

"What's that Chop? You think he's in one of these train carts." Franklin spoke.

*Bark* *Bark*

"Well alright then." Franklin then diverted his attention to Naruto. "Ey, you take one cart, I'll take the other. Just in case he tries to bail if we pick the wrong one."

"Alright." Naruto replied before he went and grabbed the handle to a train cart.

"Alright in a count of three. We'll open the carts at the same time." Franklin stated "One, two, three!"

The two opened the turned the latches to the train carts before sliding it open.

"Well look what we have here." Naruto spoke as he saw D cowering in the cart he opened. "You scared of dogs?"

*Bark* *Bark*

D's eye's grew wide before he made an attempt to bail. "Oh shit! Screw that dog man!"

"Go on Chop! Bite his ass!" Franklin encourage.

D didn't even make it 10 seconds before he was tackled down and bit by Chop.

"Agghhh!" D screamed in pain as Chops dug his fangs deep in his left arm.

"Good boy Chop. Good Boy!" Franklin spoke as he and Naruto arrived towards the fallen D where Naruto proceeded to take Chop off him.

"That bitch just fucking bit me, man!" D softly whimpered from the pain his arm was giving. Chop growled at him in a threatening composure causing D to tense up.

"Shut the fuck up, man!" Franklin yelled before turning his attention to Lamar's van that barely arrived. "Hey, man. Get over here!"

Lamar started to back up the van towards his homies while Franklin forcefully picked up D from the ground.

"Oh, shit, what the fuck, man. I ain't got no beef with the CGF!" D spoke paranoid on being kidnapped.

"Cause maybe we're doing our own thing." Franklin spoke

"Get in the fuckin van punk!" Lamar yelled as he was trying to cover his face from D's eyes.

"Ey, Lamar Davis, is that you, nigga?"

"Nigga, shut the fuck up and get in!"

"Yeah that's you nigga..." He was interrupted when Franklin suddenly pushed him in the back. "Come on let's go Chop!"

Naruto and Chop quickly entered the back where Chop suddenly got up in D's face and started to growl at him.

"Hey! Keep this fucking dog away from me man!" D yelled out paranoid that Chop was all up in his space. He was suddenly head butted by Naruto.

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto yelled out annoyed from D's whining.

"Shit! I think you broke my nose! Why you do that fo' man?" D spoke frightened as he held his nose.

"Cause you're fucking annoying. Seriously, am I going to have to gut you to prove my point!" Naruto threatened as he took out a knife before aiming it at his stomach.

"Woah, Ruto, no need to do anything rash..."

"Shut up! I am sick and tired of this dude crying like a bitch he is! Seriously, take it like a man. Get kidnapped like a man. Just don't go complaining and whining like a little bitch in heat. Otherwise, that's the only thing you'll be saying once I'm finished with you." Naruto yelled out as he diverted the knife to D's throat before pressing it on his neck.

"Shit, Ey, Ruto. Don't kill him yet dawg. At least let us get our forty stacks before you kill his bitch ass." Lamar yelled out.

Naruto stayed silent for a while before he took the knife away from D's throat. "Fine."

Franklin and Lamar let out a sigh of relief as they saw Naruto back off.

"Thanks, nigga. I owe you one. If it's alright with ya'll, I'm gonna make a call first." Lamar then took out his phone before he started to call the dealer's number.

 _"Is he really calling the number on his phone?"_ Naruto thought

"Ey, we got your boy." Lamar was then interrupted by Franklin

"You calling them on a cellphone, you dumb motherfucker? They going to trace that in a sec!"

"We want forty thousand. It's pay me or pay the funeral director motherfucker!" Lamar then hung up his phone earning an annoyed expression from Franklin.

"What the fuck you done? Now we gotta let this motherfucker out." Once Franklin said this, he pulled over the vehicle next to the sidewalk.

"You hear that? Get the fuck outta here!" Naruto yelled as he kicked D out into the streets before they drove off.

"I'll remember this you dumb motherfuckers!" D yelled as he watch the van speed off.

Witnessing this did not make Lamar happy. To be more clear, he wasn't happy on losing an easy 40 G's for a simple phone call. In the end, he told Franklin to drop Chop and himself by the rec center where they then parted ways for the night.

"Ey, man listen. Sorry about today, dawg. Things didn't go as planned as we hoped it did." Franklin spoke apologetically

"Nahh, it's cool man. Hell, this was the most fun I've had in a while. If it can bring out my psychotic self then that's an 'A' in my books." Naruto smiled a bit. "Ey, drop me back at your house. I still need to pick up my ride."

"Fo' sho' man. We'll be there in no time."

It wasn't long until they reached back at Franklins place. From there they bid their farewells with each other before they parted ways.

As Naruto drove back home he couldn't help but feel a little guilty that he didn't visit Michael's family. He did plan to go their sometime the afternoon but things didn't really go as planned. Oh well. He'll make it up by visiting them first thing tomorrow.

 _The Next Day_

*Ring Ring Ring*

*Ring Ring Ring*

Naruto groaned in annoyance before he reached over and grabbed his cellphone on top of the cabinet next to his bed.

*Sigh* "Yo. Who is it?" Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes once he answered the phone call.

"Ey, Ruto. I was just wonderin' if you think Michael has anything I can do for work. I'm still a jobless broke nigga here, dawg." Franklin asked his blonde friend.

"Shit, I don't know man. Why don't you go ask him?" Naruto stood up from his bed before he started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Well, you and Michael are more acquainted with each other, right? I mean, you guys were basically partners in crime for a decent amount of time."

"Yeah, so? What of it?"

"Well to me, it seems like he likes you a lot, and since me and you are pals. It gives me a chance to talk and work with or for Michael. Maybe he can show me the ropes on how to get money other than going to college and shit like that." Franklin proclaimed.

"Hmm, I don't know man." Naruto rubbed his head in thought for a few seconds before coming up with a solution. "You know what. How about I come pick you up and we can ask him together. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds cool. Come get me when you're ready. I'll be in the Vanilla Unicorn talking with Leon."

"Alright, see you in a few." After that, the two hung up on each other.

Naruto let out a sigh he's been holding in for a while as he leaned on the kitchen counter. "Vanilla Unicorn." He muttered softly. "Let's see how the girls have been doing since I was gone."

Grabbing something to eat from his fridge, he then made his way out of his house in order to pick up Franklin.

* * *

The sign of the Vanilla Unicorn greeted Naruto as he reached his destination. It's been a while since he's been here in person, or had any fun in this place. He wondered if the people missed him at all when he was gone.

He took a deep breath once he parked his vehicle in the VIP section. How will the girls react when they see him? Will they be happy? Angry? Uninterested?... Horny? There was only one way to find out, and so he exited his vehicle and made his way toward the front entrance.

"Good morning, Mr. Uzumaki." The bodyguard greeted once he saw him walking towards his direction.

"Good Morning, Carlos. Anything happened while I was gone?" Naruto asked as he stopped right in front of him.

"Ehhh, not so much. Some of the girls did get a little depress once they figured out you were gonna be gone for a few weeks. Some customers didn't like the way they were acting either so they tried to do more to them than just watch or touch." Carlos responded as he thought about the events that happened the pass few weeks.

Naruto grew slightly angry when he heard what some of the customers tried to do. "So, what happened to those who tried anything on the girls?"

"Oh, the usual." Carlos smirked in satisfaction. "A few other bodyguards and myself dragged them out before beating the living shit out of them. After that they were told that they were banned from Vanilla Unicorn. If they ever so much step foot near here, well, then let's say their family's are going to attend an early funeral."

Naruto chuckled in delight. "Good man, you know if you weren't a bodyguard for this strip club. Then I would've no doubt hire you as a bodyguard."

Carlos laughed at this. "Bodyguard?! Dude, what do you need a bodyguard for? You could take on all of the security here combined. After all, you're the person who taught us everything we know than just guarding and threatening people with our brute strength and our fierce looks."

Naruto smiled a bit. "I'm not saying I would hire you as my bodyguard. I was just saying that just in case I have a family one day. You know as a family bodyguard. If anything happens to them while I'm gone. I know I could count on you to protect them."

Carlos smiled at his idea. "Hey, if you actually have a family one day. Then I would no doubt in my mind protect them if you're not around."

"Thank's, man. Ey, I'll see you around." Naruto waved him off before he started to walk toward the entrance.

"Same here. For now, have a great time in there." Carlos looked at him until he disappeared inside the club. Turning around he whispered to himself. "Family? Huh."

As Naruto entered the Vanilla Unicorn, he was greeted by the sound of music, cheering, and laughter from the customers inside. As he turned the corner he saw various people leaning on the railing that blocked anyone from getting closer to the strip pole. As he looked at the person dancing erotically on the pole, he saw that the woman had shoulder length brown hair and wears a purple corset along with a purple bikini. This woman was Sapphire.

Naruto slowly started to walk toward an empty chair in the back corner of the club, once he sat down on it, he continued to watch Sapphire erotically dance around the pole. Not taking his eyes of the brunette, he failed to notice another woman coming behind him until it was to late.

"What you looking at stud?" The woman spoke as she covered Naruto's eyes with her hands. The woman had black short hair with pink lip stick on her lips. She wore purple boots that reached all the way up to her thighs and had a matching black two piece bikini covering her personal regions of her body.

"I was just watching one of your friends dance around Nikki." Naruto spoke as he took Nikki's hands off his eyes before pulling her around the his chair in order for her to sit on his lap. "Why? Got a problem?"

Nikki giggled at the sudden change of position before she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaning in to him. "I wouldn't say I have a problem with that." Nikki whispered to his ear before kissing his neck. "I would probably say I'm jealous on having Sapphire get your attention first."

Before Naruto can continue the conversation, a pair of breasts smothered him from the back of his head.

"Vhy spend time vit this voman vhen jou can enjoy jourself vith me, honey?" A woman with a French accent spoke as she smooshed her breast's on his head. The woman had short blonde hair and wore a black and red polka dot corset along with a red bikini.

"Fufu! What are you doing!?" Nikki yelled slightly over Fufu's sudden entrance. Unfortunately, this also caused the entire club to set their eyes on them.

"Oh, I'm just enjoying my time vith honey, seeing that he's finally back from his trip." Fufu proclaimed.

"Well, wait your turn! I saw him first." Nikki stated as she sent a glare towards her.

"Uhh, girls?" Naruto tried to warn.

"So? All's fair in love and var Nikki." Fufu sent a weird smile towards her.

"Well I don't give a shit. I saw him first so I get to have my time with him first!" Once Nikki said this, she started to pull Naruto towards her.

"Vell I don't care. I vant to have fun with him too jou know." Fufu pulled Naruto back under her breasts.

"Girls?" Naruto spoke a little louder as he was getting pulled back and forth.

"No! He's mine!"

"He vill be vith me!"

"No he will not! Let go of him!"

"You let go!"

"GIRLS!" Naruto yelled out louder causing them to stop and look at him.

"What/Vhat?" They both shouted simultaneously.

"You're causing a scene."

Looking around, the two strippers saw that they had everybody eyes in the club glued on them. Nikki blushed furiously at being the center of attention for something like this and ended up trying to cover her face with her hands. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Fufu.

"So vhat? I like it vhen they stare." Fufu smiled as she looked down at Naruto. "If jou'd like jou can show them vho Fufu belongs to." She then leaned over to his ear and whispered in lust. "Ve can even have a threesome vith Nikki if jou like."

"F-Fufu!" Nikki said quietly hearing what her fellow stripper said.

"Vhat? It's not like jou don't vant to either Nikki." Fufu started to trail her hand down Naruto's chest until she reached his crotch. "Besides, vhen vas the last time honey satisfied jou in bed vith this big meat of his? Vhen was the last time he satisfied 'us' in bed."

This caused Nikki to bury her face onto Naruto's chest. "I-I don't know. A year ago, I think."

Fufu licked her lips before she tried to get under Naruto's pants. "Mmmm, exactly."

"Hey! What do you think you two are doing?" Another female voice spoke as she neared the three, causing Fufu to stop what she's doing.

Looking toward the person who spoke, they saw that it wasn't just one woman coming towards them. It was three!

"Yeah! What do you think you two are doing hogging honey buns all to yourselves." Sapphire frowned a bit before she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him away from Nikki and Fufu.

"Oh, ve vere just spending quality time vith each other. Like always." Fufu smiled as she eyed Naruto who was being hugged from hid back by Sapphire.

"Well that's no fun. You should have called the rest of us over so we could all have some fun... together." Sapphire smirked as she started to trail her fingers across Naruto's abs. Fufu giggled at this as she thought about the girls and herself doing it with Naruto in front of everybody. Unfortunately this action also annoyed one of the girls in the group.

"Alright that's enough for you!" The girl spoke before she pulled Naruto away from Sapphire. The girl had blond hair tied into a ponytail with star tattoo's on her left shoulder. She also wore a schoolgirl attire consisting of a soft brown skirt that cover a small part of her thighs. She also wore white socks going to her legs and black and red heels. Finally she also wore a black bikini with a red outline.

"Mou, you're no fun Cheetah." Sapphire frowned as she spoke to the now named Cheetah.

"Well, sorry for you. I'm not gonna sit buy and watch you guys get naked and fuck Naruto only for these pigs to start jerking off to it." Cheetah stated as she looked around the place in disgust. Sure there were also a few good looking guys that came in once in a while but they were mostly dicks.

"Oh come on Cheetah! It'll be fun, once we show them that Naruto claimed us they will know they stand no chance against him." Sapphire rubbed her legs together as she thought of this.

"Ja, jou know nobody here can even try something vith honey here. Beside's even if they do try..." Fufu immediately went behind Cheetah before she started to fondle her breasts. "... he vill beat the living crap out of them before they can lay a finger on us."

Cheetah moaned softly as Fufu started to kiss her neck. "S-stop. Not here. People will stare." However, Fufu didn't heed her warning and continued to play with her body.

Meanwhile, the third women blushed before she looked away from the scene. The woman had short black hair and black lipstick that could blend into the dark. She also wore the same outfit as Fufu. All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms on her breasts as they too started to be fondled earning a few moans that escaped her lips.

"Aww, does little Chastity feel lonely. Don't worry, Sapphire will make you feel better." Sapphire spoke to the now named Chastity. Sapphire turned her left hands attention towards Chastity's belly before she started to trail it all the way down to her pussy.

"Sa- Sapphire, s-stop. People will notice." Chastity spoke softly as she felt Sapphire gently rubbing her pussy.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Just keep your voice down and everything will be just alright." Sapphire whispered in her ear before she started to kiss her neck.

Nikki could only blush as she watch the girls play with each other's body. Part of her wanted to stop this as soon as possible before they get caught, but another part of her wanted to get into the action. In the end, she couldn't hold back her sexual urges and started to masturbate to the play her fellow colleagues were putting on. She moaned softly as she played with herself while she watched the girls play with each other.

"Wow... I have a rock hard boner right now." Naruto thought to himself as he watched the girls... 'his' girls masturbate each other in front of him.

After a few minutes of foreplay, Chastity, Cheetah, and Nikki finally met their limit.

"S-Sapphire, I-I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Chastity wailed around as Sapphire started to move her fingers much faster.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Let it out, don't hold back." Sapphire whispered seductively as she continued to kiss her neck.

"F-Fufu, If you do it any longer... I-I'm not gonna be able to hold it." Cheetah moaned as Fufu moved to her most sensitive parts. "N-No! Not there!"

"Don't vorry, love. You don't have to hold it in any longer." Fufu spoke as she started to lick the side of her neck.

As the two finally released their fluids in their bikini's, Sapphire and Fufu had to clasped her hands on Cheetah's and Chastity's mouth's otherwise their loud moan would've alert the entire club.

As their moans finally died down, Naruto turned to his left as he still heard the sound of Nikki masturbating. As he looked over her, he saw that she was breathing deeply as she was on the verge of release. His eye's grew wide as he saw she was gonna make no attempt on keeping her voice down once she finished. So as fast as he could've move, he barely made it in time to cover Nikki's mouth as she moaned loudly from her release. Still keeping his hand covering her mouth, he blushed slightly as she started to lick the palm of his hand before sucking on his fingers. Once she was done, Naruto slowly took out his fingers from her mouth before he wiped his hands.

Nikki sat on her chair as she tried to get her breathing in control.

"Mmm, now that was hot." Sapphire smiled. Once Fufu and herself allowed Cheetah and Chastity to lean against the wall, they both barely had enough time to witness Nikki's orgasm as Naruto kept her from moaning loudly.

The two girls left standing started to walk towards Naruto as they swayed their hips from side to side. "Now, vhere vere ve?" Fufu smiled as she stood next to Naruto before placing a hand on her hips.

"Oh, I know." Sapphire smiled as she crouched on both of her legs. "We were just about to give him a very special welcome."

Fufu and Sapphire both started to giggle as they started to tug on Naruto's jeans, but before they can go any further, Naruto's hand stopped them both.

"Girl's, as much as I would like to fuck you guys right now. I made a promise to a friend that I would pick him up here."

The two frowned at this before they stood back up.

"Aww, what a bummer." Sapphire spoke.

"Ja, here I vas thinking ve vould finally do it again." Fufu agreed.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll make it up to you two when I get the chance." Naruto got up from his seat before planting a kiss on both of their cheeks.

The two smiled at this before they let him go. The two then yelped as they felt him smack their asses before he walked off. Looking back at him, they saw him send a lustful look towards their direction letting them know that he'll definitely have them unable to walk for a week.

'Fufu." Sapphire spoke as they stared at the curtains that Naruto disappeared into.

"Ja?"

"I'm horny."

* * *

"Knock Knock, anybody home?" Naruto called out as he entered the owner's/Leon's office.

"Ey, Ruto. Pshh, you sure took yo sweet ass time." Franklin spoke

"Actually, I was already here ten minutes ago. The girls kept me busy for a while and I couldn't just ignore them."

"Hehe, yeah. The girls definitely missed you alright, Naruto. They weren't themselves these last few weeks." Leon stated as he lit up a cigar. Leon was a black man that looked like he was in his late 20's. "I gotta say, they grew fondly of you man. Every time they come in, it was just nonstop discussion's about you. Like 'Where's Naruto? Where did he go? How is he doing? Is he alright?'. Leon took a few puffs from his cigar. "I swear man. You sure caught the hearts of those girls. Lucky son of a bitch."

Naruto laughed at this. "Yeah, well what can you say? If you guys haven't met me I don't think those girls would've been here anymore. They might've been gone... kidnapped. Never to be heard again.

"Yeah and I thank you for saving them. There are some crazy fucks out there that will do anything to get some ass whether the person allows them or not."

"It's not a problem. I saw that there were problems with a few of them and so I helped them get rid of it."

"Yeah, you sure did." Leon agreed.

"Alright, man. It was good talking to you again. I'll see you soon, dawg." Franklin spoke as the two clapped each other's hands.

"Yeah, you too brotha. Stop by anytime." Leon spoke as he watch Franklin exit his office. Naruto was about to follow Franklin but was stopped by Leon.

"Ey, Naruto. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Leon asked, not making eye contact with the blonde.

"Yeah sure."

"Good, close the door will you."

Naruto looked at him for a sec before obliged with his request and closed the door that connected to the club. "Alright, so. What do you need to talk about."

*Sigh* "Listen man. I've been thinking about this for a while, but I don't think I'm going to be able to run the Vanilla Unicorn anymore." Leon stated.

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise as he heard this. Leon wasn't going to run the Vanilla Unicorn anymore? But why? What will happen to the employees that work here? What will happen to the bodyguards? The bartender? The girls?

"Now I know what you're thinking, and I know you want answers. But just here me out first before you ask any questions" Leon spoke up before Naruto could've say anything.

Naruto looked at him for a minute before he relaxed himself. "Alright... shoot."

Leon took the cigar from his mouth before he set it out. "The reason I'm not going to be able to run this club anymore is because, well, I received a job. Well, more like I was hired for the job. A job out of Los Santos. A job that pays me much more than this club I run."

Naruto sat in his chair for a second thinking about what he heard. "So, you found a job that you actually enjoy?"

Leon rubbed his chin before answering. "Yeah, pretty much."

The room was filled with silence for half a minute until Naruto started laughing. "C-Congratulations man. You actually found a job that you can enjoy. Not only that but it actually pays well too. Even though it's out of the city, I'm happy for you."

"Hehehe, yeah. I knew you would." Leon joined in on the laugh.

After a minute of laughing, the two slowly calmed down into the state of silence.

"If I may ask. What will happen with the club? With your employees?" Naruto wondered.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too, and I know it will hurt pain them to know that I won't be around anymore. But it's not like I won't keep in touch with ya'll." Leon smiled a bit "And as for the club, I've been thinking about this, but I want to leave the club in your care."

"Huh? Me? Why? Why not some of your other friends. Why not Franklin?"

"Naruto, man, I chose you because you're the only one I know that has a tight relationship with all my workers. Besides, my other friends don't know jack shit on running a business. Franklin, he's alright but I know he would turn down this offer. He want's to work for his money. Not just sit back and receive it."

"Leon, I'm honored that you would pick me but... I don't know." Naruto leaned on the table in the thought.

"Look Naruto. I've already made my decision. Next month I have a plane to catch so by then you will be the new owner of the Vanilla Unicorn. Once that happens, you can do what ever you wish to this club. Hell, you can tear this building apart and start something else than a strip club. Maybe a clothing store or a diner. Man, I don't care."

Naruto stood in his place for a moment before speaking. "Wow, I don't know what to say man."

"You don't have to say anything. We're brotha's man. It doesn't have to be by blood, we're brotha's by bond." Leon waved him off. "Now go on. Franklin's waiting fo' yo ass."

Naruto slowly turned around before he walk towards the door. Opening it, he was about to walk out but ended up stopping in his tracks. "Leon."

Leon turned his attention towards his blonde friend. "Yeah?"

After a moment Naruto spoke. "I'll see you around."

"You too brotha. You too."

With that said, Naruto walked out of Leon's office leaving Leon to do whatever he needed to do.

* * *

"Man, you sure took yo god damn time again." Franklin stated as he watched Naruto exit the club.

"Yeah, well Leon wanted to talk to me about something." Naruto said before he got in his car with Franklin soon entering it.

"Yeah? Like what?"

After a moment Naruto answered. "Let's just say. It was something very important. Something that he'll tell you later on this month."

"Shit, okay. I see." Franklin then heard Naruto turn on his vehicle before driving back out into the streets again. "So you think Michael might be cool with me?"

"Depends. You did help save Jimmy so that definitely gave you a few points. Why? Nervous?" Naruto asked as he turned a corner.

"You have no idea, dawg." Franklin leaned his arm out the window as they continued there way toward Michael's house.

* * *

"Alright, we're here." Naruto spoke as he parked outside of the De Santa's driveway. He then got out of his vehicle before he turned and started to walk towards the gate. "Come on, the sooner we ask him the better."

Franklin sighed as he soon followed behind Naruto. "Fuck, here goes nothin'." He muttered to himself as he suck up what ever self confidence he had left and entered the De Santa's residence.

"He must be inside." Naruto proclaimed as he saw Michael's vehicle parked inside the garage. As they came closer to the house the window suddenly shattered open as the tennis coach jumped out of the window and onto the ground before he got up and ran to his vehicle.

"What the fuck just happened." Franklin spoke as they saw the man struggle to get in his vehicle.

"I don't know but let's see what Michael has to say first." Naruto stated. The two then opened the door to Michael's mansion only to see Michael furiously stomping down stairs with Amanda, who had a towel covering her body, trying to stop him.

"Hey, Naruto! Stop him!" Amanda said once she saw Naruto open the door.

"Get outta my way." Michael demanded as he neared the two, only to stop in his tracks when they didn't move.

"Michael calm down!" Amanda said.

"Woah, what happened? What the fuck is going on, man?" Naruto ask with Franklin too looking confused on what was going on.

"Nothing happened, it was a misunderstanding."

"She fucked a prick in my bed." Michael gave his own reason before he forced his way between the two.

"You're kidding right?" Naruto asked thinking it was a joke. If it wasn't then this was surely angering him to an extent.

"No, I'm not." Michael declared before he looked back toward the two. "You guys in?"

Looking at each other for a second the two nodded at each other signaling that they'll indeed help Michael out.

"Fuck it, I'm in. Let's roll, let's get this motherfucker." Franklin agreed as he followed Michale

"Definitely." Naruto stated as he two started to follow Michael.

"Just don't kill him!" Amanda yelled seeing that there was no hope on changing their minds. She then ran back inside before slamming the door shut.

"I got the back!" Naruto yelled as he jumped on the back of the pick up truck. Once Michael started the truck, they saw the tennis coach exit the gate before they quickly started to chase him down. As they chased the tennis coach, Michael did various twists and turns that almost knocked Naruto off the truck. "Hey! Keep it steady will you?!"

"Sorry, kid. But this ride will be a whole lot bumpier!" Michael yelled out of the window before he took another sharp turn.

"Well fuck me." Naruto muttered.

* * *

After a while of chasing, Michael finally lost sight of the tennis coach, but luckily for him he knew where he lived. And so the three started to make there way towards the place where they think the prick might be hiding at. And find him they did.

"That's his car right there!" Michael pointed out once he found the tennis coach's vehicle abandoned. He then looked around before he spotted him up in the balcony. "The little prick's up there. Look."

"Oh shit, coach doin' alright for his self." Franklin spoke impressed that a tennis coach has a house like that.

"Hey, asshole! You ran off before we can settle our debts!" Michael yelled as he drove toward the other side of the balcony while Naruto gave a 'fuck you' with his middle finger.

"Michael, bud! You got the wrong idea, man." The tennis coach yelled back down as he tried to calm down the former criminal.

The truck then came to a halt before the three got out of the truck. "Hey, Naruto. There's a winch in the back of the truck. Tie the cable to one of those supports up there."

"Sure. You got it." Naruto smiled knowing what they were about to do.

"Man, you gonna pull his deck down?" Franklin asked surprised he would do something like that.

"Hey, that prick pulled my marriage down." Michael countered

"Man, you really gonna be this dramatic?" Franklin asked as he watched Naruto pull the cable toward one of the supports holding the balcony up in place.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I told you I'd comp the sessions, bud!" The tennis coach yelled down.

"Yeah, well there were a lot of freaking sessions, bud." Michael yelled back. "I'm thinking you were working on more than just her backhand!"

"Mandy's backhand has come a long way, bro. But sometimes it's got to get worse to get better." The coach said not realizing the choice of words he was saying.

"Yeah, well, maybe I should come up there and practice my backhand... on your face!" Michael yelled slightly more angry.

"Oh, bud. Your negative energy is seriously bringing me down."

"Oh, I hope it is, bud."

Once that was said, Naruto turned his attention back to Michael. "Hey Michael! We're hooked!"

Hearing this, Michael decided it was time to end this once and for all. "You come into my house, take my money, and nail my wife, are you fucking kidding me?!"

A woman then came out of the house wondering what was all the ruckus going on. Walking over to the edge, she saw an angry white man with a black man throwing insults at the person next to her. Deciding she's had enough, she turned and walked away from the ruckus as she dialed a number. If she just stayed a little longer she would've saw the man that she grew an interest in walking towards his two friends that were arguing with the tennis coach.

"I'm gonna stick up my hand and say that was uncool, bud. My bad. Seriously." The Coach stated trying to make Michael think that he was willing to embarrass himself.

"How fucking magnanimous! May I please offer you my applause... You fucking motherfucker!"

"Dude! I said I was sorry! What more do you want?!"

"Hey, we'll see when someone fucks with your shit!" Michael spoke once Naruto got onto the back and Franklin sat in the passenger seat.

"Woah! Hey! Wait! You got the wrong idea, pal!" The tennis coach yelled frightened knowing what's about to happen. "Woah! Fuck!" He then ran back inside the house to get away from the destruction that was about to unfold.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Michael asked the two.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Franklin said.

"Fuck yeah! Punch it!" Naruto declared

"Here we go then! Haha, let's see what happens." Michael then punched the gas until the wire started to pull on the support.

*Rumble*

"Woah, dude you're are properly crazy!" Franklin smiled as Michael backed up the truck in order to step on the gas again and pull the support.

"Round two! Let's go!" Michael yelled as he punched the gas again until the wire started to pull against the support, bending a bit in the process.

*Rumble*

"Alright, Michael. One more tug and that deck is gonna fall apart." Naruto informed his colleague, seeing that some parts came apart.

Michael once again backed up in order to get more speed and when he felt like he backed far enough. He punched the gas again causing the wire to pull on the support so hard that it broke in half causing the entire balcony to fall apart and roll downhill.

"Are you fuckin' serious, nigga?!" Franklin cheered once he saw the entire deck fall apart.

"Ahha! Fuckin' A. Let's see how he like that."

"Holy fuck Michael! You pulled down his entire deck!" Naruto spoke as he saw what's left of the house.

"Fuck him! And fuck his deck!" Michael yelled out before he started to drive away.

"Ey, homie. I think you pulled a little more than the deck down." Franklin stated, seeing that there were other parts of the house missing.

"Yeah, it's a foolish man who builds his house on sand baby!"

As the three started to make there way back to there house. Michael suddenly received a call from his phone. "Hello?... Bullshit... Oh, I'm scared lady. Just fucking terrified." Michael then hung up the phone before imitating the woman that was threatening him. "Green Light! Green Light! Martin Madrazo! Fuck you."

Before they can say anything else, Naruto suddenly interrupted them. "Guys! We got company!"

Looking at his side mirror, Michael saw that there were two black SUV's speeding towards them with people shooting at them.

Naruto barely had enough time to duck from a bullet that came flying past his head. "Woah! That was close!"

"Ahh fuck, hey, can you two do something about them? Like right now?"

"Shit, man I'll try." Franklin said before he took out a pistol from under his jeans and rolled down the window. Naruto soon joined in after once he took out a pistol of his own.

The chase was on as Michael turned towards every street in order to lose they pricks while Franklin and Naruto tried to shoot them so they would stop chasing them.

In the end, Franklin ended up shooting a driver in the head causing him to lose control of the vehicle and crash into it's ally next to him. The impact on the vehicles sent both of them towards a wall where the cars eventually became inactive from the impact they caused.

Seeing that they were all clear, Naruto tapped the window before speaking. "Hey, we're all clear Michael."

Michael let out a sigh of relief before speaking. "Alright, let's go back home."

* * *

Once the three came back to the house, Michael got out of the truck before speaking to Franklin. "Hey, thanks for the back up out there, kid. I don't know if you hit anyone 'cause your aim was all over the place, but I appreciate you helping me out."

"Especially you Naruto. Thanks, I had no idea it was gonna get that hot." Michael looked toward his blonde friend.

"Hey, it's not a problem, man. If you want to pull more houses down hill, just call me and I'll help out." Naruto stated, earning a laugh from his friends.

"Yeah, man, you sure have a weird way of fucking with people." Franklin looked toward the former criminal.

"Yeah, well, I thought I was through with all that shit. I don't know what the hell is going on." Michael was about to enter his house but was interrupted when the sound of vehicles started coming into his driveway.

"Oh, shit! I think we're about to find out." Franklin spoke once he saw the cars entering the residence before he parked in the driveway.

Naruto stood there quietly as he waited for what's about to come. Once he saw one of the doors open, he saw someone that took him by surprise. Someone he hasn't seen in a long time.

The woman had the same reaction, once she got out of the SUV, she turned her attention to what she thought was the two men that brought down her balcony. When she saw that there actually three people, she stopped in her tracks before staring at the third man with wide eyes, to shock to move or say anything. This person, this man was someone she's been searching for ever since that day. Ever since she saved her. She remembered the time they spent together before she slowly started to fall in love with him. Looking at this man right now scared her. Not because of him, but because she feared his safety. She didn't want him to get hurt just because of this man she was working for. If only she knew he was there, she wouldn't have the will to call her boss and report the situation. After a second of thought, her boss rudely interrupted her as he started to furiously stomp towards the three men.

"Do you know who I am?" The man spoke as he neared them. "Do you know who I am? Do you?"

"No, no idea." Michael flat out responded.

Looking toward the blonde haired man, he pointed a finger at him before saying the same thing to Michael. "Do you?"

Naruto stared at the person uninterested for a second before responding. "No clue."

Seething a bit on the two's response, he then turned his attention to the black man. "How about you?"

Thinking about it for a while, Franklin finally came out with an answer. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good." The man spoke before turning his attention back to Michael. "I know who you are and where you live." He then turned his attention back to Franklin. "Who are you?"

Looking at Naruto for a sec, he turned back to the man before speaking. "I'm Franklin."

"License." The man demanded.

Franklin shook his head for a sec before reaching into his wallet and taking out his license before handing it to the man's bodyguard who then handed it to his boss.

Turning his attention to the blonde man, the man asked the same thing question to him as Franklin. "And you?"

Licking his lips, Naruto then gave his response. "The name's Naruto."

"License please?" The man demanded again.

"Sorry, but I don't carry my license with me." Naruto made up an excuse.

"Oh, well, that's to bad. I guess I'll have to figure you out some other way then." The man said before turning his attention back to Franklin. "Now, Franklin. Maybe help Naruto and Mr. De Santa here. Who am I?"

Franklin took a second before he responded. "I think Martin Madrazo."

"Good Boy." The now named Martin spoke, before pointing to Michael "Now maybe give him a little background."

Taking a sec to process his words. Franklin then turned to Michael. "Man, Mr. Madrazo... Mr. Madrazo is a legitimate businessman. He was wrongfully accused of... running a Mexican-American gang and a narcotic ring, but the charges were dropped because of the witnesses came up... missing."

 _"Pshh, more like he killed them."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Smart kid." Martin then turned his attention to his bodyguard before he grabbed the metal bat from his hands. "Now, Michael I've got a question for you..." He then swung the bat and hit Michael right in the left shoulder

Once this happened, Naruto immediately drew his pistol and pointed it at Martin while Franklin pointed his pistol at his bodyguards. The bodyguards also did the same thing as one pointed his weapon towards Franklin and the other pointed it towards Naruto.

The woman tensed up seeing what was happening and could only hope this doesn't go the wrong way.

"Why did you pull an architecturally, significant, modernist wonder home down the hillside in Vinewood hills?" Martin yelled at Michael angrily.

"I thought the owner was banging my wife." Michael wheezed out as he held his arm in pain.

"Well that was a strange house for a tennis coach." Martin pointed out.

"I wasn't thinking straight." Michael reasoned.

"Clearly." Martin stood of straight before speaking again. "But... I think your action's deserve more than one swing. Don't you agree?" Martin swung the bat towards Michael again but before it can make impact, it was stopped in mid-air.

"Now, now. I think that's enough pain for one day don't you think." Naruto spoke as he held the bat in place before it could have hit his father-figure again.

"Let go." Martin demanded as he glared at Naruto for stopping his swing.

"I don't thinks so, Mr. Madrazo. If I do then you will just swing at him again." Naruto gave his own thoughts to the man.

The two stayed still for a while not bothering to break eye contact for one second, for if they did. Then it's over for one of them. The woman looked on as she was now terrified of Naruto's safety. She doesn't want him to die, not when they finally saw each other again. After a while of staring at a each other, Martin did something that surprised his employees. He started laughing.

"I-I like you kid." Martin pointed out as he backed off from Michael's down body. "I have to say, if you weren't involved with these two, then I would have no doubt jump into the chance on hiring you."

"Well to bad that you didn't get that chance." Naruto said.

"Yeah, well Natalia will need a hotel..." Martin then turned his attention to Michael. "...While you finance the rebuild, won't she?"

"Definitely." Michael put on a fake smile.

"Good." He then started to walk around in thought. "And I'm guessing here that, the rebuild will be somewhere in the... two point five million range?"

"Of course." Michael agreed not wanting to anger the man any more.

"Great!" Martin then turned his attention before walking back towards the SUV. "Come Natalia, we'll go pick out your hotel."

Natalia stared at Naruto for a second before she walked up to him and handed him a note before whispering to his ear. "Don't open it 'till you're alone." She spoke in her Russian accent.

Naruto could only nod as he watched her walk away and enter the SUV.

"Oh, that's just nice." Michael spoke sarcastically as he rubbed his chin before being helped up by Franklin.

"Come on, man." Franklin said, he then saw how his arm looked only to cringed on how it looked. "Damn, are you alright?"

Michael gave out an annoyed sigh before answering. "Never better."

Looking back at the gate where Martin left, Naruto spoke up. "So what happens, now?"

"I don't know kid." Michael then started to rub his arm. "Looks like I'm going to have to postpone my retirement. Fuck!" Michael went into deep thought for a second before speaking again. "Look, I only know one way to make money. I'm gonna have to give an old friend a call. Lester. I think he's in town somewhere." He patted Franklin soldiers before looking at the two. "Just give me a little alone time, alright. I'll track him down while I'm at it as well."

Franklin gave a sigh before bumping knuckles with Michael. "Alright, dawg."

"Hey, I'll call you two when I get something alright. It won't be long, I promise." Michael informed the two as they started to walk away.

"Yeah, no problem." Franklin waved.

"Hey, Michael. Don't worry about paying for Natalia's hotel. I got it covered for you." Naruto informed.

"Thanks kid. I owe you one." Michael smiled a bit as he watched them leave through his gate. He then turned before walking back into his house. "Fuck man, shit!"

* * *

Naruto sighed as he plopped down in his bed. It wasn't even dusk but he still felt like going to sleep. It was a stressful day after all. One moment you help one of your pals find a job with one of your other buds. Then that person brought you along his crazy scheme in order to beat up a tennis coach but only managed to bring 'his' house down only to later soon figure out that the house wasn't the tennis coaches home. It was owned by a rich man named Martin Madrazo, who got Michael in debt to pay every last penny in order to rebuild his house for a woman he hasn't seen in a year, two at the most. Yup, things were going really great for them Just fucking great.

Well, that's what he gets for being friends with Michael. Ha!

As Naruto laid on his bed he suddenly remembered the note that Natalia gave him. Reaching into his pocket he suddenly pulled it out before unfolding and reading it, once he was finished reading it, he placed the note down before reaching into his pocket and grabbed his phone and dialing a number he saw written on the note.

After a few seconds of ringing, the call was the answered where Naruto then decided to speak. "Hey, is this Natalia? Natalia Zvervona?... This is Naruto... Do you want to meet someplace later on?"

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Cliffhanger! Lol!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

 **So, we definitely progressed much faster in this chapter. Naruto went on his first mission with Lamar, Franklin, and Chop. He finally saw the girls again back in the Vanilla Unicorn where they put on a little show for him in the back corner of the club. We even finally got to see Martin Madrazo where his assistant, Natalia, finally found the man who she fell in love with but couldn't find for over a year!**

 **Yup, things are going splendid in Naruto's life indeed! Just splendid! xD**

 **Also, for those of you who don't know yet. I actually decided that I will mostly write gaming crossovers with the anime series Naruto. You may be wondering "Why Naruto?" Well that's because I want to okay. If you got a problem, well please keep it to yourself. If you can't then try to describe your problem using a fairy tale like unicorns and rainbows and shit like that. Anyway, for your information, the next crossover I will do next is a Naruto x Overwatch crossover. If you want to know what else I'm going to be writing then please come to my profile and check all the crossovers I'm planning to do.**

 **Anyway thank you all for reading!**

 **And as always, I will see you...**

 **In the next chapter!**

 **BUH-BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to** ** _"The Blonde Criminal."_**

 **Now before I start this story I want to get something out of the way and I'm deeply sorry for the reader who told me about this but I'm afraid I won't go along with your suggestion.**

 **I'm sorry but I will not deplete the number of women in the harem, not by one, two, six, seven, or whatever amount some readers want me to take away. The reason I'm saying this is because I already have this story planned out in my head, that means I know how I'm gonna write it, how the harem is gonna work, when the girls will first meet or meet Naruto again, and how I will end this story, and by taking out some women that I might have plan to do some important rolls will just completely ruin my way of thinking.**

 **Now you might be thinking "Well, how will taking out some girls affect your story?" Well, I don't really have a counter-agreement against that but that's probably because I'm greedy and selfish when I write my story. But, again, I do know that I have this story planned out already, from beginning to end. Like I said in the previous chapter I can't help but feel like all the women I added in the harem has something a part of them that I feel attracted to.**

 **I also know that many fanfiction stories out there that have a massive harem that soon slowly stopped being updated, and I know there are a lot of you that fear the same thing will happen to this story. But rest assured, I know how I will end this. It's not like haven't abandoned any of my stories, haha... yet. xD**

 **So yeah, I won't remove anybody off the list unless I know I can't handle it. Sorry to those of you who don't like it and lost interest in it after this author's note. All I can say is thank you for supporting this fic and hope another author will publish a story to your liking.**

 **Here are some questions that some of you asked me in the the review section.**

 **Q1: When will Naruto be doing an original mission for himself?**

 **Whenever I can think of one bud. I haven't thought of missions that'll only represent him yet but there might be some missions that he does alone. I hope that answers your question.**

 **Q2: Will Naruto mark his strippers/girls by knocking them up.**

 **xD You have no idea. Though I will have to find a writer that will be willing to write this because you see, I'm no good at this stuff. The only thing I seemed to be good about this is beginning the... well the sex. I'm not really good at making up what they will be doing or saying once they hit second base. So yeah, if anybody's up for it, PM me.**

 **Q3: So, Naruto not saying anything to Amanda for cheating on Michael? Just like that?**

 **Honestly man, Naruto was suppose to say something but I completely forgot about it. I was to in the moment to even notice that I forgot something.**

 **Q4: What about Mary Ann Quinn? I think she would be perfect for the harem.**

 **Honestly dude, I totally agree with you. I would've put her in the harem but I decided not to. I might have her go for Trevor or something like that.**

 **Q5: How will this harem work?**

 **Just leave that to me.**

 **I will answer the rest of the questions later on maybe at the end of this chapter or the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **Now without a further a do...**

 **Let the story continue.**

 **Enjoy... Or not, your choice.**

* * *

Naruto was deep in thought as his vehicle was parked outside of the hotel Natalia was staying at for the time being. He couldn't help but start to think of all these questions that started to pile into his mind. Questions that regard on their relationship with each other whether it be friends or enemy's. It'll pain him a little to know that she doesn't want to see him anymore after this, but he can at least respect her decision, after all, he did just leave her without a simple farewell, but what pained him more was that he didn't leave a single thing behind that might have give her the chance on contacting him even if he wouldn't be around for a while. Releasing a frustrated sigh, Naruto got out of his vehicle before entering the hotel.

Once he entered it, he was quite amazed on what he found inside the ground floor. The furniture looked quite expensive to pay for. There were silk fabric sofas around the lobby as well as antique looking vases and lamps. The rugs were kept freshly clean as well as some tile floors lying around here and there. Hell, they even have an indoor flower garden in the center of the lobby with a mini waterfall.

It looked nice and all that a hotel can have all of this inside a lobby, but this wasn't what he came for, he could easily copy the design of the hotel without a second thought. Coming back to his senses, he walked up toward the counter where he saw a fine young lady standing there.

"Good afternoon, sir. What can I help you with today?" The woman smiled kindly as she tried to act as professional as possible. It proved to be quite the challenge for her when she has this handsome hunk of a man standing in front of her.

"Good afternoon to you as well. I'm here to see an old friend of mine. We haven't spoke in a bit and she's suppose to be staying in this hotel for a few months." Naruto stated.

"Ah, of course. What is your friend's name if I may ask?" The woman politely asked as she turned her attention to the computer in front of her.

"Natalia... Natalia Zverovna."

The Desk Clerk stood there looking through the computer for half a minute before she finally found her room number. "Here we go. Ms. Zverovna is currently staying at room J-50 at the top floor. It's the only room with double doors in this hotel and is located at the end of the hallway."

Naruto gave the clerk his thanks before he turned and made his way toward the elevator. As soon as he entered the elevator he pressed the button that lead to the top floor where he then waited inside it for the next few minutes.

* * *

Once Naruto exited the elevator, he immediately started to walk toward room J-50. As he got closer and closer to her room, he got more nervous on what'll happen once they see each other again. Will they go on with their lives like they were always with each other since they first met or will this lead them to a heated argument that causes them to bid there farewells on each other. Let's just hope it's not the second one.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the her room in a matter of seconds. Just how fast did he walk all the way here.

Naruto shook away those thoughts before bracing himself for what's about to come. He raised his arm before giving the door a few knocks, standing back a little he waited until Natalia opened the door. A minute passed since he knocked on her door, guess he didn't knock hard enough. He raised his hand again before knocking the door a few more times, but this time they were a little more harder.

"Coming!" Naruto heard on the other side of the door. It wasn't long until he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to him which was soon followed by the door unlocking of the two doors in front of him, only one door opened allowing Natalia to look out through.

As soon as Natalia saw Naruto her entire body froze, unable to move, they both stood there staring at each other for a minute or two until one of them decided to speak up.

"H-Hey." Naruto smiled a bit as he rubbed the back of his head.

Natalia just stared at Naruto unable to do or say anything at the moment. It was like she was stuck in between space and time. After a few more seconds, she snapped out of it before replying. "H-Hello."

The two stood there in awkward silence not knowing what to say to each other. This was something they prepared for a while but in the end it seemed much more easier thinking of it than actually doing it. It didn't take long until one of them decided to take this meeting a step further.

"D-Do you vant to come in?" Natalia spoke shyly as she tried to avoid Naruto's eyes.

"Really?...I-I mean, sure. Alright."

Natalia stepped aside in order for Naruto to come in. Once he did, she closed the door behind him before they both started to walk toward the living room and sat down on the sofas across from each other.

"Do you... vant anything to drink?" Natalia asked out of nowhere before she thought. _"Ask him anything to drink? Vhat are you doing Natalia? Zhis is something someone asks from a TV show."_

"No, no. I'm fine. Thank you." Naruto responded before the two fell into silence again. _"Why the fuck am I suddenly nervous for? It's just Natalia... after a year or two of separation without so much as contacting her once."_ Naruto thought to himself as he tried to divert his attention to something else.

 _"Vhat's wrong vith me? Vhy am I getting so nervous when I invited him here."_ Natalia thought to herself. _"It can't stay like zhis forever. Come girl, zhink of something."_ Unknowingly to her, the man she invited to her hotel was thinking the same thing.

 **(AN: I know some Russian's and Germans may sound like this. Fufu is French but she still has that 'z' and 'v' sounds like Russians and Germans though. I don't know, maybe I'm doing this wrong.)**

"Vhere vere/Why are you..." Both of them spoke at the same time.

The two look at each other before Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly before speaking.

"Sorry... you go first."

Natalia looked down a bit as she rubbed her hands together before proceeding with what she's gonna ask. "V-Vhere were you zhis whole time? Vhy did you leave vithout telling me?" The sound of her voice as she asked this sounded like she was gonna cry any moment. Not by meeting each other after so long, but from the questions burning through her mind. It felt so toxic to even ask. She felt afraid that he might reply with something that would hurt her emotionally.

Naruto frowned sadly at the way she sounded right now. He never liked seeing her this sad at all. Whenever she was like this, it felt like a thorn that struck against his heart, never to be pulled out no matter how hard you pull. It wasn't long until he gave her an answer though. "Well, to give you an honest answer. I thought you didn't want to see me anymore. You seemed so distant from me after a few months of getting to know each other. It's like you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore, like I was some pawn eager to get rid of. Every time I called your number you wouldn't pick up. Every time I knocked on your door you wouldn't answer. I even tried to get your attention when I see you on the streets... but you didn't even bat me an eyelash. It actually hurt me that you didn't notice me through those times. Soon after I packed up what I had and came to Los Santos, but I guess this didn't help so much either huh."

"Zhat's not true!" Natalia blurted out not a second after he stopped. "I-I mean, It did actually help me... No zhat's not vhat I meant." She leaned forward as she placed both of her hands on her head in frustration. "V-Vhat I mean to say is, it didn't help me at all. It actually pained me to know you vere gone. I didn't mean to ignore you, I just... I just had so much on my mind about you... about us." She took breath, calming her rapidly beating heart in the process. "Trust me, I know you have been calling me every time you get zhe chance. I know you have been knocking on my door every time you came over, even in public vhen you call out to me. Believe me, I vanted to answer you. I really did but, I vas just so scared." She took a short pause before continuing. "All zhose times you vere at my doorstep, I always sat zhere with my back facing towards it unable to answer you, to nervous to do or say anything. Until zhose knocks finally stopped, until days turn to veeks and veeks turn to months I always ended up sitting their, zhinking of vhat should I have done. It was zhen zhat I finally decided not to sit around hiding from you, but I soon realized you vere gone, you veren't staying at the same hotel anymore. Vhen I tried to call you it vould always end up saying zhat zhe number vas invalid. It vas zhen zhat I realized I vas to late."

Naruto sat there for a while before asking "To late for what?"

This is it. The moment she's been waiting for after these past two years. The moment she can finally tell him how she felt about him. Natalia shivered under Naruto's gaze, she doesn't know why but she always get so turned on when he's like this whether it be on purpose. She took a deep mental breath before proceeding "To say zhat... zhat I lo..."

Whatever she was gonna say was interrupted by her phone ringing. Natalia sighed in annoyance as she grabbed her phone from her pocket. Looking at the contact, she rolled her eyes in annoyance at who was calling her at this time. It was her boss, Martin Madrazo. She was about to decline the call, but Naruto interrupted her.

"Aren't you gonna to answer that?"

"Y-Yeah." She spoke immediately without thinking her choice of words. She let out sigh before she answered and raised her phone to her ear. "Yes, Mr. Madrazo. Vhat can I help you vith?... Yes, I am fine... I would love to go zhis party but I'm afraid I'm to busy vith something at the moment... No, no. You don't need to send any bodyguards, I'm perfectly fine... Yes, I'm sure... Ok, tell Patricia I said hello, bye."

"So, what's with you and Madrazo? I was surprised to see you working for him." Naruto stated once she hanged up. To bad he completely forgot what Natalia was gonna tell him a moment ago.

Natalia let out a breath she's been holding as she plopped down onto the sofa behind her. "Madrazo? I'm just his business associate. Nothing more." Natalia turned her head towards Naruto before continuing. "One day, I was looking for a job. You know, something to pay me well. Though it was pretty hard for me since I wasn't born here in the United States and I didn't have the required paperwork. It was tough, but I soon met Mr. Madrazo. He was a good man at first, he even allowed me to work for him despite my nationality. I kinda looked up to him, like a trustworthy friend. But I soon figured out he didn't see me the same way as I did." She sat up straight as she still looked at Naruto straight in the eye. "To him I vas some 'lover'... a mistress. He even tried to force himself on me one night vhile he was drunk. My view on him drastically changed after that. I no longer wvanted anything to do with him."

Naruto clenched his right fist a bit in anger. "So why didn't you leave? Why are you still working for him?" Naruto leaned forward. "Did he actually forced himself upon you?"

"He tried, but he passed out soon after. I guess he couldn't handle the alcohol at all." Natalia laughed a bit at this. That laugh soon turned into a frown. "But I couldn't leave him. He was the best chance I had to ever finding you again, and look vhat happened. I actually did. But because of this, you and your friends are now in debt to that psychotic mexican bastard." Natalia's voice started to shake as a few tears were about to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

 _"Holy shit that escalated quickly."_ Naruto thought to himself. He got up from the couch before he walked over and sat beside Natalia. "Hey, hey. It's alright. You didn't know. I can't blame you for any of this. Except that tennis coach bastard for practically starting all this, yet I thank him too. Hey, what happened to him anyway?"

Natalia wiped her eyes before she looked towards Naruto. "Oh you mean Kyle Chavis? Vell, before ve came to your friends house, Martin had his bodyguards beat him for being partly responsible for the wreckage of one of his home. After that, Martin threatened that he'll kill him if he doesn't leave Los Santos vithin the next week. He's not going to be around this city for much longer anymore." She smiled a bit. "You know, I'm actually kinda thankful that Martin had him beat. That bastard was trying to get in bed with me ever since I met him." She laughed remembering all those times Kyle tried to seduce her behind Martin's back.

"Yeah, well all I have to say is good riddance to that cowardly bastard. He isn't gonna make it far if he doesn't change his ways soon." Naruto stated.

"Most likely dead."

Natalia and Naruto sat their quietly, not knowing what to say to each other. This silence stood for a good minute or so with the two desperately thinking of what to say.

"You know what, we need to get out of this hotel." Naruto stood up before he turned and offered a hand to the woman sitting next to him. "Come on."

Natalia accepted the hand as she allowed him to assist her in standing up. Naruto then started to pull her along with him as they headed for the door. "Vhere are you taking me?"

"Oh just someplace where we both can catch up with each other's lives and have fun doing it." Naruto smirked devilishly to as he lead her out of her room and the hotel.

Natalia shivered a bit knowing they were going to do something she would surely regret. She just hope it's nothing to bad.

 _Above Los Santos an hour later_

"I thought you said this vas going to be fun!" Natalia yelled as she looked down below from an airplane the two got on. Apparently they got on a plane that was meant for skydiving.

"Yeah about that, I just felt like skydiving so I thought I'd bring you along with." Naruto stated as he began strapping himself with a parachute.

"And get me killed! You know I'm afraid of heights Naruto!" Natalia back up away from the door just in case she slipped.

"Well, I guess this is a great way to get rid of that fear of yours." Naruto then grabbed another parachute before handing it to Natalia.

"No, no way am I jumping off this plane!" She pushed the bag away from her. "You can't make me."

"Oh, are you sure?" Naruto stated as he leaned closer to her. Natalia blushed as she tried to avoid looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Attention passengers, you may jump out of the plane whenever you're ready. The destination you're aiming for is either the shore of Vespucci Beach or the water. Thanks for choosing the Skydive express and we hope you have a great afternoon."

As soon as the annoucement ended, Natalia suddenly felt a little heavier. She looked down on her body only to see the parachute strapped onto her.

"Vhat? How did you..."

"Trust me Natalia, there's still a lot of things you don't know about me." Naruto smirked, then backed up away from her and towards the open door. He then held out his hand in order for her to take.

Natalia let out a small 'hmph' as she crossed her arms. "Alright, you vin." She then grabbed his hand before getting ready to jump. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Naruto chuckled a bit before speaking. "On a count to three, we'll jump."

Natalia nodded before she closed her eyes as she tried to think of something else.

"One."

She clenched her hand onto Naruto's waiting for the countdown to end.

"Two."

It felt like this was taking forever to get over with. All they had to do was jump and fall back down to Earth. Speaking of which, she wondered how high the two were flying at right now. It can't be that high, right? The curiosity eventually overwhelmed her into taking a small peek. As soon as she did, all the color drained from her face at the altitude they were jumping from. They were jumping from above the clouds, they couldn't even see Los Santos at all. "Vait I change my mind, let's..."

"Three!"

That did it, with a sudden pull from her crush, she was sent diving back to the city below along with him.

She started to scream at the sudden speed they were falling at, it overwhelmed her to the point where she couldn't scream anymore, good thing they had skydiving goggles otherwise they wouldn't be able to see at this rate from the air forcefully at their faces.

"I hate you!" Natalia manage to yell out as they were still free falling down to Earth.

Naruto laughed at this, he will admit he missed this side of Natalia. At first when they met each other she was all moody and domineering, but then as they got to know each other better she became charming and considerate. Natalia is still a big mystery to him just like he is to her, but hopefully they will become something more to each other and set aside there differences.

Natalia let out a small 'eep' once Naruto pulled her string allowing the parachute to open and assist it's holder onto descending to the beach below.

He pulled his own parachute soon after.

"I'm so gonna get you for this!" Natalia looked towards Naruto as they glided through the air.

"I'm sure you will Nataly. I'm sure you will." Naruto smiled as he, and Natalia, took control of the parachute towards the sand below them.

Natalia had a faint blush in her cheeks, she hasn't heard him call her that in such a long time and to hear it once again from the man she loves only pleases her. She smiled to herself as she followed Naruto from behind. Maybe things won't be so bad after all.

After a while of gliding though the air, the two finally set their foots on land again where they then began to unstrap their parachutes from themselves. Some employers from the Skydive express, that were waiting for their arrival, walked up to them and took the equipment they had them use for skydiving before bidding them farewell.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it." Naruto smiled as he stretched his limbs. This unfortunately earned him a punch on his arm. "Ow, why'd you do that for?"

"For scaring the shit out of me." Natalia sent a soft glare towards him.

Naruto unfortunately took a step back from her. "Really?"

"V-Vhat?! No, I was joking! Stop taking everything I say so seriously!" She grew a faint blush on her cheeks in embarrassment. All of a sudden, Naruto placed his hand on her head before ruffling it.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just messing with you." Naruto spoke as he still kept his smile up. After a few seconds he spoke up again. "So... What do you want to do now?"

The sound of her stomach growling was all they needed to know. "Hehe, I guess I'm kind of hungry after all zhat screaming."

* * *

"Vhat?! There's no vay ve can eat here... can ve?" Natalia looked at Naruto as they entered one of the most well known expensive restaurants in Los Santos.

"Well, I do have to treat a beautiful lady such as yourself to a great place like this." Naruto rubbed his attention before he turned his attention towards the restaurant. "Though, its been a while since I've been here."

"Ahh, so you think I'm beautiful now, huh." Natalia slapped him in the chest playfully.

"Of course you are. I'm not stupid to notice a women's beauty. What do you take me for anyway?" Naruto rubbed the part where Natalia playfully slapped him a moment ago.

"Oh, I thought you vere stupid like most of the men I met before you." Natalia grabbed his chin with two fingers before having him look straight at her. "But, you're not like zhem aren't you Naru. You're someone special."

He grabbed her hand before removing it from his chin. "You have no idea."

Natalia smiled before they both turned and walked inside the restaurant. From there they were greeted by a hostess where they then asked for a table for two. The hostess lead them towards their table before she handed them their menus on the food they serve in this place. She then told them that she'll be back in a moment to take their orders.

 **(AN: I'm going to skip this part since situations like this are rather unimportant to the story unless there's going to be conflict involved or something special.)**

After some time at the restaurant they finally left the place with one of them having a little to much to drink. From there, the two proceeded to Naruto's vehicle where Naruto drove them back to Natalia's hotel.

"Woo, haha. I feel funny." A very drunk Natalia stated as Naruto helped her out of his car. "My legs feel all jittery. I can't even feel z-zhem." As soon as she said this, her legs gave out on her causing her to fall. Luckily, Naruto managed to catch her from behind before she could've hit the floor.

"Careful Nataly. I don't want you go hurting yourself after all of that alcohol you consumed." Naruto chuckled a bit.

Natalia looked up behind her before she giggled sheepishly. "Hehe, you're so sweet you know that Naru. You're always worrying about me no matter what. I'm so lucky to have met you." She suddenly yelped as Naruto grabbed her legs and started to carry her inside in a bridal position.

"Yeah, well. I'm lucky to have ran into a beautiful woman like you. It's not every day I see someone as exotic as you in the world."

Natalia flushed at this. "Ohhh, and vhat makes me so exotic if I may ask."

"Practically everything about you. You're 'hard to know' personality, the way you handle yourself with me since the beginning whether we'd be alone together or out with a few friends of yours, including that accent you have. It's just so... so fucking sexy for some reason."

That did it. He didn't know when or how'd it happen, but as soon as those words came out of his mouth, the two were suddenly making out with each other in Natalia's hotel room. They roughly kissed one another as they wandered their hands on each other's body eager to explore their pleasurable areas. As they did this, they were moving throughout the entire hotel room as they lustfully started to strip each other out of there clothing. As soon as they made it to the bed, they were both stripped nearly bare naked as they still refused to stop sucking each other's faces.

After kissing each other for another minute, they both finally pulled apart before looking at each other straight in the eyes.

Natalia looked at Naruto as she trailed her hand from his chest to his left cheek. "Take me."

Naruto gave a smirk in response before leaning back in for another kiss. "With pleasure."

 **LEMON WARNING: SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD AREA IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT!**

Natalia let out a moan as she started kissing the blond haired male of her affection while he slowly trailed his hands down; one on her right breast and one slowly inching its way towards her pussy. "Naruto..." She purred feeling a tingle of pleasure as his roam her body.

Naruto felt her stiff when his left-hand touches the outer rims of her pussy, "Relax," He whispers huskily and gave a shivering lick to her right ear, "And let me pleasure you." He said making her shudder in delight at how sexy he sounded. Feeling her relax and surrender herself to him, Naruto began playing with her body; right hand gently and roughly playing with her perky breast and left-hand slowly teasing her outer pussy lips.

Natalia lets a throaty moan as she felt the simultaneous pleasures from both her lover's hands, "That's it, just surrender yourself and let me love you," he lovingly told her as he began licking her free breast increasing the pleasure she felt. She suddenly let out a slight squeal when Naruto started probing her clitoris with his thumb and index finger, "My, my getting wet already." He teased.

The female Russian blush harder and before she could retort she let out a loud moan when he suddenly jabs his middle finger inside her and simultaneously bites down her left breast. "Oh God..." She could feel his fingers squirming around her wet caverns sending tantalizing sensations through her body. "Oh God Naruto...," said blond could only smirk as she was putty in his hands.

He began trailing kisses and leaving love marks on her body as he went down to her pussy, "Smells fantastic," He complimented after getting w whiff of her vagina. If Natalia wasn't blushing before she would be now, but out of slight embarrassment. "Naruto, don't that's embarrassing," she whines cutely.

Naruto response was a long, almost agonizingly long, lick making her shiver once more. "There's no need to be embarrassed Natalia," he assured her and then started eating her out. The female Russian mewed out feeling the tingling sensation around her core going to her brain then to her entire body, "More, give me more!" She demanded.

Her lover obliged, inserting his tongue inside her wet cavern while both his hands tweak and fondle with her breast. "Oh God where did you learn this?" He didn't answer her as he was too enthrall by the scent of her pussy and his primal instincts to claim her, to Natalia his property. Naruto brought his right hand down and inserted two fingers into her glistening pussy making her moan in approval. "You love this, do ya? You slut!" He growled out as he thrust his two digits in and out of her.

Natalia nodded, "Yes! Oh God, I fucking love this..." She screeched out feeling her inside being churn by his fingers. The female Russian shuddered at the predatorily look on Naruto face, finding it quite sexy to her. Naruto inserted another finger inside her already tightening pussy while licking and tugging on her clit with his teeth causing her back to arch upward at the sudden sensation. "OH FUCK!" She sultry moaned out screaming as she orgasm, her legs wrapping around Naruto's neck to keep him in place wettening him with her love juices.

Naruto didn't mind it, though, and continue to thrust his fingers harder and faster, prolonging her orgasm even further. "Too much... Too much" She groans out but could do nothing but moan and spasm to the euphoric feeling that sent her to a second orgasm on top her first one. "Full vaclk, cun't AHH! Cunn't tteke it..." She said or at least that's what she said as Naruto couldn't make out her slurred words.

He continued playing with her molds of flesh and inserted another finger into her pussy, making it the fourth one. He pulled her swollen clit upward sending more and more pleasure until it was too much for her and came hard, "AHHH!" She screams out loudly as her third orgasm rocked her body causing her to see stars and black dots.

Naruto smirk at the site in front of him; Natalia panting heavily and body convulsing from sensory overload with her tongue sticking out and eyes rolled back. 'One for the scrapbooks,' he though and took a picture using his phone.

"That *pant* was *pant* amazing," Natalia said between her labor breathing. She sexily smirks while crawling to his pants. "My turn, Naruto." She then started unzipping his pants before pulling it down.

"Oh my God," Her mouth gaped at the size of the monster in front of her; nine inches long and two inches thick cock. 'Will it even fit?' It both scared her and made her anticipate for the pleasure when this big thing enters her. But for now, Natalia will have to worry about taking Naruto behemoth cock inside her mouth.

Naruto cockily smirks at her, "What? Are you scared." He jokingly taunted.

Not giving to the taunt, Natalia started stroking him with both hands because she couldn't fully wrap one around his thick cock. "I'm just getting my barring back after you did me good earlier." She told him and kissed the bulbous head of his cock as if she were kissing his lips while still stroking his length. He let out a groan as she started to slowly bob her head back and forth, slowly taking his cock down inch by inch. "You like that," She ask slurring his cock head with her tongue, coating it with her saliva.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Naruto confesses truthfully, his body slowly heating up from the sensation of her warm and wet mouth and the pleasure that came with getting sucked off by a beautiful woman. "Good, I don't want you to be disappointed." She told him and started bobbing her head again, while her hands were working on his the last length she couldn't churn down and his sperm sack.

As Natalia was working on his cock more and more pre-cum started to leak out, and she could help but taste and slurp it down. 'Salty and a bit bitter, but taste.' She surmise. Liking it so much she started to gently squeeze his cock for more pre-cum juice and slurp it down like she would her favorite drink. 'If he's pre-cum taste like this, I wonder how will his actual cum taste like?' She started bobbing her head faster and faster, taking his dick deeper down.

"Of fucking hell take that cock deep, Natalia!" Naruto groans out in ecstasy. His hand reached out to massage her head, making feel slightly relax. Natalia pulls back to lick the underside of his cock, licking her way down his balls and began sucking on it sending tingling sensation through his body.

The female Russian let goes of Naruto's left nut, making a slight audible wet pop noise, before going back to his cock. "Oh SHIT!" The blond haired male nearly caves when Natalia started to deep-throat his dick inch by agonizing inch. She suppressed her gag reflexes from getting in the way of churning her lover's cock down. "Goddamn," hearing him moan made her feel more and more confident with herself, an assurance that she was perfectly pleasuring him the way he did to her not too long ago.

She slurred her tongue around his tool while taking him further and further back into her throat. But curiosity took her about how long were they at it, how long were they at their foreplay. Her eyes widen to find that she and Naruto had been at it for thirty minutes, 'Wow,' she thought to herself before she felt a pair of hands on both sides of her head.

"Sorry!" He heard him say before he forced his entire length down her gullet in go making her see stars again. Naruto, for his part, thought that she might start punching him or push him off her but seeing her hips jerking forward and back. 'Holy shit, she getting off on this.' He marveled.

Natalia has this fetish of being dominated by someone stronger than her and is attracted to those who are, a man who can take charge during sex and not shy away from rough sex. '"That's it, THAT' IT! Use my throat as your cock sleeve, use it to stroke that big dick of yours." She told him when she forced him back.

Slightly stun at the declaration but he quickly shook it off. "If you want my cock so badly, then take it BITCH!" he said and roughly grabs her by her hair, and push his cock down her throat. The female Russian moans, making her throat vibrate, as he began fucking her face with his hard tool. "TAKE IT, TAKE IT YOU RUSSIAN SLUT!" He growled out as he quickens his pace.

Natalia moans in approval, wrapping her hands around his hips keeping him in place. 'Fuck me, fuck me you glorious blond bastard.' She mentally goads him. She's enjoyed this rough treatment, though Natalia could tell while indeed he was rough with her, he would stop to let her breathe and massage her head showing that his concern for her wellbeing.

"Don't stop, Naruto, I told you to use my throat as your sex toy!"

Seeing how serious she was, Naruto nodded. "Alright, Natalia, I won't stop till I dump my load into your slutty mouth." He thrust his dick down her throat and began, once again, fucking her throat even rougher than before. In response, Natalia moans making her throat vibrate again, adding to the pleasure her lover was feeling.

Natalia felt him getting bigger inside her throat. She could see his breathing was labored. She could taste him cumming soon from the amount of pre-cum that spilled from his dick.

And she wanted it.

Natalia wanted Naruto to spill all his cum into her gullet. She wanted to drown in his cum. To have it fully cover her body so to let the world know that she belongs to him! 'Cum already, Naruto, I know you can't hold it for long.' She mentally told him, staring at him adoringly.

Naruto was thrusting faster and faster as he felt his impending orgasm, "Cumming!" He announces and buried his dick inside Natalia's throat and sprayed.

The female Russian's eyes nearly popped out of her eye sockets at the amount of cum Naruto was hosing down her throat, 'So much.' Dazed, all Natalia could do was wait for him to finish cumming. What seemed to be an eternity - in her opinion - Naruto was finally done cumming in her throat and pulled back, but left a bit of cum and spit trail, which Natalia scooped up for a taste. "So Good…"

Natalia, once she got her bearing back, looked slightly shocked at seeing Naruto still hard cock. She smiled at this, then she grabs him by his dick and leads him to the bed. "Now come here and fuck me." She spread her legs and use two fingers - her index and middle finger - to spread her pussy lips.

Naruto nodded, lining up his dick just kissing the outer lips of her vagina. Both lovers gave out a groan from feeling each other. Natalia felt her inner walls stretched to their limits just to accommodate her lover's massive tool, and she loved every second of him entering her pussy. "You're bigger than any man I had been with before!" She shouted in glee.

Naruto, for his part, felt his chest swell up with manly pride. "I am, am I? He said rhetorically while slowly thrusting his hips back and forth, teasing her in the most delicious way possible. "Tell me, Natalia, how much you like my dick?" He pushed forward, fully sheathing himself inside Natalia's pussy and hitting her sensitive spot.

Natalia scratched in pleasure and her toes curled as she almost orgasms right then and there. "I love it; the size, the length, and how hard it is in my pussy!" She told him then growled lustfully at him, "Now stop talking and fuck me, make my pussy yours!"

Without another word Naruto started to slowly speed up, establishing a proper tempo rather than mindlessly thrusting like an amateur. "Fuck!" She moans in delight as pleasurable sensation bolted throughout her body in quick and sudden session. Her brain clouded and lost to the euphoria feeling Naruto was giving her. Though she did manage to wrap her legs around his hips to get him to go deeper inside her and lock him in place, "Deeper, go fucking deeper!" She demanded with glee.

Naruto obliged with him lifting her up to where now she was lying on her shoulders this position gave him a better angle to thrust into her pussy deeper. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" She repeatedly cursed over and over again until she hit another orgasm - she already lost count how many times she came - that rock her body even harder than before.

The blond male grunted feeling his dick suffocate under the pressure of constricting muscles, trying to coax him to cum. So distracted was he trying to fight back the urge to cum, that he was unaware of what happen next. What happens next was Natalia had gone and flipped him over to now where she was on top and him on the bottom.

Smirking at him on top, "My turn," she told him then started rocking her hips back and forth, "Hmm such a big cock." She complimented before bouncing up and down, taking only about seven inches inside her. Naruto laid back and let her do as she pleased, content with watching her for now and admire the way she impaled herself on his dick.

The way her sweat glisten her body, her round perky breast moving up and down with her every movement, and her moans which sounded like opera music to his ears. All of it, Naruto soaked it all in for his brain to remember - to burn into his subconscious the way Natalia looked right now at this very moment. "You look so beautiful," He said in the most lovingly way possible, hoping that it convey his message to her; her someone he considers precious to his heart like the other women he also sees as his precious love ones.

Natalia stops her movement as tears welled up in her eyes at hearing his words, "N-Naruto." She stuttered, heart beating faster and harder almost painfully so. "I-I love you!" She lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and brought him into a passionate kiss.

With a second thought or hesitation, Naruto, he returned her kiss with equal passion and ferocity. "I love you as well, Natalia Zverovna." He said as soon as they pulled back from a minute of kissing.

For the rest of the night, the two lovers surrendered themselves to their carnal lust and desire. Enjoying each other's company, enjoying each other's embrace and enjoying the love they now shared towards one another.

 **LEMON END**

* * *

Naruto's eyes started to slowly open as light started to shine upon his face. From there he sat up straight from the bed he slept on before he looked towards the window. "Morning already?" He let out a small yawn, still keeping his eyes slightly closed.

"Mmm, Naru. I love you." A faint voice spoke next to him.

Naruto eyes jolted open once he heard that. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his usual room he slept in, so if he's not his usual room then he's probably in some hotel room. And by the voice of a person confessing her love for him he can figure that he had slept with someone. Then in a sudden moment's notice it suddenly clicked to him.

"Oh, that's right... I slept with Natalia last night." Naruto spoke as he placed a palm on the left side of his face. Looking to his left, he saw the peaceful sleeping form of the woman he slept with. She looked so beautiful when she's asleep, if he could he would sit there and watch her sleep for the rest of his life even though it's something that a creep would do, To bad she also started to awake from her slumber.

"Zhat was a pleasant dream last night." Natalia mumbled as she sat up straight as she rubbed her eyes. "I vould kill to make that dream real." She reached to the right side of the bed only to feel another body on her bed. A body that is not hers. She immediately opened her eyes in order to see the person who was on her bed only to come face to face with the man she assumed she dreamt of.

"Hey." Naruto spoke, not knowing what to say at the moment.

"Hey." She responded, she looked at him for another few seconds before her eyes started to trail down his body, and from what she can see she can tell from his appearance, he was naked, like entirely naked. She questioned this and was about to ask him why he was nude but before she can even ask, she figured something. If he was stripped nude in her bed, then does that mean she's also nude as well. She took her eyes off his body before she looked at her own, and from what she saw, she was nude as well. Her breasts were facing towards him as her legs were kept off the bed. Her face suddenly grew red before she pulled a blanket over her until only part of her face was exposed. She sat there embarrass for a long while before speaking.

"D-Did ve..."

"Yeah." Naruto interrupted.

"So, v-vhat I dreamt of w-wasn't a dream."

"No, no it wasn't."

Natalia sat there unable to say anything as she was trying to comprehend of what just happened. It's not like she didn't enjoy it, she did, it's just she was shocked, confused on what to do right now. Where would they take this now? Would it be a one night stand only continue to being friends after this? Or would they take this and probably build something more between them? Hopefully it wasn't the first option.

Naruto saw the confused expression her face carried and he couldn't help but feel guilty on what happened. It's not like he took advantage of her, she was the one mostly leading the sex routine last night. That alone kind of surprised him because for as long as he knew, all the women he slept with were the one's that wanted to be lead. But Natalia, she's not like all the women he met. But why did he feel guilty? She did confess her love for him while she was sleeping, but it might not be the love he was thinking about. It might be a love one gives to his/her best friend, maybe a sibling type of love. There are many forms of love out there in the world, many that he's not familiar with either. "Listen, Natalia. If you're not comfortable with me around here then I can just leave if you wa..."

Natalia interrupted him by leaning into him and passionately kissed him until he returned it seconds later. This kiss went on for a good minute before they both pulled away leaving a trail of saliva that connected their tongues.

"Please... call me Nataly." Natalia smiled, she then leaned in and pressed her forehead against his before they both started to kiss each other again.

After a few more minutes of kissing each other, they suddenly broke it apart again. "So, you're not mad at me?" Naruto questioned.

She placed a hand on his cheek before speaking. "Not van bit."

Naruto chuckled a bit before he suddenly felt a sudden hardness rising in him. The two looked down only to see Naruto's cock rock hard and ready for action again. Looking up, Naruto gave a smirk before speaking. "So... ready for round two?"

She smiled at this. "Definitely." She then yelped once Naruto picked her up and place her back onto the bed before pulling the sheets over them. From there they started their second round of love making in order to see who will reach there limit first.

* * *

Naruto was now currently driving around Los Santos after a pleasant morning. He would have hung out with Natalia again today but she made it very clear that she had to be at her bosses office after 11:30 am. Now being Naruto, he did give her the option to just quit being his attorney, but she also countered it by saying that Martin is a man that doesn't take resignations to lightly. She told him that the last time somebody quit working for him suddenly disappeared a few weeks later only to be found dead in the mountains with large amounts of large cuts and bruises all over his body. She knew that Martin was the cause of this because after the man went missing, he was smiling in satisfaction the entire time. She also found some recorded messages on his phone from some of his bodyguards stating that they have the man locked up in one of there hide aways and were waiting for his arrival.

Naruto soon agreed to have Natalia work for Martin for the time being, but he also told her that once he gets the chance he'll have her out of Martins hands even if he has to kill the bastard. And that's how he got here, nothing to do but drive around the city as he looked left and right in order to see what catches his eyes. Lucky enough for him he suddenly received a phone call from his favorite father-figure in the world, Michael.

"Hey, Michael. What got you calling me this wonderful afternoon." Naruto spoke through his phone.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just calling you in order to see if you wanna hang out. There's this old movie that I found not to long ago in my stash. You should come watch it with me. You know, like old times." Michael suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Is anyone else there with you or is it just gonna be us?"

"Jimmy and I are the only two here right now but my son is to caught up in his video game to even come watch it with us. Amanda went out shopping an hour ago and Tracey said she'll be hanging with some friends. So, what do you say?"

Naruto chuckled a bit. "Yeah, sure. Sounds cool. I got nothing else to do so I'll see you at your house in a few minutes.

"Sounds good, see you then."

Naruto then hung up the phone as he made a U turn before driving off towards the De Santa residence.

* * *

Michael and Naruto were both seen sitting on the couch eating chips as they watched the movie. It was going pretty well so far since they were already half way in the movie with nothing interrupting them. That is until they started to here Jimmy yell over the audio.

"Dude, do you even have a penis?! Or are you one of those hermaphro-dudes born without genitals?!" This is the first thing they heard Jimmy say.

Michael and Naruto looked at each other for a split second before Michael let out an annoyed sigh. He then grabbed the television control before raising up the volume towards their own TV. so they wouldn't hear any of this nonsense.

"You suck cock for fun, only secretly, and then you feel bad about it!"

This apparently annoyed the fuck out of Michael. He grabbed the control before he pressed the pause button. "Hey, sorry about this. I'll be back in a sec. I'm gonna go have a talk with this little shit."

"Alright then, try not to do anything rash." Naruto stated as he watched Michael walk off.

"Yeah yeah." Michael waved him off before walking off and up the stairs. "Jimmy!... Jimmy!"

As Michael was going to have a talk with Jimmy, Naruto sat up from the couch before stretching his limbs as he waited for Michael's return. All of a sudden he heard a loud crash upstairs.

"What the fuck, dad!" Naruto heard Jimmy yell. It wasn't a second later until he rushed up the stairs and into Jimmy's room.

"Alright, what the fuck just happened?" Naruto stated as he walked into the room. From what he could tell at the moment, Michael and Jimmy were having some sort of argument at the moment.

"Take a look. My dad just smashed my fucking TV." Jimmy pointed towards his smashed television.

"Holy shit." Naruto stated as he took a look at it. He then turned his attention to Michael. "Michael, what the fuck happened man?"

"What? I'm fucking sick and tired of hearing his fucking mouth talking shit to random kids through video games while I try to watch my movies."

"You know what, Mom was right about you." Jimmy spoke not a second after. "You don't know any better and you can't help it but you're and asshole."

"Yeah? Well why don't you do something, then, huh? You're a grown man Jimmy, you can't depend on your mom or myself to take care of you for much longer."

"Well then, what do you want me to do? It's a fucking difficult world out there dad and the only way I can get away from all that crap is playing video games. It's something I'm good at."

"Argh, god dammit Jimmy. I just want you to do something besides sitting there... eating."

"Yeah, thanks for the fucking guidance, dad. It means a lot." Jimmy spoke sarcastically as he made his towards his door.

"Now, wait a minute you two." Naruto stated. "I'm no therapist or shit like that, but I know what you guys are going through is pretty fucked up. So hear is what we're gonna do." He turned his attention to Michael. "Michael, what do you want to do with Jimmy other than yell and talk shit to him."

"I don't know." Michael spoke after a few seconds. "I just wish we could spend more quality time together. Do things like father and son."

"Yeah, like what?" Jimmy questioned.

"You know... go for walks, watch the game."

"You know I hate sports."

"Bike ride then. We can do that can't we."

"Bike ride? You wanna go on a bike ride? Alright, lets go on a bike ride. Just me and you." Jimmy stated as he walked out of his room.

Michael let out a sigh as Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Me and my fucking mouth." Michael muttered, he then proceeded to walk downstairs with Naruto before they exited the house and into Michael's car. From there they drove off to the one place where they can rent some bikes, Vespucci Beach.

* * *

"Right here. Here's where we can rent the bikes." Jimmy stated. Once Michael placed his vehicle into park, the three got out of the car before they started to walk over to the dude who was in charge of these bikes.

"Hey, let me get three bikes please." Michael spoke

"Take your pick, it's just ten dollars per bike." The man pointed to the bikes available at the moment.

Once Michael paid for the three bikes and they all took a pick of their liking, Naruto decided to make this bike ride a little more... worthwhile for the two of them.

"Alright listen up you two. Since we're pretty much out here because of family problems. I was thinking, why not make this bike ride a little more... competitive." Jimmy and Michael looked at Naruto confusingly.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Michael asked.

"Oh it's simple. You two will race against each other to the end of the pier. Who ever loses has to buy the replacement TV that Michael broke."

Jimmy and Michael looked at each other for a split second before they turned their attention back to him.

"Yeah, I'm down if my dad is up to it. It's not like he can beat me anyway." Jimmy smirked at the thought of it.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean. I'm not that old you know." Michael looked at his son.

"Uh, yeah you are. Look at you pops, you look like you can barely hold your own now these days. I can win this race no problem. So why don't you just cough up the money right now so I can go my myself a new TV."

"Oh, you're on bud. I'm gonna show you that your old man is still in his prime."

Naruto smiled at this, it was like old times how they would get together at times and hang out like this. "You two can start whenever you're ready. I'll be waiting at the end of the pier to see who's the winner." With that said, Naruto started to pedal down towards the pier where he would eventually rendezvous again with Michael and Jimmy.

It wasn't long until the two De Santa's started their father/son race.

* * *

Naruto was currently leaning against a railing as he stared down the path of the pier. Right now he was just letting the soothing breeze of the wind engulf him in harmony as he waited for Michael and Jimmy. It wasn't long though until he spotted the two pedaling with all there might towards the end of the pier.

At first it seemed like Michael was in the lead but that quickly changed once Jimmy caught up to him until they were racing head to head. As the two kept on pedaling, Naruto got ready to see who was the winner of this race and the reaction to see which one of them was the winner.

The sound of the tires screeching was heard as Michael and Jimmy pressed on the brakes until they both came up next to Naruto.

"So, who won?" Michael asked Naruto in between pants.

Naruto watched Michael and Jimmy as they stood there catching there breath for moment before speaking. "Uhhh, sorry guys. But you two pretty much arrived at the same time." Naruto smiled as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

Jimmy and Michael let out an annoyed groan at this. The one person that was suppose to determine who won this race was basically saying it was a tie.

"Well, what now. Do we do it again." Michael asked, finally getting breathing under control.

"You know what, dad. We don't need to do it again. Even though you're an asshole at times I actually enjoyed this time we did together." Jimmy smiled a bit. "Besides, you don't have to buy me another TV. I could buy one myself."

Michael looked at Jimmy for a few seconds, shocked on what he was hearing right now. "Who are you and what have you done to my son?"

"Come on dad now you're just being stupid."

Michael laughed at this. "Yeah, well how about this. Since I was partly responsible for smashing your TV. How about I pay for half of the amount on whatever type of TV you get. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks, dad. I'd like that." Jimmy responded a few seconds later. He smiled as his dad placed a hand on his shoulder. From there he suddenly received this questioning look before looking towards the floor for a sec. "Dad, if it's alright with you, can I ask you a question?"

Michael looked at him for before replying "Yeah, go ahead."

Jimmy nodded at this. "Well you see, for as long as I remember. You've been rather different to me soon after we left North Yankton and arrived here. You've always made my life much more complicated than Tracey. It's like you want to ruin my life whenever you get the chance... I guess my question is, why do you always direct your anger to me much more than with Tracey?"

Michael rubbed chin once he heard this. "You know what Jimmy, that's a good question." Michael walked over and leaned on the railing next to Naruto as he thought of this. "You see Jimmy, I'm more hard on you than with Tracey because, well, you can be stupid at times. Trust me, I love you and I would do anything to see you happy and safe. But sometimes you always find a way to get on my nerves and that just annoys the fuck out of me whether you know it or not. It's just a pain in the ass to deal with so I guess I usually direct my anger to you mostly for revenge. Tracey is another story, she can be annoying at times but she's a grown woman, she can make decisions for herself now. Besides, even though she can get on my nerves, she doesn't really bother me by giving me a bunch of bullshit like you do."

Jimmy scoffed at this. "Yeah, well that's because she's too busy getting fucked by guys to get on TV." This, however, caught the attention of Naruto as his ears were now set on what Jimmy had to say about his sister.

"Ha, very funny Jimmy. But I don't like the way you talk about your sister that way." Michael pointed out.

"Well, I'm sorry but it's true. I mean according to her Lifeinvader page, she's hanging out with producers and porno guys this afternoon."

"Woah, hold on what are you talking about." Naruto interjected.

"Really Naruto, it's all happening right out there." Jimmy pointed out towards a boat in the ocean.

"What?" Michael questioned as he and Naruto took a look at the boat in the ocean at the moment.

"You know, that boat that makes yours look like a refugee raft." Jimmy said. "You know the kind of boat. The one that makes a young, impressionable girl, drop her pants and spread her legs."

"You little shit. That's why you brought me out here didn't you." Michael spoke angrily as he was beginning to take off his clothes and into his water shorts. Apparently he was stopped once Naruto placed a hand on his chest.

"Michael, let me take care of this." Naruto spoke angrily. Hearing what Jimmy say suddenly had him on the edge on killing someone. He also wondered all of this was true. Why had Tracey agree to shoot a porn?. Does she know if it's a porno? Or is this the real Tracey De Santa? Has she always done this when he wasn't around or did she want to do this behind his back? All these questions that came to his head angered him, not because of her, but because he suddenly felt possessive on what was his. And if he feels like something is his, he'll do whatever the fuck he can to take it.

Michael took a step back before he gave Naruto a nod. He's seen Naruto look this before, and when he's like this, things don't get pretty for either side.

Naruto quickly stripped off his clothing and into his swim shorts before he ran off of the deck and dove into the ocean water below. From there, he started to swim his way towards the boat ahead.

As soon as he reached the boat, he climbed up the side ladder where he was then greeted by the sound of laughter and music. He then cracked his knuckles as he proceeded his way up the steps and towards the little 'party' that seemed to be going on. As soon as he made it to the top, he was greeted by the sight of Tracey dancing on the table with two guys and girls cheering her on.

"Hey, who are you?" One of the guys spoke once they spotted Naruto. This caught the attention of the other three people that were watching Tracey including herself.

"Oh, that's just... Naruto?! Oh my god what are you doing here?!" Tracey spoke happily before she ran to him and embraced him in a hug which he weakly returned.

"Naruto? What a stupid name!" The two guys laughed at this.

"Hey, guys stop being mean to him. He's my boyfriend for your information."

"What? You didn't say anything about having a boyfriend?" One of the girls stated as she trailed her eyes over his body. From what she could tell about this Naruto was that he wasn't like the two guys here, he seemed different. Different in a good and bad way.

"Yeah, we've been dating ever since we met each other again. It's been so long." Tracey spoke happily before kissing him in the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah good for you. Say why don't you come back here and dance a little more. Maybe show a little more skin if you know what I mean." The dark skinned man stated, this earned praise from his bud across from him.

Before Tracey could answer Naruto pushed her behind him protectively as his fist started to harden. "And what's that suppose to mean?" He glared at them.

"Oh you know. Take her top off, maybe drop her shorts and spread her legs for..." He couldn't get to finish his sentence once Naruto grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up in the air.

"Or maybe you could spend a few months worth alone... in the hospital." Naruto then slammed him on to the deck before he grabbed his arm and twisted it until it broke.

"Arrrghh." The man yelled in pain on his broken arm as he used his other one to hold it in place. This earned screams from the girls and the second man quickly reacting and charged right at him.

"You fucking bitch. I'll kill you!" The second man made a quick jab to Naruto's face but ended up missing when Naruto took a step back. Seething in anger, he threw punch after punch at the blonde in front of him, but with each punch he threw, his opponent always managed to dodge it with ease. This went on for a few seconds until Naruto found and opening and punch him straight in the stomach. The man coughed up saliva before Naruto tripped him and grabbed his head before slamming onto the deck as hard as he can, knocking him unconscious upon impact.

"To slow." Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Tracey yelled out in panic.

Naruto looked at her before yelling out. "What am I doing? What am I doing?! What are you doing hanging out with a bunch of porno guys?! Were you always doing this behind my back?!"

"Naruto what are you talking about these guys are my friends! We were just gonna make a movie!"

"Oh, so you're telling me that this asshole told you to drop your shorts for no apparent reason! Did you even think on who these guys are?! Where'd you even meet them anyway?!"

"I met them on the internet when one of them messaged me through lifeinvader if I wanted to make a movie with them. Why?! Is that so much of a problem to you?!"

"And you didn't think for one second on who these guys are and what they do!"

"Well, no. But... that's not the point! You don't even know if these guys do porno anyway!"

Before Naruto can reply, a third voice suddenly made himself known.

"Who's causing a scene on my fucking boat?!" Another male yelled.

Turning around the two saw a man with blonde hair coming down the steps looking rather angry on all the ruckus that he heard.

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you on my boat!" The man yelled once he caught sight of Naruto. He then caught sight of his two porno actors out cold on his deck looking rather damaged and broken in various places. It wasn't long until he started to seethe in anger. "You fucking bitch. You're dead! You're both dead!" The man was about to bring out his pistol but was interrupted by a gunshot.

The man then fell to the floor as he held his leg in pain as blood started to seep out of it. "Argh, my leg. You fucking shot my leg!"

Naruto walked up to the man with his pistol before he kneelt beside him and tapped his face. "Hey, look at me."

The man looked at Naruto before spitting on his face.

Naruto wiped the spit out of his face before speaking "Now, that wasn't very nice." He then punched the guy in his face causing his nose to bleed.

"Fuck you." He cried out

Naruto then stood up before stomping his foot on the guys head. "Now I'm only gonna ask you once. Who the fuck are you and what are you planning to do with Tracey over here."

"Who the whore?" The man chuckled a bit.

"Oh, so we have a funny guy, huh? Naruto gave a sick smile before he started to empty his clip into the guys leg.

The man cried out in pain as it started to build up. To bad, it wasn't enough to have him pass out "Stop! Stop! Please, I'll tell you anything!"

"Good." Naruto then reloaded his pistol just in case he decided to give another insult. "You know you're pretty lucky, this is the nicest torture I've ever given anybody. The other guys I tortured back then had to stay in the hospital for a few years before they were released, to bad they had to go to a mental hospital after. I also heard some of them never survived my 'treatment' as well." He then pressed his foot on the guys face. "Now if you don't want to end up like them then you will answer me this. Who the fuck are you and what are you planning to do with Tracey?"

"M-My name is Freddy Slade. I'm a producer that films in the porno industry and have been shooting movies all across Los Santos for a while now. I was gonna have Tracey here be part of a threesome called 'Young Beach Girl Fun' or some shit like that. That's all I really do I swear. Please don't kill me!"

Naruto scoffed at this before speaking. "Much obliged." He then stomped his foot on Freddy's head with such force that it knocked him out cold. He turned his attention back to Tracey before speaking. "Now do you believe me?"

Tracey hugged herself as she started to cry a bit. "T-Those assholes! Why did I even trust them?! To think that they were my friends this whole time!" She placed her hands on her eyes as she allowed the tears to pour out her eyes. How can she not cry? She was almost manipulated into shooting a porno with two men she doesn't even know that well. Who knows what'll happen if Naruto didn't show up? Even if she did decline this movie, what's to say that they would take matters into their own hands. They would probably drug her and have their way with her if she refuses to do this movie.

Naruto let out a small sigh before walking up and circling his arms around Tracey's waist. "Hey, Hey, It's alright. I now know that this wasn't your fault. You were just caught up being famous I guess." Naruto brought her close to him as she allowed her to cry against his chest. "I guess I acted a little to rash as well. I'm sorry."

The two stood there for a while as Tracey cried against his chest. It wasn't long until she soon stopped.

"Come on. Your dad and Jimmy are waiting for us at the beach." Naruto stated. He took her hand before he started to lead her towards the bottom level of the deck.

"Wait, what are we gonna so about those three." Tracey pointed to the three unconscious men.

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone will come along and get them to a hospital. Besides, why even care for them after what they tried to do to you?" Naruto stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tracey agreed before she allowed Naruto to take her to the edge of the boat.

From there Naruto took one of Freddy's seasharks and had Tracey sit behind him. He then proceeded to sail through the ocean water as the seashark jumped from every wave that came their way.

"Naruto?" Tracey mumbled softly.

"Yeah?"

Tracey placed her chin on his shoulder before she kissed his neck. "I'm sorry... and I love you."

Naruto smiled at this before he returning his own feelings. "I love you too Trace."

Tracey smiled as she still kept her chin on Naruto's shoulder. With this sudden weight lifted off her shoulders, she couldn't help but feel happier than ever. But right now, all she wanted to do was enjoy her time with Naruto as the wind blew across her face.

* * *

"Tracey! Tracey... thank god. Are you alright? Did those bastards do anything to you." Michael exclaimed as he ran to his daughters side, along with Jimmy, and looked her over.

"I'm alright dad. Thanks for worrying." Tracey smiled at the sudden affection. "Besides you don't need to do anything to those assholes. Naruto took care of it." Tracey looked at Naruto lovingly before interlocking their hands with each other.. As the Naruto and Tracey held each other's hands, Jimmy and Michael started to receive a sudden vibe out of no where from the two in from them

"Wait... are you two..." Jimmy started

"Dating?" Michael finished.

Tracey and Naruto looked at each other for a few seconds before they turned their attention back to them. "Yup." They both said.

"Mama mia." Michael somehow spoke in an Italian accent before passing out.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

 **Before I forget here are the final questions I promised to answer.**

 **Q6: Will Naruto take the position of one of the games Hired choices meaning he is the permanent Gun Man or Hacker? Or will he be something different like their Sniper or Explosive expert?**

 **I don't know, I'm thinking he will probably be a Gun Man or a Sniper.**

 **Q7: How about later on in the story, after Naruto sees how Martin treats Patricia, he beats the living shit out of Madrazo?**

 **There's a good chance that might happen ^.^**

 **Anyway I want to know how was this chapter to you guys. To me it seemed alright but I didn't really give me the excitement like the second or fourth chapter. It was still pretty good though. If you guys like to have another chapter up, then you need to wait until I update another chapter for my other story before I post another chapter for this. Like always.**

 **For those of you that are interested in the harem, I've decided that I'll try to put the remaining three girls in. If I can't then you guys know why.**

 **Oh yeah, to those of you that have an interest in the new Blizzard franchise, Overwatch, you might have an interest in my Naruto x Overwatch crossover that I'm creating. Sadly it's not complete though, I have like 8,000 words on the first chapter but it's still no where near completion. It's like 25% done or less. So if you're interested in reading it, expect it to be one long chapter.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I have to say.**

 **Like always, thank you everybody for reading**

 **And as always, I will see you...**

 **In the next chapter.**

 **BUH-BYE!**

 **Updated: Did you guys like that lemon? Thank Nick Tanico for creating it for me. Now I'll still be looking for a writer to help me out on lemons since he was just lending a hand for this chapter and possibly one more Lemon in the future. So yeah, thanks for reading.**

 **P.S. I've decided that I'll be publishing my Naruto x Overwatch pretty soon like this or next week since I'm pretty much at a good point to stop the first chapter. Also because I don't want to take the time to practically put almost all of the Overwatch characters development and backstory in one chapter. To long. XD**

 **Also, while you're waiting for that and the next chapter for a few other stories. Feel free to read my new story that I published about a week or two ago. It's called _Junkers in Arkham City_ , it's a Batman Arkham City x Overwatch crossover consisting of only Junkrat and Roadhog in the Batman universe. Go check it out if you're a fan of either games.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to** ** _"The Blonde Criminal"_**

 **Before I get into anything I want to apologize on my sudden absence. You see, I never updated in a while because I applied for a summer job and have been working 5 days a week for at least six and a half hours. I must say to those adult authors that find the time to write their stories and do their normal schedule every day... how the fuck do you do it?! I don't understand how you manage the time to do multiple things and still continue your stories! Its so fucking difficult! Man, adulthood is gonna be fucking tough when I graduate high school.**

 **Anyway, that's out of the way. It's time to answer some questions.**

 **Q1.) Is Tracey a whore like she was in the game?**

 **No, no she's not. I refuse to write that side of her considering that I believe she can be better than a whore. She's just a little dense is all and sometimes she might take opportunities without thinking the consequences. But a whore... no! If you're not satisfied with this answer then PM me and I'll see if I can clear the misunderstanding from there.**

 **Q2.) Will there be a gang/organization/company called the Akatsuki that Naruto joined in the last nine years where everyone in there are professional criminals/assassins or will they be a gang that'll be killed?**

 **No, there won't be anything like that in this story. I won't do this because every time I find an interesting Naruto crossover that has nothing to do with the Elemental Nations, I always find out that the author added in a secret organization, company, or whatever called the Akatsuki. At first I didn't really mind but after I constantly see this on so many Naruto crossovers it became so damn annoying to read.**

 **So no, there won't be any Akatsuki in this fic.**

 **Q3.) Will Michael even approve of Naruto basically cheating on Tracey? Will Tracey be alright with it?**

 **Now you're just going to have to find out and see in future chapters... but I don't think you are since you said that you like harems but not when its any more than four girls. Sorry but I'm not decreasing the list bud, at least not yet. There a big chance I won't either.**

 **Q4.) Ever thought of finding a co-writer to work out the lemon?**

 **Yes, yes I have. But sadly I still haven't found one yet. I don't really care what type of writer the person is on making lemons. I could help out on it if they'd like.**

 **Q4.) Is Paige Harris in the harem?**

 **Yes she is. If you forgot who was on the list then check chapter 4 for the full list.**

 **That's all the questions that I received at the moment. If you have a question then PM me or wait for future chapters.**

 **I also want to comment on a review someone made a while ago saying that the Naruto I'm basically writing about is an OC and that I'm basically using his name in this story to drag the attention of viewers so they can read my story. First off, I don't know if you know the term but I like describe Naruto as OOC... not OC** **. What it basically means is that he's 'Out of Character'. Trust me, he is the same Naruto, same looks, same features (Not fully), and he doesn't have chakra. Is that so much of a bother? Speaking of which, why are people making it such a big deal that Naruto needs to have chakra otherwise its not a Naruto fic. I'm not talking to you Jiggly Joe, but to those who want chakra in this crossover and keeps begging for it, fuck off! There isn't gonna be any chakra in this story. I've read so many stories that shows Naruto in a different universe and is basically the only one that is able to use chakra. It just gets so fucking annoying! Seriously, can anybody think of something else than just chakra related shit in a Naruto crossover? Of course there are amazing Naruto fictions that don't have chakra, but seriously, it gets rather uninteresting and annoying after a while when you read so much crossovers that does include it.**

 **Anyways that's all I have to say for now.**

 **Now without a further a do...**

 **Let the story continue...**

 **Enjoy... Or not, your choice.**

* * *

It has been a couple hours since Naruto drove an unconscious Michael and his kids back to their residential home. On the way back, Jimmy didn't really talk about Naruto's relationship with his sister. He was happy for the two of course and he wouldn't want any harm coming towards his big sister, but he has a feeling he wouldn't need to worry about any of that... yet.

The three chatted happily together as they discussed various situations that's going on in the De Santa family while also talking about random things that's going on in social media. Once they reached the house, Jimmy and Naruto carried the unconscious Michael all the way into the house before they placed him on the couch. It was a bummer that Amanda wasn't there, maybe they can catch up later some other time, but for now he bid his farewell to Jimmy and Tracey, stating that he would catch up with them some other time.

Jimmy and Tracey were cool with that before Jimmy gave Naruto a 'bro' hug while Tracey kissed him on the cheek in farewell, which he so happen to return. From there it wasn't long until he got in his vehicle before driving off to whatever's gonna call him next.

* * *

Naruto has been driving around for the past hour not really knowing what to do at the moment. It's getting dark that's for sure, and when it gets dark things don't normally end well for anybody. Well at least not all the time. Eventually, it came to the point where the streets of Los Santos were pretty much pitch dark. Homeless started fill the streets, hookers started to pop out at street corners waiting for someone to have a good time with for the night, even other vehicles started to appear less and less on every street he turned to. This was what he normally loved about dusk in the city. The streets were empty, leaving him all this space where he can drive around recklessly without worrying one bit, it's not like he cared anyway. But unfortunately he wasn't feeling like pulling an all nighter driving around the streets like he usually does at certain occasions. No, it came to a point where he decided that it was time to head back home for the night.

That is until his attention was drawn by the sound of gunfire way off in the distance followed by a sudden explosion.

"What in the hell was that?" Naruto muttered to himself as he stared upon the direction where he still heard the gunfire. At first, he would have brushed it off thinking it was a fight between two different gangs. But the last time he remembered, the gangs here in Los Santos rarely cause an explosion at all. It wasn't long until he saw group of police cars rushing passed him and towards the direction of gunfire. Curiosity began to overwhelm him to the point where he decided to head to the direction the LSPD rushed to a few moments ago.

As he kept driving towards the general direction where gunfire could still be heard, he suddenly received a vibe that whatever he was gonna get himself into would bring him through one hell of a ride this late night.

* * *

The sounds of weapons grew louder and louder as he reached closer to what seemed to be an abandoned factory that was right next to a junkyard. Now being his usual self, he would have probably gone and investigate this dramatic event but all thoughts of this were quickly discarded as he could see multiple police cars blocking the street that lead into the factory. Taking a closer look, he saw various police men and women ready with assault shotguns as they kept their attention towards the factory while some other of their own took what seemed to be Ballas gang members into custody.

"Come on homie, over this and we good!"

Naruto heard the familiar voice of his black friend Lamar. Looking towards the direction he heard Lamar's voice, he saw Lamar and Franklin climb over a wall that connected to the junkyard followed by someone he never seen before.

"Shit... is that? No way, Ey Franklin its Ruto! Gets yo asses here pronto!" Lamar yelled out toward his two friends.

Naruto meanwhile face palmed. Why does Lamar have to yell so god damn loud to get practically anyone's attention from a block's radius.

"There they are!"

Naruto didn't even need to look to see who noticed them, as soon as the three black males hopped into the Exemplar, Naruto made a sharp U turn and started to speed away from the LSPD who will no doubt be on his ass in no time. That is if he can get away in time.

"Why the fuck do yo ass have to go yellin' to get our attention dawg. If you hadn't yelled we would have got away clean." Franklin argued.

"Nigga yo ass was about to go smash a car's window to get us outta here. What makes you think yo idea was better than mine." Lamar countered

"Haha, he got you there nigga. Lamar's been playin' it smart." The third black male stated.

"Man fuck you Stretch. I don't see you trying to help us escape. Speaking of which, it was yo ass that got us in this mess in the first place." Franklin argued to the now named Stretch.

"What, now your putting me at fault here now. That's cold dawg."

"Nigga, it was always your fault to begin with."

 _"Do I even wanna ask what the fuck happened?"_ Naruto thought to himself as he kept on listening on this argument the three black males were having. He then swirved into an alley way before coming out from the opposite direction. _"Nah."_

* * *

About an hour later, in some dark alley way, the headlights of a vehicle turned on before it started to head back out towards the streets. Once the moonlight shined upon this vehicle, it showed that it was Naruto's Exemplar coming out from hiding.

"Ey, you think we lost them asses?" Lamar muttered to Naruto all while keeping an eye out for any sign of the LSPD.

"Most likely, knowing the Los Santos Police, they are one of the few Law enforcements in the U.S. that practically give up searching a criminal after a few hours aside from Liberty City. Well, it depends how bad the crime was, if its really bad, then you'll probably be set up for one of Los Santos most wanted." Naruto informed. "Speaking of which, what the fuck did ya'll do to get some heat on your asses?"

Before Lamar or Stretch could answer, Franklin interrupted the both of them. "Psh, man you know that guy D we kidnapped a few days back?"

"Yeah, what of him?"

"We'll these two fools thought it was a good idea to set up a deal with his ass. I didn't even know the dealer was D until we got there, but Lamar fuckin' did, the next thing we knew, Ballas started to show up in order to kill our asses. It was a fucking ambush, we had to kill many of them in order to escape the warehouse and ended up setting fire to the god damn place. Once we got outside, cops started to show up and joined in on the fight, the rest you can figure out."

Naruto whistled at this. "That's one hell of a story Frank... What happened to D anyway?"

"I shot him..." Stretch spoke out as he looked out the back left window. "Right between the fuckin' eyes. I thought he was my homie... guess I thought wrong."

"Yeah... Stretch was it?" Naruto asked

"Yeah... Yeah, and you're... uhh, what was it again?" Stretch tapped his head trying to remember his name.

"Naruto... the names Naruto. But Franklin and Lamar call me Ruto for short." Naruto answered.

"Yeah, yeah. Good to meet you for once, Lamar talked about you a few times before. Saying how you were a well trained professional criminal and stuff."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto rose an eyebrow. "Anything else he told you about me?"

"He did say that you started doing heists when you were eighteen. He also mentioned that you were doing well for yourself right now, you practically have everything anybody needs." Stretch chuckled a bit. "It makes me wonder why you hang out with these two street punks."

"Trust."

Stretch rose an eyebrow as he looked at Naruto. "Excuse me?"

"Trust... I can trust them with my life if I have to. They're like family to me, and no one fucks with my family."

Lamar and Franklin looked at Naruto in surprise, did their friendship really develop that much? Or is this some kind of joke? It can't be a joke though, they knew Naruto for a few years already, long enough to know that he rarely jokes around.

"Huh, those are some strong words to say to a couple of niggas from the hood. Family... I never seen that develop so quickly in such a short time."

"Yeah, well we see and hear a thousand things in the world every day. Make sure you don't forget this one of 'em." Naruto's left side of his mouth curved up into a smile as he used a line his father figure uses on certain occasions even if it's technically the opposite way around. "It's gettin' late though. Since I don't know where ya'll gonna go from here, I'll just drop all of ya'll at Franklin's crib. Cool?"

"Yeah, sound good to me." Franklin agreed.

"Shit, I ain't complaining." Lamar joined in before he turned his attention to Stretch, seeing that he didn't answer immediately. "Stretch?"

Stretch sat there quietly as he stared at the back of Naruto's head as if he was studying him. After a moment he turned his attention back towards the window before he answered. "Yeah, sounds good."

"Great." With that done and said, Naruto pushed against the gas pedal, allowing his Exemplar to speed up along the way. As he sped down the streets. he looked in his mirror view all while keeping a suspicious eye on Stretch.

* * *

"Here we are man, thanks for the lift." Lamar said as he and the three other men exited the once Naruto entered Franklin's driveway.

"No problem L, what are friends for?" Naruto responded, the two then clasped each other's before they reeled it in for a 'bro' hug.

"Yeah, thanks Ruto. Ey, if you're ever interested, I could use a getaway driver such as yourself. You seem to know what you're doing in these streets and with you helping with the CGF's drug deals in the future, I think you can make a fine profit fo' yo self." Stretch recommended. "So... what a ya say?

Naruto gave a soft chuckle before answering. "Sorry Stretch, but I'm going to have to decline your offer. Drug deals isn't sort of my thing. Sure I might've helped Lamar, Gerald, and a few other people on drug deals before, but I'm not doing it as a job or some shit like that. It's sort of like a request from them."

Stretch frowned in utter defeat, there was no way he could talk him into it. He's been in prison for quite some time while Lamar and Franklin got to know Naruto here until the point where he saw the two as family. "Well, if you ever change your mind about it. Come and find me. I'm always hanging around south of Los Santos."

"...Yeah, will do."

Stretch then turned and started to walk away with Lamar not to far behind him.

"Ey, later homie." Lamar stated as walked alongside Stretch down the street towards wherever they're heading to.

"It seems like you're handling yo self good around that mark-ass bitch." Franklin spoke out once Lamar and Stretch were out of sight.

"Yeah..." Naruto spoke as he stared down the street where Lamar and Stretch left down towards a while ago. "But I don't like him. He seems... off."

"You notice it too, huh." Franklin stated

"Since the beginning." He then turned his attention towards Franklin. "I know Lamar can be a pain in the ass to talk to once in a while, let alone have him stay out of trouble. But look out for him whenever you can. This 'Stretch' guy, he doesn't seem like a trustworthy person. He might even try to use Lamar to do some of his dirty work."

"Then lets warn him before something crazy happens."

"It's to soon. Lamar won't even listen to us even if the evidence sits in front of his face. He has to see it face to face."

"Then what do you suggest we do, dawg?" Franklin asked.

Naruto stayed quiet for a moment before answering. "We wait, we wait until Stretch fucks up his friendship with Lamar. He'll be easier to get into from there."

Franklin let out a sigh in frustration before he clasped hands with Naruto and reeled it in. "Shit, all right man... Ey, thanks for savin' or asses today, dawg. I appreciate it."

"No problem Frank... Ey get some rest all right. It won't be long until Michael calls us up for a project."

"Yeah, whatever you say man." With that done and said, Franklin bid him goodnight before he went inside his crib in order to get some shut eye. It wasn't long until Naruto left the place and back home in order to get some rest himself.

 _The Next day_

"In this weeks news, there has been a recent viral outbreak across the internet about a website that can guarantee your death in the next 24 hou-"

"Lame..." Naruto spoke sitting on the couch as he switched the channel.

"Come on and down to the Cock shack and get yourself a bucket of fried cock fresh from the grill!"

"What the fuck is wrong with fast food restaurants these day?!" Naruto questioned before changing the channel.

"Ladies...tired of pleasuring yourself and getting a phone call while you're in the middle of it? Well you don't have to worry anymore, because now we're featuring the all new Dial-Do for women. This compatible device is like a dildo and a phone at the same time! Once you receive a phone call, just answer while you keep ramming yourself over and over with that huge rod of yours. There's no need to worry, who ever is on the line with you won't even hear the sound of your vagina going to work. Its just that great. But wait there's more... you can get this Dial-Do with any size featuring from small... average... big... big and black... even horse-like. So what are you waiting for call now and get a second Dial-Do for free!"

"... I have no idea why the fuck I just stuck around for that commercial." Naruto sweat dropped before changing the channel again.

"We have one of the youngest work forces in the world! An average age of only fourteen point four years. That's not just impressive, it's revolutionary!" The audience cheered as the man named Jay Norris took a few steps back and waved at them.

"Finally! A channel with at least something normal." Naruto stated.

As the crowds cheering died down, Jay walked back towards the microphone before speaking again. "Today. Right here. We are about to take the next step! Prepare to witness. The future." The crowd started to cheer as they repeatedly shouted the word 'Dock' for about ten seconds.

"Huh, I wonder what he's talking about." Naruto thought.

After the crowd stopped their cheering, Jay pulled out a phone from a case before speaking. "The Lifeinvader mobile device. Yes, we've invented something no one else has ever thought of. A small computerized mobile device. Now you're going to be able to stay docked twenty-four seven!"

"Don't we have those already though? Maybe I'm behind on this tech stuff after all."

As Jay was going through how the device worked and the unlimited areas you can stay docked, he suddenly received a phone call in the middle of the it. "Huh, hold on a second. I think someone's trying to call me." He then raised the phone towards his ear before answering. "Hello?" The phone suddenly blew up on Jay's face, sending him to the floor dead before he ever hit the ground.

"Holy shit!" Naruto jumped a bit from this unexpected turn of event. He could hear the crowd starting to panic from this gruesome sight. Just then, what seemed to be the director of this event came running out on the stage before telling the cameraman to cut off the live feed.

"What the fuck!" Naruto yelled out a little shocked. After a few minutes of thinking, he grabbed his phone from his pocket before he called Michael's number. The phone rang a few times before Michael picked up.

"Hello?"

"Michael... Jesus Christ man Why the fuck do I get this feeling that you were involved with this?" Naruto stated as he got up the couch and paced around the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me Mike. I know you were involved with that explosion that happened in the Lifeinvader event."

Michael gave out a sigh in defeat before answering. "Alright fine you got me. But don't worry Naruto, I have this under control. It was a little request from Lester before we actually start a robbery."

Naruto scoffed at this. "Yeah, little. You just killed a man live in front of millions of people. How is that 'little'?"

"Hey, like I said. Don't worry. When have I ever been wrong before?"

"Uh, plenty of times back in North Yankton. You want me to name them because I can name them."

"You know what... look. Put on a suit and meet Lester and I at the warehouse by the LS freeway. We'll work it out from there."

Naruto rubbed his forehead in frustration for a few moments before replying "Fine, but don't expect me to let this go."

"Oh, I know you won't. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Michael then hung up on Naruto leaving him to go pick out a suit to wear from his closet.

Naruto let out a sigh before going towards his bedroom closet and picked out a Black Closed End Suit with black polished shoes. After a few minutes of getting dressed and freshening up, he exited his house and back into his Exemplar before driving off towards the location Michael wanted to meet at.

* * *

Naruto slowed down his vehicle as he came up next to the Darnell Bros Warehouse Michael directed him to. Once he was there, he exited his vehicle before entering the factory, as he walked up the stairs he heard Michael's voice and as well as another familiars voice talking with each other in the office towards his left. Once he reached the office door, he knocked on it a few times before opening it.

"Knock Knock, anyone here?"

The two men in the room turned their attention towards Naruto where Michael was then about to greet him but was interrupted by his pal, Lester who started to feak out on seeing a 'dead' man alive.

"G-Ghost!" Lester panicked as he started to swing his cane in order to keep him and Naruto apart "Stay back! Stay back! Where's the holy water when you need it!"

"Woah, Lester calm down. It's alright he's not a Ghost." Michael spoke as he was trying to calm down his geeky friend. "He's very much alive. It was my bad that I forgot to mention he was gonna drop by and help out."

"I-Impossible. The reports say that he was dead. He died from blood loss." Lester then looked at Michael. "You even said that you saw him get shot in the heart!"

"I know, I know. Believe me, I was surprised when I figured out he was still alive as well. He even explained to me how he survived the wound." Michael informed.

Lester meanwhile just looked at Naruto for a moment, nothing but silence was hear between them. After a few moments of silence, Naruto spread his arms out in a friendly manner.

"Surprise!"

"Oh shut up you." Lester faintly cried a bit as he moved in for the hug. "Good to see you're still alive... and not dead. Cause believe me, being dead sucks. Not like I ever experienced yet."

Naruto chuckled at this. "You're still the same old Lester like I remembered." Naruto patted Lester's shoulder.

"Ohh, be careful. That arm is pretty sore today." Lester stated as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. My bad."

"No, no. It's alright. I'm used to it... sometimes."

Naruto and Lester both laughed at this. As they laughed for a bit, the sound of Michael clearing his throat in order to get there attention caused them to stop laughing shortly.

"Sorry, to interrupt this warm welcome, but we still got planning to do Lester." Michael intruded.

"Oh r-right. Gems it is then since you need to pay back a large sum of money to Martin Madrazo and because you pretty much checked the bank off the list." Lester then turned and started to head towards the door. "Now since we're all here re-united, let's go to Vangelico, buy us an engagement ring," Before Lester can exit the room, Michael intervened.

"But we're gonna need a crew." Michael suggested. "I can round up some of the old guys?"

Lester stopped in his tracks before looking at Michael weirdly. "There are no old guys... well aside from Naruto now since he's back, there isn't anybody left. That Moses guy, ironically, found Jesus. All those Irish crazies, they mostly just disappeared. That crew from south, they all went down." Lester then paused a second in thought before looking at Michael. "There was a... an eastern European guy making moves in Liberty City, but... nah, he went quiet." With that said, Lester exited the office and went down stairs followed by Naruto and Michael.

Once the three got out of the Factory, Michael brought up the subject again. "Alright, but we're still gonna need a crew. You got any contacts in LS or not?"

"We'll, I have someone but, they're to unpredictable. I'll have to reach out to some other guys." Lester then gestured the two to get in the car he just entered.

"Michael, you drive. I've been driving too long for the past few days." Naruto stated as he made his way to the passenger seat.

"Got ya."

Once Michael and Naruto entered the vehicle Lester informed Michael that they were going towards a street called Little Portola where the Jewelry store was located. As they drove towards their destination, Michael and Lester got into some sort of argument/conversation regarding Michael living in Rockford hills and being placed into Witness protection program.

* * *

"Look, we can talk about this another time, we're here." Lester stated as he pulled out his Laptop and a pair of glasses before handing the glasses to Michael. "Here take these glasses."

"My eye sight is fine."

Before Michael can push them away, Lester started explain what they're used for.

"They're not for seeing. They're fitted with a camera and a radio relay. I'm going to run the operation from the car, while you're in the store getting what we need." Lester stated.

"Well then what's Naruto doing?"

"Oh, him? He's going to find a way on to the roof so he can send me pictures on where the air coming out of those vents in Vangelico originates. Oh, speaking of pictures, here's a pair of glasses for you Naruto. I don't want to take any chances on sending photos through cell phones."

Naruto took a glasses from Lesters hands and took a second to observe them. After that, he put them on before looking back at him. "So if I'm going towards the roof, there wasn't any point in bringing a suit at all." Naruto spoke a little annoyed.

Michael laughed awkwardly before rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, kid."

"Hmm, If I knew you were coming then I would have informed you earlier on to bring casual clothing. But it looks like it's to late for that now. You do look good though."

Naruto rubbed neck, trying to sooth that frustration that took him to get dressed before answering. "Right, we'll lets not hang around here to long. Someone's bound to get suspicious of us soon." With that said, Naruto and Michael both exited the vehicle before they went off to do their respective tasks.

 _Ten minutes later_

"Ah~, well that went well." Michael stated as he entered the vehicle again with Naruto.

"Yeah, the vent leading into Vangelico seems pretty easy to toss some sleeping gas inside of. That is if we ever go in quietly."

"Hmm, yes." Lester agreed as he was finishing whatever he was doing on his laptop before closing it. "Alright, Let's head back to the garment factory. I called ahead and told them to start setting up the information. Oh, and I'm gonna need those glasses back would you kindly."

"Sounds good to me." Michael declared as he and Naruto handed back the glasses Lester gave them before Michael started the car and began their journey back to the factory. "So, what do you think about the layout?"

"Hmm, everything seems to be simple enough to do. I don't see anything that'll cause undue complications."

"I agree as well. It looks like a simple set up: those cameras Michael sent pictures of look like they were being broadcast through a remote server. If we have a hacker on the crew, we might just be able to wipe 'em remotely." Naruto gave his reason.

"As well as that security guard on the door. He won't want to die for rich assholes that rub their noses in it." Michael gave another reason.

"That sounds good to know. That alarm system is also linked to the door lock. We'll get a good window if someone talented is able to hack it. I do have a few suggestions that I know of, but I'll inform them to you both once we get back to the factory."

"That's good to know, anything else we oughta know?" Michael questioned

"Well, the more valuable merchandise is in the cabinets in the center of the store, by the register. So I'd start there, umm. The Glass in the cabinets aren't bullet proof. So that means you can smash through them easy enough, but the stones'll be in the safe at night."

"So, I guess we're going in when its open then? Am I right?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly, once we melt down the gold. Re-cut the rocks, then that's gonna be an okay score for all of us."

"Yeah, its a shame we can't use those vents. They look promising." Michael spoke

"We might be able to flip that another way though. Just saying." Lester stated

"We'll, that's good to know." Michael rejoiced a bit. Seeing that they were getting closer to the factory, Michael decided it was time to bring up his suggestion on a certain kid. It was either now or never. "Hey Lester, about the crew."

"Yeah?"

"There's this kid who's been helping myself and Naruto for a while, Naruto mostly since they knew each other way before he met me. I was thinking maybe we could cut him in." Michael suggested earning a approving look from his blonde friend. However, the same thing couldn't be said about Lester.

"I don't work with amateurs."

"He ain't a amateur." Micheal argued. "Or if he is, he's a gifted amateur about to turn pro. He's a good kid Lester."

Lester gave a frustrated sigh before answering. "Alright, you can cut him in. But you know what they say, if he messes up, it's your funeral. One of 'em at least."

With that finished, the three exited the car once they parked in front of the factory before heading on inside. As soon as they reached Lester's office, a Spanish woman got up from her chair before waling up to the three. "Here are the photos Señor Lester."

"Thank you." Lester spoke as he grabbed the photos from her hands before the three entered the office while the woman proceeded to head back to work. "My workers have their uses at times while I'm gone."

"I can see." Naruto stated as he shut the door behind him before turning his attention back to Lester

"Give me a moment while I, uhh, set this up." Lester stated as he walked up to the board and started to place photos left and right on it.

Michael slightly chuckled at seeing this. "Nice to see the methods haven't changed."

"Well, we gotta figure out what we're doing somehow."

"Like a true pro." Naruto muttered

"Indeed like a true pro." Lester repeated as he started to place the final touches on the board. "Mapping out the options, showing you all the angles, that's my area of professional expertise." He then placed the final photo on to the board before turning to Michael. "But making decisions, that is your domain my friend. Here." He then stepped aside allowing Michael and Naruto to get the full layout on what Lester had planned out for them

"There's two ways I see that we can do this, we can go loud and dumb or we can go smart. Whatever you decided will determine the fate of your crew." Lester stated as he stared at his two companions before grabbing the top of his cane with two hands. "So... which one will it be?"

* * *

 **And done**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

 **Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the previous four chapters, but I wanted to let you guys choose whether the crew will go in loud or go in smart. But I'll be picking out the people who'll be a apart of the crew. I'll set up a poll so you guys can choose the fate of the crew.**

 **To those of you that are wondering where's the update to my Naruto x Destiny crossover, well it's still in progress, but right now at the moment I'm stuck on what I should write in the final mission. I probably won't be able to update after a long while either because I moving to Texas in the next day or two and I'm not going to be able to have access to internet for a while. So yeah, that's a bummer.**

 **Also, there has been a request from a few of you if I could put the ages of the people I have for this story in this chapter. Here are the ages of a few of them though.**

 **Michael: 45**

 **Amanda: 43**

 **Tracey: 25**

 **Jimmy: 23**

 **Naruto: 27**

 **Franklin: 25**

 **Lamar: 26**

 **Trevor: 45**

 **Lester: 39**

 **Natalia: 26**

 **Cheetah: 24**

 **Nikki: 27**

 **Fufu: 30**

 **Chastity: 28**

 **Sapphire: 29**

 **Those are all the ages I'm releasing for now. I'll release the ages of more of them as soon as they pop up in the story.**

 **Anyway, Thank you everybody for reading**

 **And as always, I will see you...**

 **In the next chapter...**

 **BUH-BYE!**

 **P.S To those that are interested in the Naruto x Overwatch crossover. It's about 30% complete.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to** ** _The Blonde Criminal_**

 **Now before I start the story let me get these question's out of the way.**

 **Q1.) Why does Naruto not feel anything about cheating or seeing other girls behind Traceys back?**

 **I don't know. I haven't put much thought to it. Maybe because he's so used to having sex with the strippers in the Vanilla Unicorn that he never thought about the consequences. I think that's a pretty good reasonable answer.**

 **Q2.) How about a reunion between Konoha 11 and Naruto?**

 **Umm, I don't think so. As I said earlier in this story, there's not gonna be anything related to the Naruto series aside from Naruto himself.**

 **I also wanna comment on a review stating that 'there's no point in having a harem in GTA because you can literally have sex with anybody with zero consequences.**

 **I personally agree and disagree with you. First off, I agree with you because in the GTA world it is true that you can have sex with countless of women without any consequences... well there can be consequences if you fuck the wrong girl/guy. GTA is a messed up place where people can basically shoot, kill, steal, or fuck whoever they want.**

 **I also disagree with you because sure you can have sex so many times with countless of women, but if those women don't just wanna be 'sex friends' and actually want to start a relationship with that person, then a harem might be required if they possibly want to be wedded to one another. The same thing goes for women as well. But to do that a little rule on polygamy might have to be 'tweaked' in order for the person to achieve what he/she and his/her spouses desire.**

 **One more thing before I start the story. To those of you who enjoy Overwatch and Batman Arkham City or any other Batman game, then come check out my new crossover 'Junkers in Arkham City' if you'd like. I also published my Naruto x Overwatch crossover for your information. To be honest I was planning to at least finish all the characters in one chapter before I start to progress further, but I then realized that it wasn't necessary and I could break it apart if I'd like.**

 **Yes, yes I just became that lazy on writing. I'm so into games that are releasing now that my mind is set on only playing them compared to a few years back when there wasn't shit to play. Right now though, I'm looking forward to 'For Honor' that's releasing on February 2017. I just love these type of medieval games!**

 **Anyway I'm getting out of line now. Phew.**

 **Now without a further a do...**

 **Let the story continue.**

 **Enjoy... Or not, your choice**

* * *

"Well, I do recall the heists we did back then where we went in loud. It worked fairly well most of the times but I know there are much better options than that." Michael spoke as he thought about his options. Sure, going in loud made it more tricky for him and the crew, but at least they still managed to get the job done. But on the other hand if they go in smart, they might be able to make a bigger take than usual. More money means more cash for everybody. Coming to a conclusion, Micheal looked back towards Lester before speaking. "Alright, I made up my mind. Lester, what are we gonna need if we're gonna get this job done right?"

Lester smiled at this knowing what Michael chose. "Remember the vents? We're gonna need to pump a little knockout gas through the air system and hit the cabinets when everyone's out." Lester rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You'll have to source the gas of course, but crowd control won't slow you down and that might improve the take. The cover is pest control, so no one will look twice when you're wearing gas masks." Lester then turned to them. "Now this is optional but it's not if you were going in loud. You might wanna get four carbine rifles for this job as well just in case. We can't buy them and risk them getting traced so we'll have to steal some instead. I know this is a little awkward but, this is the gun favored by LSPD tactical teams so one of their vans is probably a good place to look." He then went on to the other necessities they'll need in this heist. "Of course we're gonna need to have a hacker to disable their cameras, the length of time will depend on their abilities. The alarm will be on the same window and the exit strategy is more or less the same on both options. The driver you pick, of course, will source some bikes - you come out of the store and make your way through the new subway tunnel they're digging off the Del Perro Freeway. You'll lose the cops in there, and make your way to the LS River."

"Alright, I want my buddy Franklin on getaway. He can handle a bike." Michael recommended

"Alright if you vouch for him, I'll take the risk." Lester then handed three stacks of papers that had names of certain individuals. "I went through and pulled out the people that can prove to be a liability in this job. However, it's your call to choose who you want to work with. Just remember though, the better they are, the bigger the cut."

Michael looked through one stack of papers before finally stapling one towards the board.

"Eddie Toh. Not bad my friend, you can count on him to get you out of a spot." Lester smiled. "Now we're gonna need a gunman. We're hoping to keep quiet but these guys shouldn't make much difference."

Michael gave out a sigh in dissatisfaction before muttering. "I know I'm gonna regret this later." He then stapled a paper on the board catching Naruto's and Lester's interest.

"Norm Richards, he came across as a bit of an idiot, but he could be useful." Lester frowned a bit. "I don't know about this Michael. He was one of our best men back then but then ever since you 'died', he kinda lost it."

"I never liked him to begin with. He showed no respect to me or some of the other guys guys back then, only you Michael since you were the boss. I have no doubt that he'll still be the same." Naruto narrowed his eyes at this.

"I know how much of an ass he is to all of you, but we can't have all pros in this heist. I'm trying to get out of my debt in one go. Not two!" Michael argued.

Naruto sighed eventually understanding where he's coming from. He might not see what Michael's seeing, but at least he has a clue on where he's coming from at the moment. Hopefully after this heist, he won't see Norm anymore. Maybe he'll get killed in the middle of the robbery. Who knows?

Michael then went back to searching through the last stack of papers before he settled upon one. "This guy - Rickie. I met him at the Lifeinvader office. He may not be that good, but he's enthusiastic."

Lester looked at the paper as he looked over all of Rickie's abilities. "You sure you wanna pick him? Once I make contact with everyone there's no going back."

Michael stood there, staring at the paper for a while before he finally made his answer. "No, no I don't. He was just a familiar face. Besides, we have to play this heist safe if we want to take every single stone they have in there." Michael then grabbed one of the papers before stapling it on the board causing the two to smile a bit.

"Harris!" Lester chuckled a bit. "Good. Feminine touch. She'll be able to find any back doors they got if we run into a problem." Lester the looked at Michael. "Are you sure you want to go with this crew?"

"Yeah." Michael nodded in confirmation.

"Great! I'll do some research on a pest control van and the knockout gas, and I'll be in touch." Lester informed. "Now before we actually do this there is one thing I want to know about one of you." He then set his eyes upon Naruto. "What role would you like to play in this heist Naruto? Biker? Undercover cop? Or perhaps something a little more around your special expertise?"

Naruto's eye's gleamed in delight. "You mean..."

"Mmmhmm." Lester nodded.

"Fuck yeah!" Naruto threw a fist in the air.

Lester then smiled at the two deviously. "Good... good. I'll call you two when everything's ready. You'll need to pitch it to the guys though Michael."

"Whoa! My rep don't count no more?" Michael looked at Lester oddly.

Lester however looked at Michael with such seriousness in his eyes. "You're a dead man Michael..." He muttered. He then motioned the two to leave the room. "I'll call you. Don't worry."

Michael just shook his head in disappointment before he made his way out of the office along with Naruto.

"Motherfucker." Michael muttered under his breath once they exited the building.

"Looks like Lester grew some balls over these pass nine years ain't that right Michael?" Naruto laughed a bit at this.

"Yeah, but he won't stay tough for long. I'll have to remind him who actually runs the crew soon." He looked at Naruto once he was beside his car door. "Say Naruto. If Lester calls you to get one of the items we need for the mission don't worry. I'll get it myself."

"Alright, you do that." Naruto then opened the door to his car. "Oh, and remember to call Franklin about this as well. He's gonna have to start somewhere if he doesn't wanna live with his auntie any more."

"Yeah, will do." Michael waved off as he entered his car.

The two then started their vehicles and made their way out of the factory before going there separate ways for the next few days.

 _A few days later_

Naruto was rearranging his garage, putting away certain parts that were used to upgrade or repair certain parts of his car. Don't get me wrong, he's no mechanic. But that doesn't mean he doesn't know a thing or two about cars and how to take care of them.

A sudden ding from his phone grabbed his attention causing him to stop what he was doing. He then grabbed the phone from the counter top before looking at what caused his phone to ding only to see a text. Unlocking his phone not a moment after, he began reading the text he received.

'Hey, everything seems ready to go. Come meet us at back at the old factory so we can discuss matters with everyone, L' Naruto read. He immediately knew the letter 'L' stood for Lester since he was the only friend he has that started with the letter L. Well aside from Lamar of course but Lamar mostly sends texts in slang words. Plus he already has Lamar in his contacts.

He smiled at this knowing that they were finally gonna make a move on robbing the Jewelry store. Pocketing his phone, he quickly made his way inside the house before making his way upstairs. He opened the door to his room before reaching under his bed and pulled out a chest that was about 4-5 feet long. Unlocking the chest with a key, he slowly opened the chest only to smile at what he was seeing and was finally gonna be able to use after so long.

"Welcome back girl.." Naruto grabbed what he had in the chest before inspecting it. "Let's see if I still got it." He then walked out of his room, down the stairs, and out his front door before entering his vehicle and driving towards the meet up.

* * *

Once Naruto came upon the Darnell Bros factory, he parked his car and made his way inside the building. Once inside, he quickly went up the stairs before heading towards Lester's office. As he neared the office, he started to hear all these commotions from some voices he didn't recognize. He then knocked on the door before allowing himself inside the office.

"Ah great, you're here." Lester was the first to notice Naruto enter and was the first to greet him. "Make yourself comfortable while we wait for the other three to arrive. It shouldn't be long."

Naruto only nodded at his geeky friend before looking at the two unfamiliar faces. One of them was another Asian man like himself. He had black hair was wearing a red pest control suit Lester probably gave him once he arrived. His name was Eddie Toh.

The other person was an American of everyone he's seen so far in Los Santos. This woman proved to be the most odd to him. She has black hair and looked like her dressing style was in a mix of a tomboyish and goth outfit. She also carried various tattoos on her arms and goth makeup. Her name was Paige Harris.

"Who's the newbie? I thought you said this heist was gonna consist of professionals Lester." Paige questioned, looking at Naruto with distaste. "We don't need a pretty face around here."

"Uhh, this person right here is-"

"It's alright Lester. I can answer for myself." Naruto interrupted. He rose an eyebrow as he stared at the woman in front of him. "The names Naruto, I've worked with Lester for quite some time before he even met you. Judging by your appearance and your attitude, I'm guessing you don't work well with new people."

"Can you blame me. Fresh meat always fuck up somehow and ruin everything for everybody." Paige scowled a bit. "But you did say you worked with Lester for a while. So I guess I can trust you... for now at least."

"Glad you can make an exception. But let's see if you can say the same for the other two." Naruto chuckled a bit.

However, Paige only carried an annoyed look on her face. There were more newbies in this crew. Great, this is just her luck.

Eddie walked came up to Naruto before reaching his hand out in a friendly gesture. "Good to meet you, the names Eddie Toh."

"Good to meet you as well. If I recall you must be the driver right? The one that supplies us with bikes?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, the bikes are ready and are waiting in the truck when we need to make our getaway." Eddie confirmed. "I'm guessing you're one of the getaway drivers I'm in charge to help get through the underground subway?"

"No, I'm not. That's actually another friend of mines job. My role is completely different." Naruto stated.

"Oh... well then what role are you playing in this?" Eddie asked.

Before Naruto can respond. Knocks were heard on the door before someone came in.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Walking in was someone Naruto immediately recognized. It was Franklin.

"Hey, Franklin. Glad to see you can make it." Naruto greeted as he and his black friend clapped hands and reeled it in.

"Shit you know I have to start somewhere man. This might not be a good place for me to move forward but at least it's something." Franklin stated.

"I'm glad you can see it like that." Naruto spoke hysterically. "Why don't you go make yourself acquainted with the others here. Be careful with Paige though. She doesn't take newcomers to lightly."

"Yeah, thanks for telling me." Franklin quirked an eyebrow before he moved on in order to greet the others.

A few more minutes have passed and another knock was heard before the door opened revealing an American man.

"Hey losers. Did you guys miss me?" The laughed as he came in the room.

"You know your ass is not useful in this anyway Norm. The last time you came along you fucked away half of the money we stole." Paige scowled once she noticed Norm was gonna participate in this as well.

"Calm down bitch. It's not like it wasn't entirely my fault. Eddie chose some horrible bikes to begin with. Maybe if he didn't I wouldn't have drop the bag." Norm argued.

"Shut up Norm! Maybe if your ass knew how to ride a bike while having a firm grip on the bag, maybe you wouldn't have dropped it." Eddie joined. "Besides, I hope you did something about your aim. Last time I remember your bullets went all over the place, you couldn't even hit someone at point blank range."

Franklin laughed at the thought of it.

"What are you laughing about nigga!" Norm turned his attention the Franklin.

"The fuck did you just call me!" Franklin stood up from the couch.

"You heard me! Or do I have to repeat myself?" Norm looked at Franklin dead in the eye before speaking "...Nigga"

"Oh hell no!" Franklin was about to go beat Norm's white ass but was instead held back my Eddie. "Let me go man! I'm gonna cap his white ass!"

Norm was smirking in delight as he watched Franklin act out.

"Do we have a problem here?"

The four turned to the door only to see Naruto walking in followed by Lester

"Well well well. If it ain't Naruto. Looks like they released you from prison already huh." Norm scowled at seeing him again.

"Same old scumbag like you were back then aren't you Norm. You didn't even change one bit. It makes me wonder how can someone like you support your family."

"Oh ho you don't need to worry about them anymore. I abandoned their sorry asses a long time ago. All they were doing is using my money when I could use it for something better."

"Yeah like drugs and prostitutes." Paige stated.

"Was I talking to you whore?!"

"Norm, your insults aren't doing shit to help you. You were never reliable to anyone to begin with." Naruto insulted

"And what about you! It was because of you and that stuck up redneck that got the Boss killed! If he were here things wouldn't been so good with either of you."

"Now now let's not get to hasty here. We're still waiting on one more person."

Just then the door opened and entered a man almost everyone in the room knew.

"Everyone here?"

Everyone turned to the newcomer that immediately cause Norms eyes to widen in surprise.

"M-Michael?" Norm questioned

"Hey Norm. Long time no see."

"You're alive..."

"Yup."

"But- you were-"

"Shot. Yeah I was. But I was never killed." Michael answered before he could finish. "Well discuss this later though. Right now you need to go change into the pest control suit. Meet us back here when you're ready."

"Will do boss." Norm obliged before he picked up the red pest control suit he was handed before making his way towards the door. As soon as he opened the door, he looked at everyone in the room that was not Michael and gave them a cold glare before exiting the office.

"Jesus." Michael gave an annoyed sigh once the door closed.

"Like I said, he's a scumbag Michael." Naruto looked at him.

"I know I know." Michael looked at him before looking at everyone else. "Let's just hope he doesn't cost us anything.

 _A few minutes later_

"This meeting is now in session." Lester spoke as he bang a gavel on a desk a few times.

Everyone just looked at him oddly.

"Ehhe, Sorry. I wanted to try that at least once." Lester spoke embarrassingly as placed the gavel down.

Michael just shook his head before looking at everyone in the room.. "Alright, now we all know why we're here. We've got a store to take." He began. "The plan is simple...elegant. Listen to Lester, pay attention to the information he gives you and we'll all make a buck."

Lester nodded at this.

"Things go bad, you all know the drill." Michael continued. "This wasn't organized, we don't know each other. We got caught up in a robbery and acted in self-defense." Michael smiled a bit. "But that's not gonna be an issue because everything's gonna go just fine." He then looked at Lester, giving his geeky friend the spotlight.

"The umm... the uhh-alarm system is easy. Now if I didn't need to be running things I could have it offline myself no problem but uh, I can't so that's why we have Paige here." Lester looked at her. "You should be able to get us a pretty decent window. How decent depends on the job you do. Now, once it's down you signal Michael, he makes the call."

Paige nodded at this.

"If things look good we should be able to drop a present right through the vent on the roof. Everybody goes to sleep. No problem, we take our time." Michael informed before giving the second option. "If we run into trouble, we move quickly and with force." He looked at everyone for a few seconds before asking. "Any questions?"

Everyone looked at each other before looking back at Naruto. Naruto and Franklin were the only two that shook their heads.

"No? Alright then, let's go."

As everyone started to exit the office, Michael started to call out where everyone is suppose to go.

"Frank you're with me. Paige, you're in the truck with the bikes. Eddie, Norm, you got the van. And Naruto, you know where to set up."

"You got it." Naruto said, he could here the dissatisfying sound Eddie let out knowing that he had to drive with the cocky fucker in the group. As soon as the crew came out of the building, Naruto was the first one to enter his Zentorno before driving off towards his position. _'Try not to kill him on the way there Eddie.'_ Naruto thought.

 _With Michael and Franklin_

"Listen, I stuck my neck out for you here." Michael spoke up.

"Man, you don't need to tell me that shit again."Franklin responded.

"Yeah I know, I got faith in you, F, but you're unproven."

"Unproven?" Franklin spoke surprised. "For real? So I didn't prove myself when I jumped on and off the back the yacht on the highway, huh?"

"Yeah of course you did. But these guys don't know you." Michael stated. "All they see is some gangbanger with a happy trigger finger. They got money and their freedom on the line."

"I ain't gonna fuck this up."

"Good, I got enough shit to worry about."

"Like that Norm guy huh."

"Yeah, he was pretty good gunman back then. One of the best we've ever had. But now, he's gone way down. Like all the way to amateur, maybe a little more below."

"So what's the history with you two then?"

"Norm? Ha, well we were kinda like pals. Well at least to him. He only saw me as fit to lead the crew whenever we'd go robbing a place. Whenever we'd fuck up, he'd blame everything on one of the crew members whether I knew it or not."

"Shit so he's a coward huh?"

"A coward? Not really. But there is one thing he's not." Michael said. "He ain't loyal."

 _With Eddie and Norm_

"You sure you picked out the right bikes for this job? Michael's gonna get real pissed at you if things go wrong with one of 'em." Norm stated.

"Norm shut up."

"Why don't you make me then. Once you fuck this up, Michael is just gonna deduct your pay and give the rest of us a bigger one. Mainly me though since I watch his back mostly."

Eddie gave an annoyed sigh as he tried to focus his mind on something else than Norm's bickering.

 _With Paige_

Paige was bobbing her head back and forth as she listened to her favorite punk rock songs. She was glad she had her alone time right now, she couldn't stand the thought of having someone accompany her after all the shit that happened to her today.

 _With Naruto_

Naruto parked a few blocks away from his position before he took what he needed from the back seat of his car.

He grabbed a parachute before strapping onto his back, a grappling hook and gloves and the weapon he will be using for this job. He then locked his vehicle before turning and making his way towards one of the bridges above the LS River.

 _With Michael and Franklin_

"Alright, this is it up there. There's a way through the site up to the roof." Michael stated once he stopped in front of a construction site behind the Jewelry store. "When the gas is in the ventilation system give us the word."

"Fo' sho man." Franklin said as he got out of the car and watched Michael drive off. "I got it." He muttered. He made his way into the site, up the stairs, and climb the ladder until he was on the roof.

"Excuse me?! Exterminator here!" Franklin called out.

Nobody answered.

"Hello?!" Franklin called out again. But like the last time nobody answered. "Ey, there ain't no one around." Franklin spoke through his walkie-talkie.

"That suits us. The easier the better. Come on, get up to the roof. We're all waiting on you F." Michael responded.

"Alright, I'm almost there." He responded. He had to hop over a few obstacles in order to get to his destination. He knows he has to do this fast otherwise there might be some suspicion going on with Michael and the others.

"Waiting on your signal F." Michael spoke a little impatient this time.

"I got it. I just have to get to where I can throw this."

He then hopped up a few metal systems that connected to another building. "There we go. Now I just gotta throw this in there." Franklin took a deep breath before he pulled the pin to the gas can and threw it towards the ventilation system. The gas bounce a few times before it went in. The gas started to flow out as the vent sucked the gas inside and into the store

"That was it, they going out." Franklin signaled.

 _With Michael, Norm, and Eddie_

Michael watched as the people inside the store quickly succumb to the gas and lose consciousness inside. After a few moments, they made their move.

"Alright, let's go." Michael ordered. The three entered the store before they all took a section of there own. Michael then broke one of the glass safes and grabbed the stones inside. "Let's do this come on!"

"Ahha, look at all these stones!" Norm cheered excitedly as he grabbed more stones and placed them inside his duffel bag. "We're making some good money today!"

"I was able to buy you guys about a minute and a half before the alarm resets itself." Paige informed.

"Ninety seconds?! Alright, that's why we pay you what we do!" Michael spoke impressed on her work as he took more jewelry from the safes.

"I'm just that good." Paige remarked.

"Come on guys, with a window like this, we should be able to strip this joint!"

"Woohoo! This is beautiful!" Eddie smiled.

"One-twenty remaining."

"We're more than half way through guys! We can get a head start from the LSPD if we finish early!" Michael informed.

"A minute left."

"Come on Norm! You're dropping more than you're bagging!' Michael called out as he picked up the gems Norm dropped.

"So? It doesn't matter if we lose some right?" Norm questioned

"Make piece count."

"Fifty seconds!"

Michael broke open the final case and stuffed the gems in his bag. "Alright they're outta stones! Let's hit the road."

As Michael exited the store, a traffic control cop was waiting outside trying to get Franklin to move his bike.

"So for the last time, move it!"

"Man get the fuck outta mah face before I bust yo ass." Franklin threatened.

Michael then grabbed the cop from behind before throwing him to the ground behind him. "You forget a thousand things everyday, pal. Make sure this is one of 'em." He then took off his duffle bag before handing it to Franklin. "I'll meet you at the river. Stay close to Eddie. Now go!"

Just then the alarm system went off inside the store causing the three drivers to take their leave.

"Let's go! Come on!" Franklin spoke urgently as they started to speed off.

"Stay close and stay safe you two. Everyone is counting on us!" Eddie called out, as they sped through the streets the LSPD already started to pop up giving the three bikers a chase. "Hard left here. Going onto the big road. Dorset Drive!"

"Let's do this!" Franklin called out. He looked behind him only to see some police vehicles closing in on him. "Ey Norm! I could use your help right now!"

"Help yourself. I'm not wasting any ammo on you." Norm responded.

"Motherfucker I outta shoot you right now." Franklin muttered. He then pulled out a pistol himself before he started to empty his clip towards the cop behind him. One of the bullets manage to hit the driver causing the car to spin out and crash into a few other police cars. "Bulls eye!" Franklin stated, he looked in front of him only to see he was about to hit a car. "Oh shit!" He quickly steered away barely missing the collision with the vehicle. "Damn that was too close."

He shook off his shock before he started to speed up again in order to catch up with the other two.

"We're taking a right here, and dropping off the bridge onto the Freeway." Eddie called out.

As they were about to jump off onto the Freeway, Franklin saw that Norm made a horrible turn with his bike.

"Wooah!" Norm yelled frightened as his steering started to jitter all over. "My bike's spazzing out!" Just before he can enter the tunnel, his bike slipped causing Norm fall off the bike "Shiiit! He hit the wall so hard, that just from the impact he wouldn't have survived it.

"Oh shit!" Franklin spoke surprised on what he witness. He saw the duffel bag Norm dropped right out the entrance into the tunnel before he reached his hand out and grabbed it as he sped pass. "Good riddance to that stuck up bastard. More money for us."

"Norm was an amateur. I doubt anybody would miss him anyway." Eddie laughed. "Keep up though, you can get easily lost in these tunnels if you don't know the way out."

"Fo sho' man. I'm right behind ya!'

A minute of twists and turns went on inside the tunnel until they were near the end of it.

"We're almost there Frank! I see light!"

"About god damn time. This place stinks more than JB's crib dawg." Franklin spoke a little relieved.

"The police know where you're coming out in the river - we're here to help - but get ready for a warm welcome." Paige informed the two.

As Franklin and Eddie jumped out of the sewers, they were taken by surprise to see how many cops showed up.

"Shit they all over us!" Franklin stated

"Don't worry just keep driving!" Michael called out as he started to ram the truck to some of the police vehicles causing them to spin out.

As they sped down the LS river, Franklin and Eddie were starting to get surrounded by cops that were way ahead of Michael.

"Michael, do something man!" Franklin called out.

Before Michael can reply, a gunshot was heard piercing the police drivers head on Franklin's left causing the vehicle to spin out.

"Don't worry! I got you two!" Naruto spoke though the walkie-talkie

Naruto was kneeling on one of the bridges pillars as he looked through his snipers scope, trailing his the police vehicles that were right on his crews ass. He shot another bullet, causing it to pierce through another police drivers head.

Another shot.

This one popped one of the police tires causing it to spin out and hit the wall next to it.

Another shot

The bullet hit the gas tank causing the police car to explode upon impact.

With every passing bullet Naruto shot towards the LSPD, it either killed, crippled, or caused them to crash against the wall or into one another. This all happened until he emptied his mag.

"You're all clear guys." Naruto informed the two seeing that there were no more cops chasing them.

Franklin, Eddie, and Michael all gave a sigh in relief as they all came up to the rendezvous point. Now that this was over, Michael finally got a good look at the drivers before noticing something.

"Two bikes! What the hell happened?!" Michael yelled out gaining the attention of Paige and Naruto, who looked down at the three ground vehicles.

"Man, the dude crashed himself out before he got in the tunnels!" Franklin informed "He wouldn't even cover my ass when the cops almost got to me."

"Ah shit! I shoulda paid for a better gunman. What happened to his part of the score?" Michael questioned. It sucks that they lost the gunman, but if they lost some of the stones as well then that surely fucked them over more than losing a crew member.

Franklin then held up the duffel bag Norm dropped. "I managed to pick it up."

Naruto and Michael smiled at this.

"Good work kid. You saved us a big amount of money." Michael stated. He then pulled up front of them before letting down the back door inside the truck. "Load up you two. It's time we get out of this place." Michael then reached for his walkie-talkie before speaking into it. "Naruto get on down here. We're gettin' outta this place."

"Way ahead of you." Naruto called out as he was already gliding down towards the truck from his parachute while he held his items in hand. As soon as he landed, he unstrapped his parachute before getting in the back with his items. He then banged the truck a few times signaling Michael to close the door and get moving.

"Lester's waiting for us at the lock up. Though we might not be outta this yet. I'll try not to draw to much attention on the way there." Michael informed the three.

"Man, but don't the one time know we're with this truck after all those cars you rammed?" Franklin asked, he was sure the LSPD would at least mark this truck as a suspect vehicle after what Michael did.

"Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. My money is they didn't since they were to busy trying to catch you two, they never noticed me creeping in from behind." Michael reasoned. "Though it doesn't hurt to be safe. After all, once this is over. Lester's gonna have this truck shipped somewhere before destroying it. Just for safe measurements."

The crew laughed smiled at this as they drove off, careful not to arise any suspicion towards them.

 _A few minutes late_ r.

"Ey yo ya'll here that?" Franklin asked causing everyone to quiet down. After a moment silence Franklin smiled before speaking up. "There aren't any sirens near us." Franklin stated.

Everyone else listened closely to the outside only hear the sweet sound of quietness surfacing around them. After a few moments, everyone smiled before they all started laughing in delight.

"There's no way we got away with that shit, man. Did we?" Franklin spoke in surprise.

"Oh we did F! You can bet your fuckin' ass we did! Whoowee!" Michael laughed

"I have to say, you scared my ass when I figured out you were gonna be involved in this Frank. Sure you're my friend but this was your first big job! Usually newcomers are bound to fuck up." Naruto laughed along with Michael and the others.

"Yeah, fuck you too Ruto. Looks like I'm a natural at this shit." Franklin lightly punched the blondes arm.

"You know, I won't say it went off without a hitch but, it went off." Paige gave here opinion. "Good work out there as well Franklin, I guess most newbies aren't as bad after all. Well unlike Norm."

"Who's Norm?" Eddie joked

Everyone laughed at this. Sure it might be considered harsh to laugh at a crew member that just died, but it's not like Norm had any good relations with anyone here. Hell, did he ever had any good relations with anybody at all?

"I'm guessing a portion of his cut goes to each of us?" Franklin asked.

"Yup, that's how it goes in heists. If a crew member dies during one then all the cut for everyone will just increase." Naruto confirmed.

"Yeah, just look at all these stones!" Eddie contemplated. "With the amount of money I'm going to be receiving, I might just be able to send my kids to college!"

"I'm proud to hear that Eddie. You must really want your kids to succeed don't you." Naruto smiled at his Asian companion.

"Yeah, I want them to live a life better than mine. I want them to be able to live someplace else than Los Santos. Somewhere where they don't need to worry about the constant crime going around." Eddie smiled softly.

Naruto then reached his arm out and patted Eddie's shoulder. "I'm sure your wishes will come true Eddie. All you need to do now is wait."

Eddie smiled at this. "Thanks Naruto. Or should I say Ruto? It sounds much more better like that for me for some reason."

"Right?" Franklin spoke as he chuckled at this.

"Whatever you want man. It's your call. I'm formal with both of those names anyway." Naruto waved off.

Eddie smiled as he shook his head side to side.

"Look alive guys we're here!" Michael called out.

As the truck entered the lockup Michael rolled down his window before yelling out to Lester. "Call your gem guy, Lesty baby 'cause we got merchandise!"

Lester motioned him to be quiet as he closed the gate behind them.

As the crew got out of the car happily chatting on there huge success, Michael decided it was a good moment to disband everybody.

"Alright everyone, we need to split up." Michael stated as the group gathered around in a circle. "They're going to be looking for a crew. So I suggest everyone lay low for a while and if they ever ask you any questions then act like you don't know anything about a robbery."

"I'll wire your cuts when the rocks have been sold."

"How long will be that?" Franklin asked.

"My guess is a few weeks, given the amount of time for someone to actually buy something with such value." Lester answered. "Like Michael said, we split up now. Keep our heads down until they stop looking for us."

"Hey you did good kid. I'm glad we actually got to meet each other even if it was set on the wrong foot. As for you Naruto, I couldn't have a better friend than you. In fact, I'm actually glad you're dating my daughter." Michael praised

"Don't get all soft on us now Mikey. You're actually gonna make me start crying." Naruto joked as he fake whimpered.

"Yeah yeah." Michael shook his head. "Alright, everybody take off."

As everybody started to walk towards the exit, Naruto and Franklin were suddenly stopped by Michael.

"Hey guys, listen, Lester and I got some things we gotta to clean up. I want you two to swing by the house later on and we'll celebrate alright?"

"Alright cool." Franklin fist pounded Michael.

"See you then Mikey." Naruto waved as he and Franklin started to head towards the exit.

"Oh man..." Michael sighed in relief as he and Lester turned towards the truck. "We're back in action."

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Naruto asked once he and Franklin left the lockup.

"Shit after all that just happened. Man I'm gonna go relax someplace nice." Franklin stated. "You wanna come with?"

"Haha, thanks Frank but I think I'll pass. I have some things I have to take care of first." Naruto stated.

"Whateva you say man. Ey, I'll see you at Michael's later on." Franklin stated as he and his blonde companion clapped hands and reeled it in.

"Yeah, see you then. Take care." Naruto waved as he and Franklin started to go their separate ways. "

"Now where did I park my car?" Naruto questioned out loud.

 _Minutes later_

Naruto had to walk a few streets in order to reach his car. As soon as he did he saw a pink ticket fluttering on his windshield.

"What the fuck?" He grabbed the ticket off his windshield and looked at the parking meter only to see he had 10 minutes remaining. "Fuckin' stupid parking ticket cops can't even read! There ain't no way I'm paying for this shit." Naruto then tore the ticket into pieces and tossed it aside before muttering. "Guess I gotta change my license plates soon..."

Before he can even enter his car, he read the sound of someone's frustration going on not to far from his spot with the sound of a car rattling. Deciding to check it out he started to head towards the rattling sound before he started to here a familiar female voice.

"Come on! Work you piece of shit!"

Once Naruto reached car, he saw Paige trying to turn on his car only to have it make these horrible cracking noises.

"Fuuuck!" Paige yelled frustratingly as she pounded the top of her car.

"Paige?" Naruto spoke up gaining the tomboy's attention. "You alright?"

Paige gave a sigh before answering. "Hey Naruto, no I'm not alright. My piece of shit car won't work on me anymore. Looks like it finally gave it." Paige stated as she got out of her car before kicking the side of it. "Stupid junk."

"Is there anyway I can help?" He asked after a moment.

Paige took a second in thought before he looked at him oddly. "Are you sure you can help? Not to be rude or anything but it seems like you don't know a lot about cars."

"I might not. But it doesn't mean I can't try to help." Naruto then gave a quick motion with his hand as he walked towards the hood. "Pop the hood will ya?'

Paige shrugged it off before she reached for the release latch under the drivers wheel and pulled on it causing the hood to open. Naruto then opened it all the way before putting the hood rod in order for it to stay in place. He then looked over the entire engine for a moment before calling out to Paige.

"Try to turn it on again."

Paige got in her car before she inserted the key and turned it all the way to the starting ignition only for the car to emit the same noise as before. She released it soon after.

Naruto took a few moments to analyze the engine before he came to a conclusion.

"Welp... I have no clue what the fuck is wrong with her." Naruto stated before he backed away from the car.

Paige gave a sigh in disappointment before she got out of her care and closed her door. "It's alright, you did what you could. I'll just wait a few weeks until my part of the score comes in so I can buy myself a new car. But for now, I guess I'll have to settle with the bus for a while." Paige grabbed her things before she started to head out. "Thanks for your help Naruto."

Before she can get any further, she was stopped.

"Hey wait!" Naruto called out causing her to turn and look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why don't I give you a lift back to your place. It's the least I can do." He suggested.

"You sure?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, it's the least I can do." Naruto nodded as he motioned her to follow.

"Alright..." With that said, the tomboy followed the blonde all the way back to his own vehicle. As soon as they reached it, Paige looked on in surprise at the car she was looking at before her. "No way. Do you really drive this car?" She asked as she trailed her hand on the front of the hood to the back.

"Yup." Naruto then unlocked his vehicle before allowing the butterfly doors to his Zentorno to raise up causing Paige to stare in awe. He then jingle the keys in front of her before asking her a question she would no doubt refuse. "Wanna drive this bad girl?"

"Fuck yes!" Paige practically yelled. She then caught the keys Naruto threw her before she immediately hopped into the drivers side as Naruto got in the passenger seat. As soon as Paige started the car, she gave zero fucks and immediately darted into the streets and sped down the road. "Whoohoo!" You could practically hear her yell out.

 _An hour later_

Yup an hour had passed since the two had finished the job with the other two. It had also been an hour since Paige had been driving Naruto's car completely forgetting what she was driving it for. She would have admit that she would have rode in this bad boy for much longer if Naruto hadn't remind her that he was just gonna give her lift but instead allowed her to drive herself back home. It was so unlike her but as soon as she was reminded, she blushed embarrassingly from forgetting something like this.

So that's what brought her here. She pulled up in front of her house and left it on as the two got out of the vehicle.

"Thanks for allowing me to drive your car Naruto. And sorry that I kinda took advantage of it. I tend to forget things when I see something I love and if I actually got the chance to lay my hands on it. Oh my god you cannot believe how fast I would take that chance." Paige exclaimed. She then scratched the back of her head embarrassingly. "Again, sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's alright. I understand." Naruto waved off. "I'll talk to you again one of these days."

"Oh before I forget." Paige then took out a piece of paper and a pen before writing in it. After a few seconds he handed it to Naruto. "Here's my number. You should call me sometime. You're a pretty cool guy so maybe we could hang out one of these days.

Naruto grabbed the paper from her hands and looked at it before stuffing it into his pocket. "Yeah, sure no problem. I'll see you then Paige."

Paige waved at him in farewell before she turned and walked inside her house.

Naruto got inside his vehicle and was about to drive off but a sudden _'ding'_ from his phone caught his interest. He took out his phone and saw that he received a text message, from Tracey.

 _'Hey Naruto. Why don't you stop by sometime tomorrow so we can hang. Maybe something more if you'd like. I'm getting really lonely without you. :( You're baby girl, Tracey.'_

 _Naruto smiled at this before he started to text her back._

 _With Tracey_

Tracey was looking in the middle of a mall as she waited for Naruto to reply back. A ' _ding'_ from her phone was her response.

 _'Is my baby girl getting all lonely and flustered without me? Don't worry, I'll stop by tomorrow so daddy can take care of you. ;)'_

Tracey giggled at Naruto's response before she started to walk in a general direction while texting him back. As she was in the middle of a text, she failed to notice someone about to collide against her until it was to late.

Wham! Thud!

"Ow!" The two groaned in pain at the same time.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I should have paid attention to where I was going." Tracey rubbed her head before she got up and immediately started to pick up the persons belongings.

"No no. It vas just an accident. I should have paid attention to vhere I was going as well." The person responded in a female voice as she too started to pick up her belongings from the floor.

As soon as they were done, Tracey finally got a good look at the woman in front of her before she spoke in surprise. "O-M-G! You're outfit looks amazing! Where did you get it?!"

"Oh zhis? Zhis is just one of my normal outfits I vear from time to time. It's nothing special. Zhank you for your kind words zhough" The woman smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"We have to go shopping together. I could always use someone to help me pick out some new clothes. I'd go with my mom but she doesn't have the same taste in clothes that I love." Tracey then looked at the woman before reaching her hand out in a friendly gesture. "Anyway, the names Tracey. Tracey De Santa."

De Santa, now why did that last name sound familiar. Shaking off those thoughts the woman shook Tracey's hand before she gave her her own name. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tracey. My name is Natalia, Natalia Zverovna."

Early next day at San Andreas

The sound of flesh smacking against each other was heard in a small trashed home as man and a woman were fucking standing up behind the counter top. As they were fucking, the man suddenly became interested on what he heard on Weasal News.

"This other guy runs around the shop and pushes me over and says something like 'You forget a thousand things everyday, make sure this one of 'em.' I have to day that was one of the most scary things that happened to me in my life."

The news reporter then took back his microphone before speaking. "Back to you in the studio."

The man pulled out from the woman before he pulled up his pants and zipped his fly causing the woman to look at him confusingly.

"You wanna get lit now, sugar?" The woman asked.

However the man didn't answer and just took a beer with him.

"Tr-Trevor baby, you wanna, you wanna smoke up now?"

The now named Trevor just stood there thinking long and hard on what he just heard broadcasted on the news. _'That ignorant fuck!_ ' He thought angrily.

Just then he heard the voice of Johnny Klebitz calling him out while his pussy friends Ron and Wade tried to stop him.

' _Let see when someone fucks with you're shit'_ Trevor thought as he exited his house in order to deal with the trash.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

 **How did you guys like this chapter, I could have done more work with the heist but sadly I didn't sure I added a few things but they were minor to the heist.**

 **Do you guys think I could have done this more better? I don't know.**

 **Again, the Overwatch x Naruto crossover has been released already. Go check it out if you'd like.**

 **Next in line for being updated is _Junkers in Arkham City_ then _The Rogue Hero._**

 **I'll correct any mistakes I made tomorrow. I'm really tired tonight and I need to get some shut eye.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading.**

 **And as always, I will see you...**

 **In the next chapter.**

 **BUH-BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to "The Blonde Criminal."**

 **Now before we get into the story, like always, questions first.**

 **Q1.) Is Patrick "Packie" McReary gonna make it into the story for a heist?**

 **Honestly, I don't know. If you guys want Packie in the story I'll try pulling him in however I can. Maybe I shouldn't though, if I do then he's mostly going to be part of chapters during certain heists. Just let me know if you want him to be apart of the story or not.**

 **Q2.) Will Naruto eventually obtain Devin Weston's house/property?**

 **Maybe in the end of this story he might, but he already has three houses if you guys recall so I'll probably have someone else take the house instead. Maybe someone like Trevor, Carlos (Vanilla Unicorn Bodyguard that's on good terms with Naruto) or someone else.**

 **Now for some comments**

 **To acw28: Yeah, I can understand your reason's and why you're at fault with my claim. To help clear up anything or doubts you might have. Tracey will be bisexual in this story (TBH she was always gonna be bi when I started this story), her being bisexual can actually help fix any problems rather than her just being straight and creating any. If that doesn't sum up your doubts than I don't know what will.**

 **To a certain Guest that reviewed about not liking Naruto fucking any girl without the intention of building a relationship with them:**

 **I totally agree with you. It's exactly why I just don't want Naruto to have just 'sex friends'. It just annoys the crap outta me when I read this in stories so I tend to skip those parts. So that's why polygamy will eventually be tweaked around for Naruto in order to love and marry the girls he has special relations with now and later in future chapters.**

 **To Brady420:**

 **Haha, to bad their isn't going to be any brawl with Natalia and Tracey though. Sorry to bring your hopes down if you were expecting it.**

 **To another Guest that reviewed about Marry Ann and all the "Crazy revenge sex" Naruto and herself could've done:**

 **Damn If I would've thought about that sooner it'd be great. Too bad though.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the next chapter or two... maybe three. It'll consist of Naruto doing some side missions in the story while everyone's laying low and out of suspicion from the LSPD after finishing their heist. And of course during those times Trevor's going to go all ape shit within San Andreas until then.**

 **Now without a further a do.**

 **Let the story continue...**

 **Enjoy... Or not, your choice.**

* * *

It has been two days since the Jewelry Store Heist was taken place. Two days since the crew has been laying low from such a successful event. All was going swell for everybody, especially with two certain blonde individuals that were currently residing on the living room couch within the De Santa residence.

"Mmm, stop it~" Tracey moaned pleasingly while her boyfriend kissed her with such love and lust as his hands trailed up and down her body in such as sexually teasing manner. "You can be such a tease you know that. I swear, it's like you want me to get horny." She looked at him with half-lidded eyes as she straddled his waist.

Naruto let out a short laugh before he started kissing the side of her neck. "Well maybe I want you too." He then trailed his hands down to her hips and thighs until he finally settled upon her soft plumped ass. He gave them a squeeze earning a small moan of approval from his girlfriend. "Ever thought of that?"

"Even when my mom is sleeping upstairs? You naughty boy." Tracey spoke lustily as she started to slowly grind herself on her boyfriend.

The two blondes leaned into each other once again kissing each other as their hands explored each other's body in every way possible.

And when I mean every way possible I definitely mean EVERY way.

Tracey, being the more exploring type, took Naruto by surprise as she reached into his jeans and started to stroke his erect dick from underneath. This earned a groan of pleasure from her boyfriend. "Oh wow, it-it's so... big!" Tracey spoke in surprise just by feeling his cock in her hand.

"Surprised?" Naruto smirked at her.

"Yeah." She responded. She looked down at where she had her hand for a moment before locking eyes onto her boyfriend once again. "Can I see it?"

He smiled at her question as she stared at him with pleading eyes before nodding in approval.

Tracey immediately got off her boyfriend before getting down on her knees. She immediately unzipped his jeans before pulling them down, including his boxers, until it reached his knees revealing his dick for her to see. "Oh wow." She looked at it for a moment before she shakily grab a hold of it with her right hand. "I'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend." She stated as she started to stroke her boyfriends dick.

"Is my dick the only thing you wanted from me? I'm hurt Trace." Naruto fake cried, earning a giggle in amusement from her.

"You're big meaty dick isn't the only thing I love about you and you know it." Tracey leaned in just enough for her to lightly slap his cock on her cheek. "I have to admit, just thinking of what you'll do to me with this... oooh, I can't even describe it."

He lightly chuckled at this. "Care to find out?"

"What are we even waiting for?!" She practically yelled out in excitement. As Tracey was moving to pull down the rest of his jeans, the two suddenly heard footsteps coming down the steps as the person released a yawn in exhaustion.

"So, tired." Amanda mumbled to herself as she rubbed her eyes. Once she finally made it down the stairs, she looked in the living room only to see her daughter laying down on a couch pillow that was placed on Naruto's lap.

"Oh.. hello Tracey, Naruto." Amanda greeted she spoke before yawning again.

"Hi mom." Tracey said and Naruto just gave a wave in return. "Jeez you don't look so good. Do you have a fever?"

"I think so, It'll pass eventually." Amanda waved her off. "Say where's Jimmy and your father?"

"Jimmy went to some game convention an hour ago while dad went out drinking with Lester in order to catch up for 'old times sake'." She responded.

"Drinking? Again? Jesus that man can be a real pain in the ass." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you didn't drink before. Hell you drink more than dad does."

"We're not even gonna get into that." She immediately responded as she turned and headed for the kitchen.

Naruto and Tracey laughed a bit at this.

After a minute or two, Amanda came back out of the kitchen and started to head back upstairs. "If you two need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be upstairs just in case." Amanda spoke.

"K mom."

After they were certain she was gone, Tracey threw the pillow of Naruto's lap and got into the same position she was before.

"You think she noticed?" Naruto asked as his girlfriend started to jerk him off again.

"Nah, I highly doubt it." Tracey responded. Just as she was about to start licking her boyfriends erect dick, she was interrupted by a voice from upstairs.

"Oh, and no having sex in the living room! Take it to your room or keep it in your pants you two!" Amanda yelled out.

"She noticed..." Naruto sweat dropped as a light blush formed on his face.

"Y-yeah.." Tracey blushed in embarrassment before thinking to herself. _"How the hell did she know?"  
_

After a moment or two of silence, Naruto finally broke it. "Welp, I don't know about you Trace, but that kinda killed the mood."

She could only nod in agreement as she watched him pull up his jeans. The two then sat back down on the couch where she then lie or head on his shoulder still embarrased on being caught by her own mother.

"So what do you wanna do now?" He asked

Tracey sat their in thought for a few seconds before looking up at him. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, I'm down." Naruto agreed.

Jumping up from the couch, Tracey immediately ran up stairs in order to fetch a movie from her room she's been wanted to watch for a while. After a minute or two of searching, she finally came back down stairs with the movie in hand before popping in the CD into the DVR and hitting play.

She then sat back down on the couch where she then leaned on him again with Naruto's arm going over her shoulder as the two then proceeded to watch the movie for moments to come.

 _45 minutes later_

The two were looking at the TV screen intently as the film has just reached it's climax moments ago. As they were awaiting for what was about to happen next, Tracey's phone started to buzz loudly in her back pocket gaining Naruto's and hers attention.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

Tracey grabbed her phone from her back pocket before taking a look only to see that she received a text message. "Oh, it's from a friend I met two days back at the mall. You should've seen her. She looked sexy as fuck! Plus her accent, it just makes her even more sexier. I swear if we weren't together I would have no problem with her being my girlfriend." She exclaimed

"You're Bi?"

Tracey's eyes widened a bit realizing what she said. She then blushed a bit in embarrassment as she rubbed her head."Yeeeah... I should've told you about this sooner, sorry." She spoke apologetically. "But I prefer a dick than a pussy during sex though. It's just much more better in my opinion."

"I can understand that." Naruto nodded. "So how long has it been since you noticed that you were attracted to both genders?"

Tracey squirmed a bit in her seat before speaking. "Well, about a year ago. Two at the most. It was somewhere around midday when I was out shopping. I met a young beautiful female employee that helped me pick out clothes here and there. Next thing I knew we were both in the dressing room trying what I picked out together. One thing led to another and the next thing we knew we were both having sex in there."

"Wow, well that is something. Are you sure you're attracted to women like that though? The way you explained in made it seem like you were just sexually attracted to them."

"Shut up. It's both. I started looking at girls in a different light after that incident." Tracey then looked away from him blushing in embarrassment before muttering. "Besides, I'm still a virgin."

Naruto looked at her with a blank face. "You're still... a virgin?"

Tracey nodded.

"But you had sex with her..."

Again she nodded.

"Didn't she pop your cherry though?" Naruto spoke trying to speak in his best British accent.

"Wha- No she didn't!" Tracey looked at him as her face turn red for a bit. "At least I don't think she did. We've never really used toys or anything to use to pleasure each other. It was mainly just oral and fingering."

"Oh please tell me more." Naruto was now in front of her with both palms on his cheeks as he stared intently at her with a smirk.

Tracey shoved him back causing him to land on his ass. "Fuck off." She spoke rather flustered.

"What time?" Naruto jokingly said as he sat on his rear.

"Ugghh." Tracey then got up from her couch before making her way for the door.

"Hey, where're you goin'?"

"Out with my friend I told you about. I'll be gone for quite a while so you shouldn't wait on me." Tracey responded.

"Aww, and it was just getting good." Naruto frowned a bit "Can you at least tell me her name though?"

"Sure." Tracey agreed. "I call her Naty. If you wanna know her real name you can ask her yourself when you get the chance." She then opened the door. "See ya babe. I'll talk to you later." With that said she closed the door leaving him by himself to do whatever he please.

"Yeah... bye." Naruto rolled his eyes speaking to no one in particular. He then sat back down on the couch and listened as Tracey turned on her car and leave the driveway. He sat there in thought for what seemed to be a few minutes to him. "Man I need to get outta the house."

After a minute he finally decided. He got up and started to walk towards the door. "Let's see what's going on near Vespucci Beach."

* * *

To get to Vespucci Beach, Naruto decided to take a longer route there. Instead of cutting through Downtown like usual, he decided to go around Downtown where he then ended up at Richmon near the USLA Campus. It was here that things started to get interesting for him.

"Hey! You!"

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he look to his right spotting the person who was apparently trying to get his attention. He saw a young Latino male waving at him with both hands as he was standing at the sidewalk that led into the USLA Campus.

"Yea you! Hey homie! Can you give me a ride real quick? I'm in a hurry!"

Feeling a bit generous today, Naruto pulled over next to the Latino before speaking. "Hop in."

"Ha! Finally, car for Alonzo." The now named Alonzo said as he entered the passenger seat. "Thanks homie. The Downtown Cab is so fucking shit nowadays. I called them for a cab a while ago but they denied my request. I swear I'm going to kick the ass of the owner who owns that fucking business."

Naruto said nothing about this. "So where you goin'?" He asked once he drove back onto the street.

"Elgin Ave underneath the Olympic Freeway." Alfonzo spoke quite seriously. "And step on it."

"Shit, what got you so riled up?" He asked as he started to speed up a bit.

"It's mi novia idiota. She took the car with her and it ended up breaking down underneath the bridge. I told her a hundred fucking times about going out without me. And the last thing I said was 'Don't fucking touch the car!' Pfft, pinche idiota. How many times do I have to put her back in line?"

"Wow, so you're basically putting her on a short leash?"

"You have to! All these punks rubbing up on her the whole time." Alfonzo snapped a bit. "Like, what's up with black guys and Latinas?! Ain't they got enough women of their own?"

 _"So he doesn't like anything that involves interracial actions. Yet again, he did say black guys always try to seduce her."_ Naruto thought to himself. He then responded "I don't know man, but honestly, I don't really give a fuck."

"Ha! Yeah, you won't be thinking that once some negroes come and steal your girl behind your back." He exclaimed. Alfonzo never noticed the death glare Naruto sent him from the corner of his eyes. "I showed some of those fuckers up though. Like once, I caught this cabron makin' moves on her the other week, some Balla or Families or some bullshit punk-ass little gangster. I broke his jaw in five places. POW, with one punch. Cried like a bitch!"

 _"Why do I highly doubt it?"_ Naruto was starting regret giving this guy a ride now. Even his 'tough guy' attitude didn't make anything better. "Look, man. I wouldn't run my mouth if I were you. It's talk like that that'll get a man fucked up or worse, killed."

"Just do what I ask you to do menso. Don't try to be something you're not."

Hearing this made something inside Naruto snap. He looked at the man with the corner of his eyes, wanting nothing more than to shoot the son of a bitch. Does this man even know who the fuck he's talking too? Most likely not since he seems like some random gangbanger that think's they're all that.

He doesn't know why, but for some reason no matter how many times his gut told him to end the guys worthless life here right now, his body just won't respond to it. It just kept on driving towards their destination.

Relaxing a bit, he decided to let go of Alonzo's insult.

For now at least.

Just then he heard a cell phone ring, but it wasn't his phone.

"And now she's calling me. Pendeja" Alonzo spoke quite annoyed. He then raised the phone to his ear as he answered. "On my way!... What was the last thing I said to you about taking the car? Huh?! Are you that stupid?... Oh yeah? Well the crib better be spotless when we get back... You're done? No no no, you're done when I say you're done, you understand?!... Listen pendeja, it's your fuckin' job to... Fuck!" Alonzo shouted. "Puta hung up on me. Oho she's gonna get it once I get my hands on her."

 _"And he's sexist as well. Great."_ Naruto thought sarcastically. He then gave out a sigh. _"This is gonna be a long ride."_

 _5 minutes later_

Thankfully, this ride wasn't going to be as long as he expected it to be. Mainly because Alonzo stopped his complaining soon after his girl hung up on him. That's a good thing. Well for Naruto of course.

"She should be just underneath the overpass." Alonzo informed as they neared their designation.

As soon as they pulled up behind Alonzo's supposed girlfriend, who was looking underneath the hood of the car, the first thing Naruto notice were her navy blue skinny jeans that hugged her ass and legs. She was leaning over the car in such a sexualize position that it seem like her ass was literally begging to be slapped and punished then and there for being so perfect. She also wore short flower tank top that showed a lot of skin and red converse.

"Damn, so this is your girl? How the hell did she end up with someone like you? If she were my girl I would've definitely make her feel like a woman. Hell we'll most likely be non-stop fucking in the bedroom day n' night." Naruto stared at her in awe and lust as he placed his chin on the steering wheel.

Alonzo, however, took offense to what he heard.

"The hell did you just say?!" Alonzo spoke angrily. He then got out of the car. "Get the hell outta there cabron! I'll show you for looking at my girl like that!"

The girl turned around, once she heard the familiar voice of her boyfriend yelling, in order to see what was the problem. She took a step back in surprise and blushed furiously as she caught site of the hot hunk of a man staring at her with lustful eyes through the car's windshield. _"Oh my god! He's so hot!"_ Her blush never faded as she looked away from his gaze before placing a hand over her chest. _"Why am I feeling like this? Am I in love?"_ She shook her head, getting rid of such thoughts. _"No! It can't be. I don't even know him!... Can it?"_

Before she can think any further, Naruto's door was forcefully threw open by by her boyfriend where he then grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the car.

"Alonzo! Stop it!"

"I'll show you hijo de puta!" Alonzo spat as he kicked Naruto in the stomach causing the blonde to cough a bit. "Get up!"

Naruto stood up from the floor as he now stood in front of the Latino.

Alonzo threw a punch at the blonde and was completely taken by surprise to see him sidestep out of the way.

Naruto took this opportunity to grab Alonzo's head and slammed it on the hood of his car knocking out the Latino in the process.

"I don't think you know who the fuck you're messing with." Naruto muttered before turning to the Latino's girlfriend.

She was completely stunned to see her boyfriend taken down so easily and so quickly as well. Such force the blonde use to take him down was so unreal!

Yet it turned her on at the same time.

She didn't notice Naruto approaching her until he was right in front of her face.

"Sorry ya had to see that."

"N-No, it's alright he had it coming. You actually did me a favor for kicking his ass. Thanks." She stuttered a bit.

"Hey, it's not a big deal. I sort of make it my job to kick people's asses that don't treat beautiful women with respect."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course! Hasn't anybody ever told you that?" Naruto questioned.

"No, not really. Honestly I was mainly referred to ass 'sexy' or 'banging' by other men. But not beautiful." She then cringed a bit at the thought of Alonzo. "Sure Alonzo did tell me I'm beautiful from time to time. But hearing it coming from his mouth didn't actually feel right."

"I see." He nodded in understanding before he smiled. "Well I guess that makes me your first huh?"

"I guess it does." She laughed a bit. She then paused before rubbing her left arm nervously. "Listen, I know this may sound weird from a complete stranger, but can you give me a ride?"

"No problem. It's the least I can do after kicking your boyfriends ass."

"Ex-boyfriend." She corrected as she turned and headed for Naruto's car. On her way there, she stopped in front of Alonzo's unconscious body and took out what seemed to be a necklace before tossing it on him without a care in the world.

The two then got in the vehicle where Naruto then backed up out onto the streets again and drove off leaving behind Alonzo for someone to come along and find him.

"So, where ya headed?"

"I've got friends on Palomino Avenue in Little Seoul. I think I'll go crash there for a few days until I can get a place of my own."

"Are they reliable though?"

"Of course, we've been friends since we were in grade school. I know they'll have my back whenever I need it."

"Then how come they didn't help you get out of your ex's life?"

"Oh believe me. They tried everything they could. It's just that Alonzo is so controlling over me. He even pulled a gun on them and threatened to shoot them if they ever came anywhere near me again."

"Damn, he is one psychotic motherfucker. I have friends like him. But I don't think they would go that far to keep a girl in their life." He then paused in thought. "Well maybe one of 'em would."

As she listened to him, she leaned back onto the seat and let out a sigh of relief. "It feels so good to have him out of my life though." She then smiled a bit. "Hell even more better to see him slapped around instead of me this time."

"Well, I'm glad to help you however I could. Say, if I may ask. Why'd you end up dating him anyway?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because of my teenage self. I saw him as hard and fearful to many people around the block. But as I matured I realized that I didn't want to end up marrying the type of man he is." She exclaimed. "Don't get me wrong, I like a man to be a man... to protect me when I need it. But Alonzo, he's like serial killer crazy! He'll do more harm to those close to me than good." She then started to list off the things he's done while she was with him. "He wouldn't let me see my friends. He'd check my cellphone every night just to make sure I wasn't talking to them. Hell, he even beat up my stepbrother for giving me a hug goodbye just because he wasn't 'blood'."

"You definitely could do better than him now that he's done for."

"Yeah, I'm sure I can." She smiled. "My name's Elisa by the way, but most people call me Liz."

"Naruto, but people also call me Ruto for short."

"Despite the circumstances, it's nice to meet you Naruto. And again, I'm thankful for your help back there. Who know what he could've done if he came alone."

"Hey, it's no problem. I knew a few scumbags like him before and if there's one thing I learned during my time with people like them it's that no matter how fearful or powerful they can be, there's just some shit you can't let go." As soon as he finished they both arrived at her destination.

"Thanks for... well, you know. I know this ain't much but here's my number. You should give a call some time so we can do something together." She handed her a sheet that contained her phone number inside. In return Naruto gave her his.

"Here's mine as well. If you get into trouble with your ex or anybody at all just give me a call and I'll be there as fast as I can."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Before Naruto could've said anything, Elisa leaned and and gave him a small kiss on his cheek before she immediately got out of his car and started to walk away.

Naruto smiled before taking a quick glance at her direction only to see her swaying her hips seductively at him while she walked. He clicked his teeth in delight before driving away waiting for whatever else that's gonna be thrown at him.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

 **Again the next few chapters will be going through certain side missions for a while as the crew lays low.**

 **If you have any questions regarding this story please PM me or leave it in a review and I will get back to it in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, thank you everybody for reading**

 **And as always, I will see you...**

 **In the next chapter.**

 **BUH-BYE.**


	9. Authors Note: Please Read!

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and no this is not another chapter.**

 **I've come to say that my stories will come to a halt temporarily. The reason for this is that I've recently moved from Texas back to California where I will be receding for the next year or more. Hopefully I can get internet again soon and another laptop since I left the one I was using with my family at Texas.**

 **For those that are wondering which stories will be updated when I get back here's the order: The Void (next chapter in progress) The Rogue Hero, The Blonde Criminal and then Junkers in Arkham City.**

 **I've also began a new story, one which I've taken passion for a while and will be published as soon as I can. The story of course is a crossover between Naruto and For Honor. If you guys would like to see it published then please tell me either through PM or in your review so I know I'm not wasting my time on a story basically nobody will ever read.**

 **Thank you everybody for understanding.**

 **I'll see you next time**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
